The Toy Maker
by LilBitOBantar
Summary: From the moment he saw her, he knew she'd be his. His Queen. His little Firecracker. His little Toy Maker. Completely AU/AH Tomione fic featuring Hermione entering Wool's orphanage and them striking up a friendship as children and follows their relationship through Hogwarts. WARNING: DARK! Contains strong language, risqué themes and some sexual content. A little OOC! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

__Hey there guys, I know it__ _'_ _ _s been years but I'm finally getting back into the swing of things so I thought I'd start back with a bang. This is a Tom/Hermione fic and yes it will involve some liberties being taken of the HP lore so if that's not for you then I'm sorry. Anyhow, I came up with this idea one day after reading Coroline - terrifying book my gosh! I won't give away too much but be prepared for some romance, friendship, horror and dramatic scenes. LAST THING I SWEAR - my Tom is a mixture of light and dark - he will not be some crazy abusive demon, but he will also not go skipping off into the order anytime soon. His and Hermione's relationship will be the focal point however so it will be changing between their point of views. And with that, I hope you enjoy.__

 ** **The Toy Maker****

 ** **Chapter 1****

Tom Riddle sat huddled on the staircase of the orphanage; his obsidian eyes peering curiously between the cold metal guards that held up the handrail. On the floor below him stood Mrs Cole. She was standing, hands on her hips, facing a tall man in a black coat. However he was not the figure that caught Tom's interest. Slightly behind him and joined at their hands was a small girl in a pale blue coat. From his angle Tom couldn't see her face, but the fountain of chocolate curls that spilled around her head had almost swallowed the white ribbon that kept her hair from her eyes. He could just about hear snippets of their conversation:

 _"_ _ _Granger- 10 Years old… Parents dead… Car accident- Dreadful things, terrible affair… No living relatives… Heir to a great estate… Room for her to stay… What with the war and all…"__

Tom's ears perked up, that explained the coat and curls. Good, he thought, perhaps she'd have some interesting trinkets for him to take. It's not as if she'd miss them anyhow. Suddenly, as if she'd heard his thoughts, the Granger girl turned her head and looked up at him. Wide innocent eyes met his and he marvelled at how golden they were, almost honeyed and shaped largely like a cat's eyes. For a child she had long dark lashes - something he'd often heard the cook and Mrs Cole bemoan as they listened to their radio shows - and coral pink lips. A long time seemed to pass as their eyes stayed connected; Tom couldn't conjure a single thought as she gazed at him, it was almost as if she had emptied his mind with her bright eyes. He was roused however by the loud shrill bluster of Mrs Cole bundling the girls things into the maid's arms and waving the tall man goodbye. They seemed to have settled on the girls keep and, with a quick word to her, the man patted her hand and left.

"Right then Miss Granger, follow Miss Jenny up the stairs and she'll take you to your room and give you the uniform. We'll be having supper in an hour so one of the older children will be sent to collect you and bring you to the dining hall. But why don't you take the time to change and unpack your things." The girl was shuffled quickly to the stairs and in a hum Mrs Cole had wobbled away.

Tom, realising his hiding spot was about to be uncovered, quickly ran back to his room and watched through the key hole to see where the girl would be placed. He watched the maid struggle past his room, girl trailing slightly behind her as if she was to face a great ominous fate. He noticed her ribbon fluttering slightly in her hair and wondered idly if she had others. The door of the room next to his suddenly banged onto the wall of his bedroom that connected them. He quickly ran to his bed - sweeping the plaster and dust that had fallen from the wall onto the floor - and sat with his ear pressed against the wall. He could make out the maid Jenny's voice reminding the girl, she called Hermione, to be ready by supper. __Hermione__. Thinking back to the girls bright eyes, what Tom would've thought an unusual name before seemed almost perfect for her.

"Hermione" He tested the name out on his tongue. Yes, he thought again, it suited her very well. Drawing his attention back to the room, he listened hard and heard the door slam shut as Jenny left the girl alone. As he moved to relax on the bed, he heard a tiny whimper followed by a frustrated sigh. To Tom's surprise, something tugged in his chest and he felt a pull from the wall he was leaning against. It was the same feeling he'd had when he was staring into her eyes. Smacking his forehead and shaking himself, he pulled himself away from the wall and out into the hallway, moving swiftly down the stairs and away from his interesting new neighbour. He'd be watching her closely, Tom decided, very closely.

OoO

Hermione looked around at her dismal surroundings. The maid Jenny had all but slammed the door whilst leaving the room and had caused an avalanche of plaster to fall from the wall and onto her bed. Her lip wobbled as she fought the urge not to cry. Stiffling her little whimper and stamping her foot in embarrassment, she sighed and began to unpack her things. She had only herself to blame, she didn't have to be here. Her mother had asked her again and again if she wanted to go to the party. Normally Hermione loved her mother's galas - she was famous for throwing wonderful events - and she loved to stand in between her mother and her smiling papa and be presented like the little angel she was. But something told her to stay at home, something tugged at her chest and said that she should stay with her books and her dolls. Somehow she knew she'd need them. And she'd been right. Her mother used to call it her "special gift", the way she'd always know things. Sometimes silly things like what she'd be getting for her birthday or Christmas without being told. Sometimes not so silly things like when she'd known the stove was going to catch fire. If she'd only ignored her gift - she thought of it as more of a curse now - and gone with them to the party, they'd all be together. Just like always.

Drawing herself out of her thoughts, Hermione looked over to her dolls. The ones she'd made of her parents that night were staring lifelessly back at her. Picking them up gently, she placed them in the chair across from her bed and patted them softly.

"Mama… Papa… I love you."

Turning away in sadness, she removed her pretty pale day coat and slowly changed into the Orphanage's uniform. The grey pinafore had a rough inner fabric but Hermione quickly adjusted her undergarments to avoid any future lacerations. Unfortunately they hadn't provided her with any shoes to wear. Thinking of her mother - who would be appalled at her wearing clashing clothing and shoes - she rooted through her luggage and found her scuffed grey gardening shoes. A memory of her mother laughing gaily on a picnic blanket as her father slipped her a crown of daisies flowed through her mind. Slipping them onto her feet, Hermione padded around the room and began to place her things into the wardrobe and drawers provided. Whilst the space was limited, Hermione had not brought her more delicate gowns or special trinkets given to her from birth. Her special gift had guided her packing and somehow she knew the more precious of her belongings would be safer in her family home. She had opted to bring the more casual day dresses and one plain looking evening dress - with the exception of the dress she'd worn to the orphanage. She had brought only necessary things such as a few of her favourite books, her dancing slippers and her dolls, that she'd made so lovingly with her own two hands. Most had been packed in boxes in her bedroom, waiting for her to return to them all. But Hermione had brought her favourites along with her; her two fantastic beasts - the guardians of her sleep, her father called them - and the ones of her parents. As for her other possessions; from what she had gathered from the tall lawyer of her parents' - and now hers - she was sole owner of all that resided on the grounds of her family estates. As she was not old enough to legally live alone without a guardian, she had to reside in the orphanage until her 16th birthday - only then could she go back to her home and run the estates as mistress. Until then her family home was to be kept in perfect condition by the trusted staff that had helped raise her since birth and their trusted family friend Leopold Grigori would run the company. Hermione smiled as she thought of uncle Leo; as her godfather and father's oldest friend, he had tried hard to fight for custody of her after her parents deaths. Unfortunately, as he was not a blood relative, he was unable to do so and the lawyer had brought her to Wool's Orphanage the next day.

Having finished her unpacking, Hermione flopped backwards onto the rigid bed - which let out an indignant squeak. She wondered if she'd have time for a quick nap before being called for supper, but before she could even close her eyes a loud knock sounded from her door. Getting up quickly and straightening her pinafore, she walked quickly over to it and opened it wide. There before her stood a small, rectangular looking girl. Her pudgy face looked up at Hermione - who was by no means tall herself - and tucked her dirty blonde pigtails behind her ears.

"You must be the new girl. Come along, it's time for dinner."

And with that, she turned and stomped away. Hermione hurried after her, the door closing behind her with a thud. They walked silently along the corridor and down the stairs; neither speaking except for the occasional wheeze the girl would let out. As they reached the dinner hall Mrs Cole came flapping over.

"Ahh Miss Granger, right on time. Follow Penelope to the cook's station over there and get yourself some food. Quick march now Penelope!" The girl, Hermione now knew as Penelope, nodded hurriedly to Mrs Cole and scurried across the hall like a frightened rat. Hermione followed her slowly and thanked her as she pointed out the cutlery and tray cart. The cook, an unpleasant smelling woman with a large bust and rather bristled upper lip, dumped the unappealing looking paste onto Penelope and Hermione's trays and grunted them along. Penelope ushered Hermione over to a table and sat down next to a boy that looked similiar, though a little older than Penelope. Hermione sat on the chair across from her, next to a girl who sniffed at her, then looked over to Penelope who was poking at her food. Looking up, Penelope eyed Hermione nervously across the table and coughed a little.

"This is my brother, Dennis Bishop. You already know my names Penelope but most people call me Penny and you can call him Denny." 'Denny' let out a croak of hello as Hermione smiled at him.

"That next to you is Amy Benson." Amy sniffed again and looked at Hermione.

"You look rather clean for an orphan." Her voice was small but still the snide nature of her comment shone through. Hermione blinked back at her.

"Well I am rather new at it. My parents are not long dead." Amy sniffed for the third time but nodded her assent. Hermione wondered if the girl had a cold.

"So what's your name?" Penny asked, taking a small bite of the food on her tray.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger. Nice to meet you all." It wasn't particularly nice, but she had been raised with manners and wasn't going to lose them now. Penny nodded and carried on eating her food. Hermione decided it might be time to try her own food and instantly regretted it. The greying paste tasted like the inside of an ashtray - not the warm smoky taste that used to linger in the air from her father's cigars, but the dirty sticks the local builders sometimes left in the street. Grimacing Hermione tried another mouthful, somehow it got worse with the second bite. Lumps of what felt like rancid, rubbery fish lined the paste and she swallowed it quickly. No longer pausing to taste the food as she ate fast and controlled, her hunger overcoming the foulness of the concoction. Once she'd finished, she moved the tray away from her and looked about the room. The dining hall was not large. By all means it looked just like a long hall, narrow in width with many small tables rammed into the available space. It had a set of double doors as its only entrance, along with a single door reading: STAFF ONLY - that Hermione assumed led to the kitchens. The walls were a peeling mess, a theme running throughout the orphanage it seemed, and were painted a dirty chartreuse - not remotely appealing to the naked eye. Looking around at the other children she saw a few faces staring back at her. A group of older girls was looking over at her, eyeing her hair and snickering unkindly to each other. Another table of boys that seemed around her age were staring at her too. The apparent leader of the boys was sneering at her with his piggish nose and nudging the boy next to him. Hermione's eyes kept moving around the tables until they were caught in a familiar black stare. It was the boy from the staircase, he was sitting at a table all alone and hadn't appeared to have touched his food. Looking more closely at his face, Hermione felt a flush rise to the top of her chest. His eyes were a perfect black, though if she squinted she was sure she'd see a hint of sage green in them. His hair was as dark as his eyes, complementing the alabaster skin of his face. However his lips stood out starkly, an almost impassive rouge colour stretched thin below the nose. All of a sudden, the boy sent her a small half smile. It wasn't a smirk like the other boys had been sending, but it unnerved her all the same. She wondered just how long he'd been watching her.

OoO

Tom watched as the girl entered the dining hall. He had been sat alone at his usual table for twenty minutes after narrowly avoiding Billy and his idiotic crew - consisting of the rest of the older boys - once more. Since the incident last week where they'd cornered him in the stairwell and Tom's 'ability' had sent them flying down the first flight, he wished to avoid anymore punishment chores from Mrs Cole. He noticed Billy and Eric nudging each other as she walked past Mrs Cole; probably excited for a new victim, he thought dully. Hermione was being led by the small wheezing girl known as Penny; she and her ridiculous brother always shied away from him and Tom liked that they kept their distance. If only all the scum in this place did the same. He watched Hermione walk to their cook and was surprised to see how her small hips swayed - it was something he had only seen before in the older girls, not counting Mrs Cole's unattractive waddling that was sometimes over exaggerated when men came to orphanage. Shoving the horrendous image from his thoughts, he watched the wild haired girl sit with wheezy Penny, her brother and her annoying friend Amy. That Amy girl was always simpering around Billy Stubbs and his sidekick Eric Whalley. Tom wouldn't be surprised if she'd done any 'special favours' for them to earn their esteem or leniency. It was a common trait amongst the older girls to fornicate with male workers and other orphans for their gain. He'd even heard rumours of some having been paid for their services to sailors from the Royal Navy that had passed through town. Looking at the new girl, he thought it seemed unlikely for her to become some such girl. After all she was a __rich__ orphan - something practically unheard of in this place. Tom pondered just how long it would be until some money sniffing adoptive parents came and took her away. Just then her eyes met his and instantly their hypnotic honeyed glaze drew all thoughts from his head. For a moment Tom just gaped at her - facial muscles controlled as always - but she didn't seem too perturbed by his staring, and for all he knew she didn't know just how long he'd been watching her. It gave him time to study her face and he was taken aback at how oddly drawn he was to the perfect 'O' shape her lips had made in surprise. Suddenly a thought entered his mind. Smile at her, it said. It was strange, yet again, the effect this girl was having on him. But nonetheless he complied, shooting her a small, slanted smile - somewhat difficult for him to achieve as he was unused to it. He wasn't prepared for the blush he saw creeping up the base of her neck, instead he tried hard to push away the strange pull he felt for the second time that day. Finally the girl broke eye contact with him and seemed to rouse herself, before leaning over to speak to Dennis. After several seconds of her speaking Dennis paled and began clearing his tray, finishing quickly and scurrying out of the hall. Tom wondered what she had said to him, and watched as - a few moments later - she too cleared her tray and set off out of the hall. Deciding to follow her, he stood - leaving his tray to fester like the slop it was - and followed her slowly out of the hall. Narrowly avoiding one of Billy's cronies' attempts to trip him, Tom caught a glimpse of her curls heading down the hall towards the door to the gardens.

OoO

Hermione made her way through the rusted door and out into the garden. She needed a moment to herself, away from giggling girls and loud, mannerless boys. She needed time away from all the staring and whispering, the ugly building and utterly terrible food. And mostly she needed her eyes away from the boy with terribly alluring eyes. As she walked through the unkempt grass, Hermione recalled the conversation she'd had with Penny moments before.

 _"_ _ _Did I say something to offend him?" Hermione asked, as Dennis rushed out of the door. "I just wanted to know who the boy sitting alone was." Penny shook her head and lowered her eyes to the table, darting them around quickly to see if anyone was looking.__

 _"_ _ _You mentioned__ ** _ _ **him**__** _ _..." She said in a hushed whisper, as if Hermione had uttered a dirty word. Hermione looked back at her confused.__

 _"_ _ _Him? You mean the boy at the table?"__

 _"_ _ _Shh!" Penny cut her off. "Stop mentioning him, he'll know." Hermione was even more confused now.__

 _"_ _ _But I don't understand-"__

 _"_ _ _Oh for god's sake," Amy groaned rolling her eyes at the two of them and leaned back in her chair, arms folded defensively. "Penny will you get a grip. You and Denny are so yellow when it comes to him. That's Tom Riddle, new girl. He's our resident__ ** _ _ **freak**__** _ _. A few people are afraid of him and say that he can curse you without even looking at you. It's all just bullshit, that's what Billy says. He's just a freaky little weirdo who doesn't talk so just do what we all do and ignore him. Billy and Eric will get him one of these days anyway."__

Hermione stopped her walk and sat on the white stone bench at the end of the garden. She wondered if it was true, could he really curse people? Was he special like her? She shook her head, no one should be cursed like she is. All the same, it'd been so long since she let her special secret flow free. Looking around quickly and smiling to herself, Hermione reached up to the tree beside her and beckoned her hands towards it. Slowly but surely, a few leaves came loose from the branches close to her and floated towards her outstretched fingers. Turning her fingers in small semi circles, she twisted her wrist and sent the leaves soaring around in a circle above her head. Hermione smiled as one by one they joined together in the form of a royal circlet - it had been her mother's favourite trick - and she curled her fingers slowly into a fist as they floated themselves down and placed themselves neatly on her head. Closing her eyes, Hermione thought back to the memories of making these for her mother as a child, the happiness lighting up her mother's soft brown eyes making her feel like the most gifted child in the world. Just as she conjured an image of her father's face, she heard a loud crack emanate from behind her. Jumping heavily, she turned to see the boy from earlier - the feared and loathed Tom Riddle - standing inches from her.

OoO

 _ _Whew! Well I'm shattered, this took me a whole night to finish. I hope it wets your appetites enough to let me know what you thought of it. In any case I'm going to try and get the next chapter out in the following week. Till then my dearies!__


	2. Chapter 2

__Hello again my lovelies! This is much quicker to write then I thought it__ _'_ _ _d be, but honestly I was so overwhelmed with all the lovely comments and follows/favourites that I thought I best get cracking. So here's chapter two. Also just so you know I did a bit of editing in Chapter 1, I was rather tired when I wrote it so there were a few grammatical errors! But hopefully all is fixed now and I even added some small details for anyone who'd care to go back and read through it again. Anywho, I hope you enjoy chapter 2! (Tiny rhyme heh heh).__

 ** **Chapter 2****

Tom watched as the crown of leaves slid slowly from the girl's head. It fluttered to the ground in pieces and he couldn't help but feel dismayed that it had not stayed bonded together. He couldn't believe what he had just seen before him.

After following Hermione out into the garden, he had hidden between the patches of tall, dying grass and watched as she sat on the old stone bench. She seemed more at peace out here then she had in the dining hall and Tom found it was something they had in common. Moving forward slowly, he watched her stretch her fingers out to the branch on her right as if to pluck some leaves from it. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the leaves detach themselves from the bark and float steadily towards her delicate hand. It could be some hallucination, Tom reasoned, some lifting wind or a trick of the light. He came to a dead halt as he saw them weave together, following the ever curving motions of her small fingers. He couldn't believe it. She was special too, __finally there was__ __someone just like him__. Stepping forward again, he leant closer to see the crown land atop her head. His excitement overruled his caution and a sharp __crack__ sounded, echoing loudly through the deserted garden. Cursing quietly, Tom looked down to see a broken branch under his left foot and looked up quickly, she was sure to have heard that. Sure enough, his eyes met hers once again and he was surprised to see her honeyed globes turn slightly darker with fear. She stood up quickly, causing her crown to dislodge from her wild curls.

"Hello," She said, her voice a mixture of strong and quiet, though Tom was sure he heard an underlying quiver of fear to her tone. There was a moment of silence as Tom didn't reply so she coughed and started again.

"Hello, my name is Hermione. I'm new." Now her voice was high and clear, like the wind chimes he'd seen outside the bakers last year. Tom eyed her curiously, was she trying to distract him? He almost laughed, that explained the fear in her eyes. She thought he was like all the other __ordinary__ cretins at Wool's; the ones who'd run and tattle on her to Mrs Cole and get her taken away. Inside he shuddered, thinking of the sterile doctors office he'd visited once. He couldn't imagine her sitting there, curls wilting in the sweltering room as the doctor poked and prodded at her brain. Closing the door on his thoughts, he found her staring curiously at him. She was probably wondering why he hadn't run yet, like any normal person would do after seeing something inexplicably extraordinary. He'd soon show her.

Reaching forward with his own hand he beckoned towards the ground. The pile of leaves resting behind her shuddered a little and flew into his outstretched hand. Cupping his hands over them, he made them form into a small green spherical shape and handed it to her.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. "I'm Tom." To his surprise and - secretly delight - she smiled right back.

OoO

Hermione smiled. Her hunch had been correct after all. At the surprise on her face, she'd been worried for a moment that the Benson girl had been wrong. But he'd confirmed her suspicions. She felt the twinge of fear fade instantly as he handed his own gift to her. She felt overjoyed, after all this time to finally find another child like herself. Someone who wouldn't scream and run away as she made pencils float and books turn their own pages. She had loved her parents dearly and they had never done anything but celebrate her unique quality. But deep down she'd always known they'd never understand her fully; that feeling had only worsened after their deaths. It didn't seem like such a curse to her anymore, not now she knew she wasn't so alone. Still smiling at Tom, she sat back down on the bench and gestured for him to join her.

"So Tom," Hermione said, passing him back the ball of leaves and turning to face him, sitting astride the cold bench and crossing her legs atop of it. "Do you like to read?" Tom laughed and raised an eyebrow - an unusual thing to see in a child, Hermione thought.

"Yes I like to read Hermione, how about yourself?" Tom replied, moving to mirror her sitting style. He had a deep voice for a child, she thought. It was deep and smooth, almost like chocolate.

"I enjoy reading also." Hermione laughed too. She found that she was easily comfortable with this boy, perhaps it was the fact that they shared a secret or that they shared a home. But she certainly hadn't felt this warm with any of the other residents she'd met so far. Only unease and coldness had met her thus far. The wind had picked up in the garden and she shivered slightly as it rustled through the tree behind her. Picking up on this, Tom leaned closed to her.

"You know," He murmured slowly. "We actually have a library on the ground floor. It's usually used as a classroom for the little ones but there should be no one in it now." He trailed off looking at her heavily, almost as if he was hinting at her. She took the hint gratefully and jumped up, holding out her hand to him.

"Lead me to it."

OoO

Tom felt strange. He'd never held hands with a girl before. Hell, he'd never held hands with __anyone__ before. Tom disliked being touched and generally refused to touch others. The one time Mrs Cole tried to make him was on their yearly trip with Mr Wool - the owner of the orphanage - as she asked them to pair up and hold hands whilst walking to the train station. No one had ever wanted to be his partner and, since their was an uneven number of children at the orphanage, he was left to his own devices. Tom thought idly that there was an even number with Hermione now. It was strange but this girl seemed to be an exception to all of his rules. He wasn't bothered by her looking at him, he normally detested people's staring as the orphans at Wool's were particularly fond of it. He didn't mind her incessant prattling as they walked, something he __again__ hated in all the others - unnecessary chit chat. He was completely accepting of her touch. He found he was actually __happy__ that she wanted to hold his hand. Shaking his head, he clutched her hand tighter as he pulled her through the narrow corridors. Weaving in and out of the passages - a shortcut only he knew - and finally through the doors of the library.

OoO

"... Really should do something about the dreadful walls and- Oh!" Hermione's chatter ceased as they entered the room. Stopping just inside the door, she released Tom's hand and stepped further into the room. Upon first entering she'd been filled with such hope. Hearing the word library had given her happy reminders of the library in her home. She could see it in her minds eye: warm wooden shelves wall to wall, books on every surface towering high, large windows bringing in light as the sun rose in the east - her mother loved to rise early to read with the early morning rays of sunlight. She remembered fondly her parents argument about having a fireplace put into the library, her father saying about the lovely feel of a winter fire whilst her mother worried constantly about her precious books burning. Never had she been more disappointed in her whole life. The room consisted of a few small wooden tables, a wooden cabinet with a few board games and a broken lock and a large rocking chair. The row of shelves, that one would usually find covered with books, was dismally lacking in anything that she would call a book. Battered children's books, a yellowing newspaper, a single copy of Treasure Island with the cover torn clean off, a few other stained and damaged classics and a dusty bible were all that she could see on the bottom shelf - not being tall enough to clearly see the others, she suspected it'd be the same story on each. Shaking her head sadly Hermione turned back around, grabbed hold of Tom's hand and walked out of the depressing room. Tom stumbled confusedly behind her. She had to get out of there; the disappointment she felt was suffocating her and she had better - more fulfilling books - in her bedroom upstairs anyway. It was then she wished she could go home. She'd happily show Tom her family's book collection; she already knew she could trust him with her biggest secret so why not show him what a real library should look like. Unfortunately they were both trapped in this orphanage, so she'd have to make do with what she'd brought.

OoO

"Hermione!" He called out to her, not releasing her hand as she pulled him behind her but trying to catch up all the same. "I thought you wanted to see the library. Where are we going? What's wrong?" She shook her head again and turned to him.

"That's not a library. That's just wrong. Did you see the state of the books? My mother would be turning in her tomb." Tom didn't look too surprised, he'd snuck into one or two of the libraries in London himself before and knew that Wool's was painfully lacking. Having resided there for the entirety of his ten years living, he had grown used to its dismal view and only entered the room when Pastor Zeke came to hold mass on Sundays. There were of course the board games but, having no one to play them with, he hadn't had the need of them. Tom felt her tugging more insistently as they headed up the stairs.

"So where are you taking me?" He said nonchalantly, decidedly ignore the comment she'd made about her mother. He didn't want to upset her further. It was unusual, the way he'd bonded with her so quickly. Normally he would be quick to mistrust her - after all she was rich and he'd only know her for a couple of hours - but he felt that they were somehow connected. He was a great believer in fate, having read much of them in the books about the Greeks he'd taken from a bookshop in London, and - seeing her gift, much like his - had decided that theirs were undoubtedly entwined.

"We're going to my room."

"Why?"

"Because my books are better."

And that was that.

OoO

Three months. Hermione had been at Wool's Orphanage for three months and in that time she and Tom had become inseparable. It started off with small things; he would always wait outside her room for her to be ready to go to the dining hall - they found out early on they were both early risers - and they ate at Tom's table together at meal times. Tom's table had soon become known as __their__ table. They'd sometimes talk throughout the day and debate whatever book Hermione had leant him to read the night before; his reading habits, she'd soon found out, rivaled hers and soon she was having to write to Sophie - the housekeeper at the Granger Estate - and ask for her to send new books. It was a pattern for them to sit through dinner and then sneak out to the garden to test their skills on the other. So far Hermione had surmised that her gift was more prone in moments of emotion, whilst Tom worked best with thought. She also learnt how fascinated Tom was by her hair and she would often sit on the floor in front of the bed sewing as he played with her strands. She often coerced him into brushing it for her before bed, using the excuse that always worked - that one day she'd get so frustrated with her hair she'd just cut it all off - which he hated. They'd seen the older girls plaiting each other's hair and so Tom'd taught himself to plait Hermione's - it made her happy and he didn't completely hate doing it either. In fact, she'd learnt, any activity that made her happy was something that he didn't completely hate. Hermione was surprised to find that, though he still didn't talk to or smile at any of the other children, he always had a secret smile for her. Even if his face didn't change, his onyx eyes always held warmth. They'd escalated to the point where, more often than not, one would always end up sleeping in the others room - though usually it was Hermione's as hers was the nicer of the two. On Sundays they snuck out of bible study with Pastor Zeke - Tom had found out he'd scared Hermione and she felt uncomfortable being without him so they never went again - instead going to visit the post office to pick up the weekly sweet packs sent by Uncle Leo. He'd since learnt to send enough for both children as Hermione complained terribly when Tom ate her chocolate mice. They'd ration them throughout the week so they'd have something to enjoy after the terrible food at Wool's. On Hermione's birthday he sent her a whole casket filled with good food, new books and new fabrics for her dolls - needless to say she and Tom hadn't left her room for a week after.

It was also discovered that, whilst they were both singular individuals, they liked being together and it often resolved that they worked best not straying too far apart. While most of the other children stayed out of their way, they were both targets of certain individuals scorn as they were considered 'strange'. The older girls had taken a particular dislike to Hermione and had taken to teasing her in the dining hall about her hair and slight overbite. But whenever the girls made her cry, Tom would use his gift to make Hermione's sewing shears cut holes in their clothes. He however was often surrounded by boys from Billy's gang, as Billy and Eric seemed to grow in their dislike of him. But strangely, Billy always seemed to call them off when Hermione entered the room; they both hated the idiot bully nonetheless. Mrs Cole seemed the most confounded about their friendship. She saw Tom as nothing but Satan incarnate and Hermione as an Angel sent from the lord, so she couldn't work out why on earth they were so attached to one another. She'd tried many times to separate them, even going to so far as to lock Tom in the cellar over night - but in the morning she just found Hermione curled up right next to him. The next day she received a threatening letter from Hermione's godfather threatening to sue if he heard of another incident like it and she hadn't tried again since.

OoO

Tom stared over the top of Hermione's head once more and lightly stroked the pale green ribbon she'd tied to the side of her hair. He was leaning with his back against the wall and she was curled up against him with her back to his chest. She was reading out loud to him again - something they both loved before bedtime - but the book she was reading to him was an unusual text. Tonight's read was called The Hobbit, a brand new book published only this year, that was sent by Uncle Leo who'd acquired it from a friend of the author. Tom found that he like stories with magic in very much, especially when Hermione was the one reading them. He'd been particularly fond of her tales of 'Merlin the Wizard' and King Arthur's Knights of Camelot as he liked the idea of living in a castle. After that he had told her, on no uncertain terms, that one day they were going to live in a castle far away from everyone and have all the greatest books at their finger tips. Hermione had laughed at him and claimed they didn't need a castle, but he'd insisted that he wanted one so she acquiesced - Tom secretly like how she didn't deny that they'd stay together. Since Hermione had come along he sometimes wondered how he'd manage on his own. Sometimes, when she wasn't in the same room as him for classes - which was more often than not as they were usually split by gender - he'd sneak out of his classroom when the tutor wasn't looking and go off to find her. Those were the days he hated the most, but Hermione loved to learn so he couldn't keep her from her classes.

Tom blinked as he realised Hermione had stopped reading. Leaning forward and tilting his head slightly, he looked at her face and noticed she had fallen asleep. A small smile flitted across his face as her lashes kissed her cheeks, eyes moving slowly under closed eyelids. She was dreaming already, he could tell. Untying the ribbon from her hair and folding it neatly, placing it into his pocket, he reached either side of her and slid out from behind her. He placed her weight in his arms - their wasn't much as she was a tiny thing - and gently slid her down onto her side. She murmured his name in her sleep but he knew she would not wake. Climbing over her, Tom moved the book to the bedside table and placed her knitted bookmark in between the pages. Leaning across the desk he saw a letter from her Uncle Leo, he blinked in confusion as he saw his name mentioned; it was clearly one she had not shown him and was stamped with today's date. Settling down on the chair in front of the desk and checking Hermione was still asleep, Tom unfolded the rest of the letter and began to read. The first page consisted of news of her families estates and he skimmed through most of it; Hermione had never hidden the depth of her wealth from him and he'd always known who she was. She'd told him of the courts ruling and he'd accepted that she wasn't the kind of rich snob he'd seen cavorting around London once or twice.

Getting to the next page, Tom caught sight of his name once more and began to read more closely:

 _ _Hermione my dear, you must not fret yourself! The blueprints you sent me were absolutely wonderful, I'm sure dear Tom shall love whatever you come up with for his birthday. He seems like a sensible lad and if he is how you say he is then I'm positive, as long as it comes from you, it'll be the best thing he's ever received. Do make sure he gets the hamper that we'll be sending for him, I packed it with all the things you asked for and a little something from us here.__

 _ _Your aunt Estella sends her love, she wishes to see you again in the Summer and before you ask__ ** _ _ **of course**__** _ _you may bring Young Master Tom. The invitation extends to both of you. Since you are practically glued at the hip anyway it'll be far easier for you to not have to smuggle him away in your luggage! Do let me know also if that dreadful Cole woman is giving either of you a hard time. I'd come and visit you myself but unfortunately Mr Stately thinks I'm likely to kidnap you from that horrid place -__ ** _ _ **not entirely undevised in my case**__** _ _\- so I am only allowed to have you visit me. Do give Tom our regards, let him know that we are looking forward to meeting him at last. Also remind him that I wasn't kidding about those dance lessons! He'll have to become a master in at least the Waltz to be able to keep up with you, my little tantsor.__

 _ _As a final word my goddaughter, on the matter of which we last spoke, I do not see the harm in which to talk with him about this. Normally I would advise that you wait a little time upon planning such a venture, but since there are but 6 years left until your release I am well aware that you wish to have confirmation upon the matter.__

 ** _ _ **Talk with him my dear.**__**

 _ _All our love,__

 _ _Your Godfather Leo__

Tom was stunned. He couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had they gotten him something for his upcoming birthday - something he always dreaded - but they had also invited him and Hermione to stay with them for the summer. __Three whole months away from the orphanage.__ It was too perfect, he almost couldn't contain himself. But then his mind wandered back to the last part of the letter. What did she wish to discuss with him? Her uncle had made it sound so serious and the fact she felt the need to consult him on it - and not tell Tom directly - meant it must be so. He wondered what it meant by 6 years. Something about that sounded familiar but he couldn't think back to where he'd heard it. He pushed it to the back of his mind and wondered what Hermione had planned for his birthday.

On the day of Hermione's birthday - shortly after she arrived - Tom had given her his present, a reel of gold and white thread that she'd been eyeing on their last trip to London. Instead of stealing it like he usually would - Hermione had told him that it would not be tolerated with her and forced him to give back the contents of his closet of stolen goods - he'd saved up the measly pennies he had earned from chores and bought it for her. She had been so delighted that he'd gotten her a gift that she almost knocked him to the floor with the hug she gave him. That was the day that she asked him about his own birthday. He'd told her the story of his mother's death and how he disliked his birthday as it was always smothered by the holidays and it made him feel unimportant. From that point on Hermione had banned Christmas forevermore between them and in her house - informing her Uncle Leo right away - and had declared December 'Tom's Month'. When asked why she'd done that, she replied angrily that __nothing__ was allowed to be more important then the day her best friend was born. It had been the best moment of his life and the first time he had hugged Hermione.

Standing from the chair and folding the letter back up, he placed it back onto the desk exactly where it had been before and checked that nothing else looked as thought it had been moved. Slowly moving across the bedroom and avoiding the creaky floorboard - the only think known to man that could wake Hermione when she was sleeping - he pushed the light switch off on the wall and climbed back onto the bed. A few months ago, he'd left Hermione's room when she'd fallen asleep and went to sleep in his own bed so as not to wake her up. He was woken 3 hours later in the dead of night to an extremely angry Hermione. She whisper ordered him back to her bed and since then he had learned never to leave her to sleep alone again.

Curling up behind her little body, Tom was not surprised to feel her over in her sleep and snuggle up into his body warmth. She was always cold at night and her body instinctively saw him as a source of comfort and - more importantly - heating. He lifted his head and buried his nose into her curls taking in her light scent of vanilla and fresia. He always wondered how she managed to smell so nice when they were constantly frolicking in the gardens, sitting in the dirt, or around the disgusting smelling kitchens or Billy Stubbs terrible body odour.

Glancing across at her bookshelf, Tom noticed that the light coming through the gap in the curtain as shining on an old cloth bound book of hers. It was the first book she'd ever loaned him, a book of folktales. In this moment she reminded him of the sleeping beauty. He felt a wide smile stretch across his face. She was a princess of his very own. In their castle, they two would rule. __All mine__ , he thought to himself, as he nuzzled into Hermione's hair.

OoO

Tom's birthday was vast approaching and Hermione was growing frantic. She needed time alone from him so she could make his birthday present but lately he was everywhere she turned. She'd be getting terribly sick of him if he wasn't so dear to her. He'd finally learned to tie her hair ribbons, and Hermione thought it was terribly sweet. He only touched her hair when they were alone together and last night, when he'd whispered in to her ear as she read, asking her if she wanted him to plait it for her, his voice had made her shiver in a way that was completely foreign to her. It was a good feeling, but everything else had to be put on the wayside until his birthday had passed. It didn't help that, everywhere she turned, she faced either those awful girls in the older years who couldn't stop their foul tongues or Mrs Cole was creeping up behind her asking her about her Uncle Leo. Ever since he'd written her the letter informing her of his plans to take Hermione and Tom to his chateau for the summer, she'd been 'subtly' hinting at wondering how much salary he made and how big the house was. She'd even gone so far as to ask after her Aunt Estella's health. The __nerve__ of that woman, Hermione thought angrily. As if her aunt's health would induce her godfather to cavort with a woman such as Mrs Cole. But nonetheless Cook and Mrs Cole still shot her conspiratorial glances across the dining hall as she ate.

It was two days before Tom's birthday when she finally managed it. She had evaded him long enough to finish his birthday present, though she felt rather guilty about how she'd done it. She'd seen Eric and Billy in the queue for food ahead of her and Tom last night at dinner and - seeing Mrs Cole walking in behind them - she ducked behind Tom claiming that she'd forgotten to grab a knife and fork. As he moved up in line without her, they'd immediately spotted him and began pelting him with chunks of their grey pasted dinners. Tom retaliated by throwing his fork at Eric's head and Mrs Cole, who'd seen the whole thing, ordered all three of them out the dining hall to go without supper and into the bathrooms to scrub and clean out the grime. Hermione had felt bad for doing it, and had given Tom extra portions of cheese and bread when he'd gotten back to the room but nevertheless it was done now and she had everything ready.

The morning of Tom's birthday Hermione awoke first. This was something that almost never happened as Tom was the lightest sleeper she'd ever met, but the night before she'd kept him up reading to her till the wee hours. It was a mean thing to do but it meant she had a few hours to prepare for his birthday without him seeing everything.

OoO

Tom awoke a few hours later to the soft scent of smoke and chocolate floating through the room. The room was still dark, as Winter mornings tended to be in London, but the room was lit up beautifully by at least 20 white and green candles. Tom's brain whirred a little as he thought to himself, green is for me and white is for Hermione. As he opened his eyes a little wider, he suddenly remembered. Today was his birthday. Sitting up in bed his eyes searched the room swiftly and, sure enough, there was Hermione. She was sitting on a green and white checkered picnic blanket with a large hamper the left of her. On her right, closest to the door, sat a small white envelope and and a package wrapped neatly in green. She smiled up at him and passed him a cup of lemonade.

"Happy 11th Birthday Tom." She smiled beautifully, her two larger front teeth peeking ever so slightly behind her soft lips. He smiled back at her, a real, genuine, only-for-Hermione smile and clambered to sit in front of her. She gestured to the hamper and he opened it slowly. The most delicious chocolate smell wafted out and he eyed the large cake with glee. __Happy Birthday Tom__ was frosted across the top in beautiful letters and he almost stopped breathing he was so happy.

"Hermione" He breathed out slowly, but Hermione cut him off abruptly by handing him the trunk hidden behind her.

"That's from Aunt Estella." Tom opened the box to find two curled up bags. One was filled with a fine black suit with a white shirt and silver tie. It was the most fancy thing Tom had ever seen. The other consisted of two green silken dress shirts, two pairs of black trousers and a pair of emerald silk men's pajamas. At the bottom of the trunk was a note, it read:

 _ _To be a king, you must wear the crown.__

Closing the lid of the trunk he saw his initials pressed into the plaque at the top: T.M.R. Looking over at Hermione bewildered, she smiled once more and shook her head. Then she passed him the small wrapped package all in green.

"This is from me, it's not much but I made it myself." Tom beamed at her, he briefly recalled the letter from her Uncle Leo and took the present delicately. Opening it up carefully, out slid a black, leather bound book. On the cover it had golden edges covering the corners of the diary.

"Open it up!" Hermione whispered impatiently. He opened the cover of the book and there, imprinted in gold on the inside cover, was his name: T. M. RIDDLE. Looking to the first page, Hermione's small handwriting stared back up at him. He read it slowly:

 _ _Forsake not your knights, for I'll always protect my King.__

 _ _~ Your Queen__

For the second time since Hermione had come into his life, Tom felt his heart constrict. It was the greatest thing she could've ever given him. He pulled her into his arm and held her tightly, hands trembling as he ran them through her tousled hair.

"You still have one more present to open," She said, her voice a little muffled against his sleep shirt. Releasing her slowly, he reached for the envelope and read the front of it. __Master Tom Riddle.__ Curious now, Tom opened up the letter and pulled out the pieces of paper inside. The first was a small note from her Uncle Leopold. Skimming over it, Tom couldn't believe his eyes. He grabbed the second piece of paper, and flipped it over. It was a bankers note, congratulating him on being the recipient of a brand new trust account, contents £100.

Tom almost swallowed his tongue, he'd never seen so much money in his life. His eyes widened and he looked at Hermione.

"What-" But again she cut him off.

"It's conditional Tom. When I turn 16 I can legally start proceedings to leave this place. It may take till I'm 17 but I'll be able to go back to my home." Tom wondered why she was telling him this. Is this what she'd been discussing with her godfather?

"When I leave here I won't be coming back." Hermione continued. "But now that I have you, I couldn't imagine leaving here while you stayed behind." Tom looked at her in shock, surely she didn't mean.

"I won't be without you Tom. You're my best friend. So when I leave, you're coming with me. I'll have Uncle Leo adopt you if I have to. But this money is your trust fund. You'll get full access to it when we leave here or if Uncle deems it necessary for you to take some. Now, do we have a deal?"

Tom said nothing. There was nothing he could say. They were leaving this place someday. " _ _In 6 years"__ her letter had said. That's all they had left. __Six more years.__

"Tom?" Hermione pressed as his arms wrapped around her again. He leant towards her ear and gave it a soft kiss.

"This was the best birthday Hermione." And neither said anymore.

OoO

 _ _Alrighty folks that's it for me! I hope you liked this update, I know there was a time jump but it's just so I can move the story along at a timely pace. Hermione and Tom's relationship has been established and that's really all I wanted for now. Let me know what you all think. I'd like to take the time to thank the following people for leaving me a review:__

 ** _ _ **PinkSlytherin**__**

 ** _ _ **Cassiopeia Ravenclaw**__**

 ** _ _ **Guest**__**

 ** _ _ **Magnolia**__**

 ** _ _ **HTBS**__**

 ** _ _ **Rang Tracyn**__**

 ** _ _ **RoamingBunni**__**

 _ _And a special thanks to__ ** _ _ **Lilura Maeva**__** _ _for being my very first reviewer.__

 _ _Thank you all so much and I shall see you again, in the next chapter!__


	3. Chapter 3

__Hello all! Well I just keep churning through these don't I? BE WARNED! It won't always be like this, I'm in a good stride now but I had planned to release these weekly and that may be put back into action once Winter ends. Now, for those of you who asked about Hermione and Tom's Hogwarts letters, YES they will be getting them this chapter. I'm trying to pace the story out through an actual time span and in school terms you have to be 11 before you can be a first year. Since Hermione and Tom both have birthdays at the end of the year (the beginning school terms), they'll be turning 12 after they arrive. This is taken from the fact that in the books Hermione is one of the oldest in her year as her birthday is in September. Also I've had a few people ask about Tom and Hermione's relationship and I just wanted to explain somethings. My version of Tom will always have Hermione up on a pedestal, she was the first friend he ever had and the first person to ever care for him.__ ** _ _ **She is all that matters to him**__** _ _, therefore at times it will seem that he's a little soft for her. HOWEVER, this is only in regards to Hermione. This will__ ** _ _ **not**__** _ _be the case with anyone or anything else. Don't you worry, our boys still dark. I hope this clears somethings up. Please enjoy chapter 3!__

 ** **Chapter 3****

Today was the day of the orphanage children's release to London. They were all permitted to go into the city for the day - if they were over the age of 13 - and look for work in shops or visit the local establishments, with what little money they may have. Hermione had written to her Uncle and gained 'special permission' for her and Tom to be allowed to go. Reluctantly Mrs Cole had agreed and, though she argued profusely for Tom to stay behind, both children were ready and prepared for their outing. As the Summer was drawing ever closer and their trip to her godparents was imminent, Hermione took this opportunity for her and Tom to be able to pick up some essentials. She knew her Aunt Estella would be horrified at Tom's lack of homeware and belongings and - what with her penchant for spoiling children having been unable to have their own - she did not want him to become overwhelmed with their generosity once again.

It'd been revealed after Tom's birthday that he'd felt too indebted to her loved ones and had not been able to speak for many days hence. Hermione had wondered about his pride and had warned Uncle Leo not to go overboard, but it seemed he was more unused to getting something for nothing. Subsequently Hermione had received a mortified letter from her godparents after Tom had written to them offering his services as household help during their stay in the Summer. It took her over a week to explain to Tom about her parents and the Grigori's charitable backgrounds, leaning heavily on the fact that they did not want anything in return from him - his company and their continued friendship would suffice. It worried her that he treated the world with such suspicion and kindness with a cautious reverence. She hoped in time she would be able to teach him to have an open heart. But for now she'd be content that his heart was open for her at least; all the while having to stop her thoughts from wandering into the dark place of __what ifs.__

Shortly after his birthday they'd both been on garden duty. Shovelling the late January snow was difficult but they'd combined their gifts enough to send each other warm breezes so as not to catch cold. Somehow their warmth attracted the local wildlife and a - rather confused and sleepy - snake had slithered out of a hole in the ground in search of the source. Hermione, who had reached out to stroke it, murmured her apologies to the snake. When she'd looked over at Tom to do the same, he'd hesitated a moment and let out a series of strangled hissing noises at the snake. Surprisingly, the snake's soft forked tongue had reached out to touch Hermione's hand one last time and had slithered back to bed. That was the day he'd told her his secret about being able to talk to snakes. He'd apologised for keeping it from her and confessed that - since not too many people were fond of snakes - he did not know how she'd react. She simply laughed and told him that one day he'd have to take her to the zoo, for she wanted to hear all about the __scandalous__ secrets the snakes had to offer. Since then she'd felt sure in her heart that he wouldn't run from her.

She was dressed in one of her nicer day dresses, the white ones were Tom's favourites on her and she'd managed to convince him to wear a pair of his new trousers. It'd been another morning of him insisting on tying her ribbon for her and she insisting he eat so that he wouldn't feel faint later on. Neither of them were anything but excited for their trip. Hermione had made many lists as to which shops to visit and the vast quantities of things they needed to buy, whilst Tom read as many books as they could find about Devon - the place in which Salcombe, her godparents resided in, lived. He'd said he planned to learn all that could about the towns and seaside so as not to seem ignorant when meeting them. Having never really been anywhere further than the orphanage, London's edges and the yearly trip to the countryside Hermione surmised that he was still worried his company would be burdensome. Sighing once more, Hermione plucked the maps from his hands and tucked them under one arm. Ignoring his protests, she picked up a spoonful of thick porridge and shoved it towards him, forcing him to eat 3 more until she'd return his property.

"For goodness sake's Tom. We still have 2 weeks till our trip! You can stop learning for five minutes and take time to chew your food." He glowered back at her, swallowing another disgusting lump, and nodded his defeat. He placed the maps on the table beside him and Hermione beamed.

"Now," She glowed excitedly, dropping a large notepad onto the table. "I've outlined our itinerary for the day. These are the shops we're visiting first - as they are the most popular and will become more crowded as the day goes by-" Hermione trailed off as a group of snide girls entered the dining area. Within seconds, they had spotted them and came sliding over to their table.

"Aw look, well if it isn't Mr and Mr Freak!"

OoO

Tom glared as the tallest blonde pushed forward and sneered right in Hermione's face. He felt Hermione stiffen beside him but otherwise saw no outward signs that she was afraid.

"Why Mandy, aren't they just adorable? Mrs Freak - the broom haired, beaver faced, know-it-all who doesn't shut up half the time and Mr Freak - the bastard of a dead whore and too dumb and poor to speak. " A portly looking brunette joined her, and was breathing heavily next to the blonde. Tom felt darkness crackle around him, he made to stand up but was stopped by a hand on his arm. It was Hermione's.

"If anyone around here is a whore, Julie-Ann, it's most certainly you." The girl stared, gobsmacked at her, and began to splutter her outrage.

"What? You lying little sl-"

"We all know it's true Julie-Ann." Hermione cut her off neatly. "We all know about the craftsmen in the tavern where you work. Mary Lou Simmons told us all months ago." Tom held back a laugh as the girl, who'd turned a rather ugly shade of purple, forgot Hermione and rounded on a lanky girl behind her. Using Hermione's brilliance as a distraction, Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her from the dining room before the screaming started. As the doors behind them swung shut Hermione dived into his arms. She was muttering into his chest, burrowing her face deeper as if she wanted to hide. Straining to listen, he could just about hear her tiny voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm __sorry__ , I'm so sorry." She sounded so remorseful, Tom couldn't understand it.

"I can't believe they said that about your mother. I'm so sorry, Tom. It's all my fault. Forgive me." Dragging his fingers over, her curls he looped one around it thoughtfully. He'd often thought about his parentage growing up. He'd seen adoptive parents come and go for the other children and sometimes long separated relatives would come to retrieve their wards but he'd never felt a real sense of loss at not having a family. He'd once overhead Mrs Cole gossiping to cook about his oddities.

 _"_ _ _Oh that boy. A handsome face for sure, he'll grow up to be a real smooth talker but my my those eyes. Sometimes Cooky I just swear I see the__ ** _ _ **devil**__** _ _staring back at me. Must've been that mother of his - my she was__ ** _ _ **an ungodly sight**__** _ _\- probably a fan of the__ ** _ _ **lucky**__** _ _worker if you get my drift. That odd boy has her eyes though, must've gotten the charming face from his father. Whoever that may turn out to be! Still 'tis a crying shame…"__

He'd broken into her office the following night and, finding the recorded images of his birth, learnt the name of his mother: __Merope__. He found he didn't not care if she was a person of loose morals or unnatural addictions, he simply wanted to know her name. He'd also kept the blurred picture they had of she and he together after his birth.

Coming out of his thoughts he gently pulled Hermione away from him.

"It does not matter Hermione." Her watery eyes, dimmed in her remorse, stared up at him.

"But-"

"No." Tom cut her off firmly and for the first time Hermione looked surprised. " _ _They__ are wrong Hermione. They are wrong about you and they are wrong about me. Do not feel sorry, __you__ did nothing wrong. They are the scum here. We are gifted and different and __they__ are nothing. They are __dirt__ to us. __Beneath us__. Do you understand me?" Hermione nodded slowly and he released her arms from his firm grip. Reaching into his coat pocket, he handed her the notepad with her lists on it and grasped her other hand in his.

"Now, don't we have some shopping to do?"

OoO

Hermione walked contently beside Tom. Her soft grey cardigan was warm against her skin and she could practically see the heat waves rising in the air. It was an unusually warm day for late Spring and she was glad they had opted to have their new things delivered to Uncle Leo's home instead of lugging them around themselves. If there was anything her mother had ever taught her, it was that a lady could not go around sweating. Looking down to her right side, Hermione could see her hand entwined with Tom's. He insisted on walking on the road side of the pavement - so as to protect her from vehicles and dust - but their hands had remained joined the entire day. Surprisingly, she found, her hand was the only part of her that had stayed cool. She looked up at Tom to find him gazing back at her, his dark eyes swallowing the glint of her bright golden irises. Smiling, she pulled his hand a little closer and sighed contentedly.

"Are you enjoying our day together, Hermione?"

The softness of his voice almost startled her. She thought back to hours ago, the two of them standing in the orphanages hallway, his eyes burning with barely restrained hatred. His voice had rung through her ears, harsh and cold like a funeral church bell. She'd never heard anything more terrifying. In that moment, Hermione had felt as if Tom were older than his years. No longer his 11 years but something far older. He seemed no more a boy in those heavy seconds than her godfather had in the days after her parents deaths. His anger aged him, morphed him into another - someone Hermione didn't recognise.

 _"_ _ _They are__ ** _ _ **dirt**__** _ _to us.__ ** _ _ **Beneath us**__** _ _."__

She'd felt deceived by the light before, but in that moment she could've sworn his eyes had gather a crimson hue. A red sheen creeping in around the edging of his irises. They weren't the eyes of __her__ Tom. The thought was enough to make her shiver, so she shut it away in a box in the corner of her mind. __For another time__ , she thought.

"I always enjoy my days with you Tom," She smiled up at him. "Who wouldn't want to be with their best friend always?"

Despite her earlier misgivings, she was delighted to find that Tom enjoyed shopping with her. She thought he would've become bored as most boys often did when confronted with colours, shoes and all manner of things deemed 'girly'. But Tom had embraced them all, even going so far as to accompany her to pick out their new swimwear for the coast. She discovered that it pleased Tom especially when she noticed something she thought would be good for him. It was nice knowing that he trusted her judgement. Of course she'd already known she'd have to take the lead on most things as he was not the most well informed in matters of fashion or fabric quality. Hermione was by no means superficial herself, but her mother had taught her to have good taste and - whilst simple dresses would suffice for her - she enjoyed honouring her mother's memory.

It'd been a long day. Hermione's feet ached in her delicate shoes and she wanted nothing more than to get back to orphanage and have Tom comb her hair until she fell asleep. She'd paid for the two of them to have a car service escort them home, far too tired to walk the long distance they'd come from, and Tom was excitedly bobbing up and down in the back seat of the taxi. Hermione gathered he'd never been in a vehicle before and tiredly gave the driver their destination, settling her head against the back of the seat. After her parents died she steered well clear of vehicles of any sort, wincing every time an engine backfired or a trains whistle could be heard in the distance. However after the court hearing, and learning that their killer was not the vehicle but rather some drunken men who'd been irresponsibly driving, she'd soon reconciled with the uses of mechanical vehicles. The taxi slowed to a stop and their driver informed them that they'd arrived at their destination. Paying the man and thanking him for his services, Hermione slid out of the open door - dragging Tom reluctantly behind her - and waved as the driver moved away. Turning her head, Hermione could see a lot of commotion on the flagstones of Wool's courtyard. Pushing through the thin wrought iron gates, she walked towards the crowd gathered in the centre of it. There was a lot of hushed whispering and the humming of group mumurings quietened as she and Tom drew nearer. Once they reached them Tom took the lead, clasping at her hand and weaving them forwards through the crowd. Coming to the middle he stopped sharply in front of Hermione and sucked in a quick breath. Leaning around him, ducking under the arm he stuck out in front of her, Hermione wondered what was so terrible that it'd caused him to stop dead. Then, she saw it.

At first glance it looked like a pile of flaming clothes, bundled together to bulk up the kindling better. But they weren't clothes or kindling. Hermione watched horrified as she saw the two faces of her parents, faces she'd memorised and immortalised with needle and thread, burning steadily on the stone floor before her. Their tailored limbs had been torn from the stitching and the stuffing had long since burnt away. The smart dress clothes she'd so lovingly designed were crackling around them and the beads she'd carefully chosen and sewn in for their eyes were melting steadily in the blaze. Hermione felt her legs give out as she saw what was underneath; the wooden box her father had carved for her lay blackened and smoldering beneath the slowly cremating figures. It's beautiful ivy pattern painted black by the soot and flame. But scattered around it were the torn and glaring remnants of her last photo with her parents.

She didn't even notice the words ' _ _Die Freak'__ painted in red beside the embers.

She saw nothing but the ground rushing up to meet her as her world went dark.

OoO

Tom sat in the chair beside Hermione's bed. He'd long since stopped reading to her as she breathed steadily, her sleep had become calm once more. He found himself curious of her; never before had he seen a person cry in their sleep. But since he'd carried her unconscious body from the courtyard and up to her bed, her closed eyes had been leaking consistently for the past hour.

Tom had known instantly that something was wrong. The second they'd reached the centre he'd tried to stop he but he wasn't fast enough. Whilst she watched shocked, his eyes took in the crowd and he saw the smirking faces of the older girls staring back at him. The tall blonde Julie-Ann gave him a small wave and turned away with her friends. He could hear Mrs Cole exclaiming through the crowd.

 _"_ _ _Vandalism! My word what a day, who could've done such a thing? And all this commotion over a burning toy why I never-"__

Tom tuned her out as he felt Hermione slide beside him. He knew she was going down and it was all he could do to catch her before she hit the floor. Laying her flat, he left her side for just a moment to reach into the flames. Hitting the burning dolls away he made a grab for the blackened box and tucked it into his coat pocket. Looking up as he turned away, he stopped for a moment and saw the frightened faces of Penelope Bishop and her brother Dennis watching the fire in front of him. Tom noticed that while Penny's face looked shocked and scared, Denny's eyes were darting around guiltily. Tom's eyes narrowed as he filed away that particular information for later and, picking up Hermione, he made his way past her scorched possessions and up the steps of the orphanage.

He didn't know what to say to her. He __couldn't__ know what to say to her. He'd never known and lost anyone, his people had been gone to begin with. He decided to keep hold of the box for now, he'd show it to her Uncle Leo and see if he could get it fixed. But for now, Tom was going to do what he did best.

Make the scum of Wool's pay for hurting what was his.

OoO

Hermione was dreaming.

She was in her bedroom. Not her tiny uncomfortable room in the orphanage, the bedroom she had in her home. The bedroom her mother had decorated by hand and - with her father's help - had filled with more love than any one person could have deserved. The room was filled from top to bottom with beautiful snowdrop blossoms. They were her favourite flowers and every available space - from floor to shelf space - was covered in bunches, each tied with a silver ribbon. Suddenly the room began to echo with a beautiful humming sound. It was her mother's voice. She was humming the waltz she used to put Hermione to bed to. It was the song her father had first asked her mother to dance to, at the ball they met at 13 years ago, and it'd been their favourite ever since. Hermione closed her eyes, listening to her mother's clear voice - so beautiful and painful all at once, it made her head spin. She wanted her mother to kiss her cheeks; she wanted to feel her father envelope her in his arms once more. But they can't, a tiny voice said, they're dead Hermione. __You lost them.__

Suddenly a vision of Tom grew in front of her. They were back in the entrance hall of the orphanage, his eyes flashing red in front of her.

 _"_ _ _They're dirt to us, Hermione."__

 _"_ _ _They're beneath us Hermione."__ His eyes grew darker with every word and Hermione reached her hands out to his face.

 _ _You'll lose him too.__ The voice was more menacing now.

"No I won't." Hermione murmured, she found it hard to move her lips.

 _ _You will, Hermione.__

"No I won't!" Her voice was getting louder, like a tiger roaring to be released from its cage.

 _ _You will.__

"NO!"

And just like that, she shot up in her bed and was met with immense pain.

OoO

As soon as Hermione had begun wriggling and crying out in her sleep, Tom had rushed to her side to hold her. Unfortunately, his timing wasn't the best, and just as he had leant over her she'd sat up - causing her chin to crash painfully into his forehead. Rubbing his sore head, he reached over to her cheek and clasped it lightly.

"Some power you have there Hermione." He chuckled lightly. "Remind me not to save you again anytime soon."

Hermione, who was rubbing her chin confusedly, held his hand to her cheek and breathed out a deep sigh. Tom knew instinctively that her eyes would be darkened and pulled her head into his chest - he hated when her light dimmed.

"They're gone aren't they."

"I'm sorry." He really didn't know what to say to her. She pulled back away from him and looked into his eyes.

"You can't disappear on me. Not ever. Please don't get lost." For a second Tom worried that she'd gone barmy. But seeing the fear swimming in her eyes, he pulled her back to him and shook his head.

"Where would I go Hermione? Nowhere without you."

OoO

It was three days before their trip to Hermione's godparents and Tom was practically flying. Mrs Cole had been particularly foul to him all week - caused, he suspected by her jealousy of their plans - and had given him rubbish almost every morning and every afternoon she could. She'd also banned Hermione from keeping him company as he did his tasks and had threatened to cancel their trip _"_ _ _Uncle be damned"__ if she saw her attempt to help.

Normally he would've hated being separated from Hermione, but since she'd designated herself 'chief' of packing their supplies, he was happy to give her some time to herself. Though he knew it was all a distraction technique to separate herself from her grief, he also knew that it was an excellent opportunity for him to do some snooping without her judgement or censure. He recalled his interrogations throughout the previous weeks. None of the lower classes - young orphans bellow the age of 9 - knew anything about the incident or who'd been behind it. He'd also learned that the older group of girls who usually picked on Hermione were all in punishment for the day during the incident - on account of their screaming match in the dining hall that morning. Whilst it ruled them out, Tom wasn't so sure that the smirk on Julie-Ann's face was all for seeing Hermione suffer. He was sure she was somehow responsible. He also suspected that the Bishop boy had some knowledge of the event, but whenever Tom tried to corner him his sister would always be around to scurry him away.

Spotting another wad of paper lying on the ground, Tom moved to pick it up when he heard talking coming from Mrs Cole's office. Tiptoeing swiftly across the hall, he sneaked a peek through the gap in the door and drew back in surprise. The oddest looking man he'd ever seen was standing in front of Mrs Cole's desk. He had a large auburn beard and matching fluffy hair. He was wearing, what appeared to be, a spotted orange and brown suit that looked downright ghastly - especially against the backdrop of her puce office. The oddest thing of all is that the man appeared to emit a golden glow. Tom had seen that kind of glow before; Hermione had one that appeared whenever they practiced their gifts together, only hers was a pearly white.

Listening in more closely to what the man was saying, Tom could only hear Mrs Cole's voice rise above the hum conversation.

"Quite a prestigious looking school it seems. Must cost a fair amount too… But __why on earth__ would you want him? Hermione, I understand, but why __Riddle__? That boy is nothing but trouble! And quite the odd one too, caused fights in my __fine establishment__ many a time. You can only imagine the kinds of things he'd get up to in your academy!" Tom's eyes widened considerably. This man was talking about taking Hermione away. Some kind of school, he thought he heard, and the man wanted him too? Perhaps this was her godfather's doing? Running silently to the stairs at the end of the hall, Tom dropped his rubbish bag and ran straight to Hermione's room.

Bursting through the door and startling the poor girl half to death, Tom collapsed on the floor beside her. Breathing jerkily, he tried to talk only to be shushed by Hermione until he was no longer panting for air.

"Hermione," He coughed out, not able to contain his excitement any longer. "There's a man downstairs with old Cole face! He's the oddest thing you've ever seen! All orange and dressed weirdly. He glows gold too, wait till you see him!"

"Tom, what are you babbling about? People don't just glow you know."

"He did glow, I'm telling you!" Tom was almost red with indignation. "He glowed just like you do sometimes. And he was talking about us, Hermione. Something about a school for us. I think he was sent her by your Uncle Leo, maybe another ploy to get us out of this dump?" Hermione's head had snapped up sharply at this.

"What do you mean school? Uncle Leo never said anything about a school? I'm sure he would've told me if he had something planned for us. He always has before…" She trailed off and Tom felt some of his excitement fade, she was right, he'd always made sure to tell them of his plans so they were prepared for them.

"So if he's not from your Uncle Leo… Then who is he?" Hermione seemed to consider this for a second.

"Did you hear anything about what kind of school it was?" Tom paused and thought back to Mrs Cole's ranting.

"She said something about it being prestigious? And how it must cost a lot and then she used the word "academy"… What do you think it means?"

Before Hermione could answer however, there came a brisk knock at the door and Mrs Cole marched in, the unusual looking stranger following behind her.

"Hermione my dear, oh- __Riddle__ , I see you're here too." Her snide voice seemed anything but pleased at this fact. Tom shot a glance at Hermione, who was staring determinedly at her shoes as if trying very hard not to laugh.

"Anyway as I was saying, there's a gentleman here who'd like to speak to you. Tom, would you __kindly__ wait outside?" Her tone implied anything but the connotations of the word 'kindly', but before Tom could say anything the strange man addressed Mrs Cole.

"That's quite alright madam. As I am here to see both of them, I may as well just talk to them at same time. Seems a sensible conclusion no?" To both Hermione and Tom's surprise, Mrs Cole grunted her acceptance and stomped out of the room. Once her footsteps had subsided into the distance, the strange man sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and reached into his pockets. Pulling out two letters, one addressed to each of them, he handed them to the children and introduced him.

"Hello Miss Granger and Mr Riddle. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and I teach at a school called Hogwarts. However, Hogwarts isn't any ordinary school, you must be special to go to this school - one might almost say __gifted__." Clearly amused by his little joke, Dumbledore looked over the two children, eyes twinkling periwinkle blue and continued.

"For you see children, Hogwarts is a school for Witches and Wizards. And that is __precisely__ what you two are."

OoO

Hermione was reading through her letter. After hearing Dumbledore's statement, she couldn't quite get her head around the fact that she was a witch. Witches, in her experience were wart nosed hags who were mean to children and put hexes on people. She was quite certain that she was none of those things, but as she scanned the letter she couldn't deny that his story seemed credible. Dumbledore was currently talking about the four Hogwarts houses and their founders - Hermione couldn't help but think Tom seemed like a Slytherin. Tom however, seemed more suspicious of him than ever.

"How do we know that you're like us?" He asked impertinently. Hermione did not scold him however; his suspicion came from a good place after all. He was trying to protect their secret and - after several doctors had tried to pry it out of him - she couldn't blame him for being on the cautious side.

As if he had already expected this question to be asked, Dumbledore raised a wooden stick from his jacket pocket and pointed it towards Hermione's bed. A pale blue light shot out of it and engulfed her two fantastic beasts. Tom, in a blind panic jumped forward to stop the old man but Hermione held him back. She wanted to see what he would do. Suddenly the blue glow vanished and the dolls she'd made so lovingly seemed perfectly fine. Breathing a sigh of relief, she moved as if to retrieve them and got the shock of her life as she found she didn't have to go anywhere. They were __alive__. Well as alive as any doll can be. They were both lumbering towards her, small soft bodies juddering slightly as if her careful needlework restricted them. But just before they reached her, Dumbledore pulled out his stick once more and sent a yellow light towards them rendering them both motionless.

"Suffice it to say young Master Riddle, I think I've proved well enough that I am just like you." Tom grinned excitedly at Hermione and began to tear open his own letter.

It had been a strange afternoon for Hermione. Not four hours ago she'd been finalising their plans to stay with her godparents and now she had three months until she'd be attending a new school. A school for __witches and wizards__. Hermione didn't know what to think. Shortly after their meeting with Dumbledore ended Tom had been dragged away by Mrs Cole to finish his neglected chores. This left her alone to ponder the conversation she'd had with the older wizard.

 _"_ _ _So, you were saying professor, we are required to live on the premises for the entirety of the school year?"__

 _"_ _ _Yes, Miss Granger. All students are required to stay on school premises for the school terms, there are four in total. Though we do allow students to leave and go back to their homes during Winter break, it is however mandatory for all students to return to their homes for the Summer. Now onto the terms of your tuition fee, I know you are more than covered Miss Granger and I shall be taking you to Gringotts myself to help you convert your money. As for you Mr Riddle, your situation being what it is I am happy to talk with the school board and get them to agree a yearly grant for your education." Tom wasn't paying much attention so Dumbledore looked over at Hermione for confirmation. She shook her head, smiling.__

 _"_ _ _That will be unnecessary professor," She said softly. "Tom's fees shall be paid along with mine. You'll receive our checks each term from a Mister Grigori, he's my godfather. You may have to convert the money however as most of his is in Russian currency." Dumbledore was staring at her curiously.__

 _"_ _ _Excuse me child, I must interrupt you a moment. Am I to understand that your godfather is Leopold Grigori?" Hermione nodded.__

 _"_ _ _Do you know him Sir?" Dumbledore chuckled.__

 _"_ _ _I think that is a conversation best left between the two of you Miss Granger." And the subject was promptly dropped in favour of which classes she was interested in taking.__

Hermione found she didn't understand. Surely her godfather could not know of such a wondrous world of magic and keep it from her. Perhaps Dumbledore had been confused. Nonetheless she knew for certain which topic she'd be bringing up on their visit to his home in a few days time.

OoO

Tom slumped exhausted onto the bed next to Hermione and buried his face in her hair. If it wasn't bad enough he'd performed 6 hours of rubbish duty with no real break, he'd also received an hours lecture from Mrs Cole about shirking responsibility and missed dinner. Whilst that last factor wasn't too devastating, he found himself irrevocably hungry. Tom almost cried in relief when Hermione passed him an orange, a packet of biscuits and a jam sandwich. He'd never been more grateful for Estella's home preserves in this very moment.

Once he'd eaten, Hermione pulled out a packet of red liquorice wheels and the two lay together chewing thoughtfully. It was he who broke the silence first.

"We're magical Hermione."

"I know, Tom."

"We're going to school in a castle, Hermione."

"I know, Tom."

"We're going to live in a castle and be wizards and witches, Hermione."

"I know, Tom." He stopped talking for a second to look at her face. It was thoughtful and almost seemed troubled. Tom worried about that look, it always meant something unexpected was on the way. Noticing his gaze, she turned to look back at him - her bright golden eyes gazing into his deep black pools.

"Tom" She whispered.

"Hermione" He whispered back.

"I'm glad we're going together."

"Me too."

OoO

 _ _Why hello again! This is just getting ridiculous, I can't believe I'm getting through these chapters so quickly. It seems almost too easy for me to be writing this so smoothly, something is bound to go wrong… Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I got such a huge wave of love and responses from you all from the last one so I really hope that continues. I didn't want to put too much into the story about the bullying in the orphanage yet as that will become more important as years go on. However, in the next chapter we shall be exploring the relationship between Uncle Leo and Dumbledore as well as going to… [DRUMROLL PLEASE] … HOGWARTS! Yes that's right, we'll be setting off for their new adventures in the next chapter. I wonder what house Hermione will end up in… ;)__

 _ _In any case, thank you to all my dearies who reviewed:__

 ** _ _ **intentional love**__**

 ** _ _ **Xi-hime**__**

 ** _ _ **Guest**__**

 ** _ _ **Guest**__**

 ** _ _ **Wushbrown**__**

 ** _ _ **LilyMyDeer**__**

 ** _ _ **HTBS**__**

 ** _ _ **Harmonic Wisp**__**

 ** _ _ **TheMacBack**__**

 ** _ _ **Mireille**__**

 ** _ _ **swishyla**__**

 ** _ _ **Paul's Chooka**__**

 ** _ _ **naname-nah**__**

 ** _ _ **APeaceOfPie4Everybody011**__**

 ** _ _ **DianneBaquiran**__**

 ** _ _ **PinkSlytherin**__**

 ** _ _ **Cassiopeia Ravenclaw**__**

 ** _ _ **The Butterfly Dreamer**__**

 ** _ _ **Fizzybaby8**__**

 ** _ _ **Guest**__**

 ** _ _ **Guest**__**

 ** _ _ **Guest**__**

 ** _ _ **Romantically Distant**__**

 _ _And I hope to see you all again soon!__


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my little loves! I_ _'m back again, I took a little more care with this chapter as it covered a lot of the background plot that will be covered lately. Orginally I had planned for H &T to go to Hogwarts in this chapter but there was just so much background to cover that I decided to split them up. Moving on! Now, as of last chapter, we hit over _**_150_** _follows and_ ** _50_** _reviews! Thank you all so much, I'm so glad you're enjoying this journey with me. So as a reward for all your lovely words, and just to check if anybody_ ** _actually_** _reads these things, I'm having a little competition for you! The details will be posted in the_ ** _opening statement of the next chapter_** _\- so keep your eyes peeled! Now enough chit chat, on with chapter four!_

 **Chapter 4**

The journey to her godparents had been a quiet one. Uncle Leo, not trusting the trains to deliver them safely after hearing of the ongoing discord happening throughout Europe, had ordered his driver to pick them up from the Wool's early that morning. It had caused a great stir in the dining hall as, once many of the children noticed the long car pulling up outside the wrought iron gates, they had forgotten their food and crowded the windows - knocking over several chairs and trays in the process. Mrs Cole had shrieked at the mess but roughly jostled the crowd aside so she too could peer through the windows. A thick moustachioed driver and a well muscled, dark skinned male exited the car, both walking swiftly towards the doors of the orphanage. They were admitted entry by a startled Jenny and were consequently led into the dining hall. The children all scrambled back to their original places and Mrs Cole moved forward to greet the men. Hermione and Tom had giggled as she started into the 'wobble walk' she only did for male visitors and stood to follow her path to the men. The tough looking individuals - ignoring Mrs Cole's breathy greeting - turned to Hermione and bowed their heads.

" _Dobraye ootro_ , Miss Hermione." The driver hand removed his hat and held out his hand to her. Hermione squeezed it gently and smiled up at him in greeting.

"Good morning to you Boris, how have you been?" Boris scratched his moustache and patted her hand.

"My days are good, Miss Hermione. Youngest syn Alexei has moved to school." Hermione nodded her understanding and moved to greet the other gentleman. The darker skinned man however, was not so formal, and picked Hermione up in his arms, hugging her to his chest. She felt Tom move defensively behind her but Hermione just laughed.

"Hello to you too 'Slavi!" The muscled giant placed her back on her feet and she turned quickly to Tom - rolling her eyes fondly as his own checked her over for injuries.

"Tom, I'd like you to meet Boris Pochenko and Vyacheslav Bogatyr. They are my Uncle Leo's body guards and have been with our families for years. Practically my other Uncle's right?" Boris twitched a smile at her and nodded his head to Tom who returned it respectfully. 'Slavi' moved to embrace Tom, but seemed to think better of it after a look from Hermione. Noticing Tom's posture relax slightly out of the corner of her eye, she knew she'd done the right thing.

"Where are your _meshki_ Miss Hermione, Mister Tom?"

"They're up those stairs in my room Boris, it's _shestoy_ on the right."

" _Gospozha_." And with that, the two men turned and left the hall.

"Russian Hermione?" Tom asked curiously. And, upon seeing her coy smile, shot back one of his own. "You'll have to teach me."

The silence, that had descended quickly upon their entry, soon revived itself as the hall filled with excited whispers. Mrs Cole, who unfortunately was not as pleased as the the rest of the room, spluttered indignantly at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I am simply quite shocked! What _ill-mannered_ employees your Uncle keeps! I shall be writing to him _immediately_ to inform him off the impertinence of his staff. I've never seen such a display." Hermione almost laughed, watching the grown woman do all but stamp her foot. But worrying about the repercussions on their trip, she decided to smooth some ruffled feathers.

"Oh no Mrs Cole, please don't do that!" Hermione shot her the biggest puppy eyes she could manage and slightly hunched her posture to appear saddened.

"It is simply their custom in Russia Madam. They are unused to being in the presence of such a high class, _attractive_ lady - meaning yourself of course. They didn't wish to offend or shame you by showering you with attention, in fact they pay you a _great_ compliment by not addressing you at all." Beside her she could feel Tom shaking against her arm; his barely restrained laughter evident to none but her as his face remained impassive. It was not at all helpful for the situation at hand and Hermione found herself rather annoyed at his lack of cooperation.

"I hope you understand and all is well for you now. Please Mrs Cole, I cannot bear to see you hurt." Hermione, slightly nauseated by her own words, had hit the nail right on the head. Mrs Cole's eyes sparked brightly and she shook her bobbed hair gaily.

"Well," She said breezily. "It seems I was wrong about them. What well intentioned young men! As you say, I'm now quite sure such _fine specimens_ cannot be so ill disposed." Tom's shudder of disgust brushed against her once more and it took all of her composure not to join in.

"Of course Mrs Cole," Spotting Slavi and Boris carrying their bags to the front door, Hermione took hold of Tom's hand and smiled an angelic smile towards their matron. "But we must be going now, I'm afraid. I'll miss you all terribly while we're away, but we'll be back for the yearly trip with Mr Wool in August."

"What a sweet child you are! I hope you have a safe journey and a good trip. Erm…" Pausing for a moment to look at Tom she steeled herself and continued. "You too I suppose Mr Riddle, try not to create too much trouble for Miss Granger."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mrs Cole."

Hermione and Tom had slotted quickly into place in the car and the latter had soon fallen asleep to the sounds of the crackling radio. Hermione found that she couldn't sleep as she watched Tom's face rest serenely - something she was sure only she had ever seen. She couldn't help but think how much younger it made him look. The years before Hermione had come to the orphanage had been hard for him; she only knew as much as he told her, but the permanent stripes across his back told her the rest. Her mind wandered uneasily into the realm of _what ifs_ ; what if she'd never come to the orphanage? What would have become of Tom? Hermione hated the feeling she was having. It was a mixture of responsibility and impending sorrow; a burden she was shouldered with, much like punishment of Sisyphus. Only instead, of a boulder, it was Tom she'd have to keep hold of - and ensure he'd never fall and crush her. Enough now, Hermione thought, drawing herself back away from that dark place. Her internal battle could be put on hold for now, after all she had far more important ventures ahead of her. Hogwarts was growing ever closer, it's knowledge and magic just waiting to embrace her. Dumbledore had told her much of the school's library and Hermione's mouth watered at the prospect of new books. Thinking of Dumbledore brought her back to her current journey; she'd omitted and mention of him in her last letter to her godfather, wanting to see the look in his eyes as she mentioned his name. Uncle Leo wasn't much of a liar, not that he often tried, but Hermione worried about the aloofness of Dumbledore's words.

 _"...that is a conversation best left between the two of you…"_

What had he meant? Was her Uncle like her? Had her parents known anything about her magic? These were all questions she held inside her; questions she'd have answered today, though the prospect of their answers terrified her.

OoO

Tom opened his eyes slowly. A wild curl of Hermione's hair was tickling his nose and, as he pulled it away from his face, three more fell to join it. Tilting his head slightly, he could see Hermione's face curled into his shoulder; her small weight so delicate against his side that - if he hadn't have looked down - he'd hardly have noticed. Tom suppressed a smile, it seemed no matter where they were his sleeping beauty would always be beside him. He hoped that would never be the case; the dark, possessive side of his heart - the part that whispered _mine_ at every breath she took and every tiny noise she made - enjoyed the warm feeling that burrowed in the pit of his stomach. Before she came along he'd not known he could feel this warm, and the feeling became known to him as simply 'Hermione'. He'd felt the way it curdled as she watched her parents memory burn, her pain had roared in his ears as his darkness whipped around him. The need to punish them all, the need to hurt and burn.

After Dumbledore's visit, Hermione had been more distracted than usual. Alongside preparing for their trip, she'd also thrown herself into the pursuit of knowledge about magic. Whilst it made him happy to see her so enthusiastic again - this coupled with the knowledge that they really were magic caused many a public slip of happiness from him in past few day - he couldn't help but think back to the cause of her misery in the weeks past. It was these dark thoughts that led him to cornering Eric Whalley in the cleaning shed. Eric had crumbled instantly; the bravado that was always displayed at Billy's side was sorely lacking once confronted alone and he was left flailing like a fish as Tom clasped his magic around his throat. He smiled at the memory of it.

 _"Please, pl-ugh!" The boy gurgled and gasped under Tom's targeted gaze. He smirked coldly as he watched him writhe on the floor beneath him. As the boy changed colour once more, Tom released the hold on him with a snap. The boy keeled onto his side, clutching his neck as he coughed and wretched like the air around him was poison._

 _"I_ ** _said_** _, Eric, what do you know?" Tom asked again, his voice so cold and high it was almost unrecognisable compared to his usual baritone. Eric, who was still coughing loudly on the ground, held up his hands - in a desperate attempt to beg mercy._

 _"Please Tom, I swear I don't kn-" He was cut off by a blow to his right cheek. Tom had backhanded him. This was especially shocking as it was common knowledge that he_ ** _never_** _touched anyone - besides Hermione - and especially not those he deemed_ ** _filth_** _. It seemed everything became blurred when she was involved._

 _"Now_ ** _Eric_** _," Tom said, his voice so soft it almost sounded pitying. "Don't insult your betters. We're not all as stupid as you are. Or half so bad at_ ** _lying_** _." Eric trembled on the ground. He was past the point of pretending to be brave now Tom observed, snot and tears dripping from the older boy's face. How_ ** _disgusting_** _, he thought. What was the word Dumbledore had used again?_

 ** _Muggles_** _._

 _Tom sneered, thinking it suited them perfectly. The word, for him, sounded like people who were dirty and worthless, just like the scum at his feet. He placed his foot on Eric's chest and pushed hard, using his magic to make the weight feel heavy. The boy beneath it cried out in pain as his ribs began to creak._

 _"Wait," Eric wailed out, his panicked voice making Tom's head hum with pleasure. "STOP! I'm sorry. I'll tell you. Please… I'LL TELL YOU!" And with that, Tom removed his foot and dropped to a crouch besides the boys head. Trembling, Eric blinked up at him in fear and wiped a hand over his face._

 _"They were angry, the older girls were angry. They wanted Broom-_ ** _Hermione_** _to suffer. Said they'd cut up her clothes or bed sheets or something, I-I don't know! But they didn't know where her room was. They came into the dinner hall asking. Billy and I said nothing Tom, I_ ** _swear_** _we d-didn't! It was that_ ** _Amy_** _slag, she swaggered up to them, her and that little_ ** _Dennis_** _creep, and told them she knew what would hurt her most. She was the one who did it Tom, and I know he helped her. It wasn't m-me I swear! I s-swear it, p-please…" The boy started sobbing disgustingly one more and Tom tutted at him exasperatedly, standing up once more._

 _"Honestly Eric," He sighed, a bored expression appearing once more on his face. "Now was that_ ** _so_** _difficult?" And with that, he kicked some dirt onto the older boys face and walked away._

They had three months. Three months left of their lives, Tom thought with glee. He'd leave the Bishop girl out of it - Hermione was fond of her as her first friend and there was no real evidence to suggest her involvement - but the boy and Benson were his. He knew informing Hermione to join him - or even participate - was something akin to stupid so he decided to plan it privately. He would, however, inform her of his actions in post. That way there would be less of her anger and the logical side of her would see the reason behind his 'justice'. Tom wasn't sure how he wanted to deal with them; it was a given he'd use his magic to punish them but it would need to be long lasting for the pain they caused her. She was _his_ and he'd make sure it was a message they never forgot. Sliding his arm around her, Tom stroked Hermione's mane. He never wanted to see that kind of pain in her eyes again. She was his queen, just as he was her king and he'd slaughter anyone who so much as breathed her name wrong with his bare hands. But enough of his revenge, Tom thought. He could plan the particulars later.

For the first time in his life, Tom felt nervous. He was heading into unknown territory, a place Hermione coveted dearly but it was not quite her home. Her godparents, though already having welcomed Tom, were unknown to him. It was an unpredictable situation he found himself in and Tom _hated_ not being in control. It was different with Hermione, her bossy tendencies worked well with his unflinching authority, as she maintained him with structure and he gave her purpose. But entering into a new place with new people without an end goal was something practically foreign to him. Hermione would take the lead, as she usually did with such social dealings, and Tom would follow from their - his usual path of observe and adapt would work perfectly as always. Ah yes, Tom thought, he would most certainly use his time wisely. He was, after all, a very charming young man when he wished to be, it was easy to identify people's vanity and exploit it for his own means. Though a small part of him felt desolate; at the orphanage Hermione was _his_ , they moved together fluidly, always working as one. Now he was about to meet two people who'd had her first and Tom was _not_ good at sharing. It was also unnerving how quickly the two had accepted him and his relationship with her, he'd thought that they simply trusted her judgement but deep down he hoped that they would like him all the same.

Against his side he felt Hermione begin to stir, Tom continually stroking her curls as she unconsciously burrowed closer to him and took the opportunity to look out of the window. He held back a gasp. Never before had he seen a sky so clear or houses so brightly coloured; the town was such a stark contrast to the harsh grey and ash coloured buildings he was used to - not to mention the dirty industrial skies. He squinted up ahead, seeing the beginnings of a harbour from the approaching shoreline, Tom felt he should wake Hermione. They still had some things to go over before they got to the godparent's home and he still wasn't sure where they stood on sharing the news of Hogwarts. Tom _really_ hated being unprepared. Tapping her head softy and moving to lean against her ear, he began to whisper to her softly.

"Hermione, we're almost there. Wake up _princess_." Using the smooth endearment that she always loved was a sure fire way to wake her, and sure enough she began to stretch against him. Tom always found it amusing just how much Hermione reminded him of a cat; she loved finding warm spots to sit/stay in and, judging by her propensity to burrow into him, sleep in also. She was soft, much like he imagined a feline's fur to be and had a way of mewling in her sleep. All this coupled with the fact that - at her most riled - her hair sometimes resembled that of a lion's mane, and she had the claws to match. Such a contrast to his cold, serpentine self. She was by far the more emotional of the two of them, but he was still the most dangerous. They certainly were an oddly suited pair.

Hermione sat up, the momentary confusion in her eyes disappearing as Tom grasped her hand. He always like they way they glowed once she awoke, it was as if they reacted to her seeing him - a notion that pleased him greatly.

"I think we're getting close to the chateau." He murmured to her gently.

OoO

"Miss Hermione, Mister Tom, we are close to the rezidentsiya." Boris called out from his place in the driver's seat.

Hermione sat up straight, keeping hold of Tom's hand as she peered out of the window. She'd awoken from a lovely dream about her and Tom riding in a carriage and was startled momentarily when he roused her. Registering Boris's words, she could clearly see the gates to their final path. They had only cross them and take the path up the stunted cliff side and they'd be at the estate in no time.

"How close are we Boris?" She heard Tom ask cautiously.

"It will be visible soon Mister Tom. Less than _minut_ I think."

Hermione could sense Tom's apprehension as they stopped in front of the gate. The armed guards looked as friendly as Boris and 'Slavi had originally appeared, but a few of them recognised her and bowed amiably through the window.

It'd been a slow climb up the hillside, but as they reached the top they could see a line of people - male and female, ranging from teens to greying adults - standing still outside of the large house. Hermione smiled warmly, she'd always loved this house. Her aunt Estella was descended from a long line of Botanists and as such had a vast enjoyment in maintaining the beauty of her gardens. She'd planted beautiful rose bushes all along the windows and Hermione could see the famous 'golden' pear tree standing starkly in the distance behind the house.

The house itself was not unchanged from Hermione's last visit - some ten months ago. Its wide timber doors painted a clean white colour, standing out prettily against the brown brick work. Vast lines of white windows outline the house and the white railings beneath them were wrapped with gently curled ivy vines. The modern chimney piece blended nicely with the reddish roof and she could see several birds resting atop it. The neat brickwork contrasted prettily with the nature surrounding it and Hermione could distantly see the green of the sea water waving gracefully behind the property. Whilst the wide rectangular exterior did it's best to contain the vastness of the property, Hermione already knew just how much bigger it was on the inside.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tom's wide eyes - they were swallowing all before him, his obsidian orbs sparkling with wonder and they circled the fountain and parked in front of the line of people. Hermione saw a few faces she recognised, some of the older maids and servants she'd known as a young child stood poised in line, but Hermione was surprised too see so many new younger faces. Most were female and she suspected her aunt had seen something in her gossip magazines about the new fashions in prominent households.

Moving to release Tom's hand, she found the more she tried to pull away the tighter his hold became. His face remained impassive as always, but Hermione could see the subtle plea in his eyes for her to stay with him. Sighing, she slumped back in her seat and waited for 'Slavi to open the door. As much as she loved Tom - he was her best friend after all - she sometimes found his reluctance to be without her suffocating.

The door to their car opened and she clambered over Tom - who hadn't moved, pulling him out of the vehicle as the door closed behind them delicately. She heard Tom thank 'Slavi quietly and smiled at him. Suddenly a shrill voice could be heard and several small maids jumped aside hastily.

"Is that my darlin'? Hermione, honey! Is your young man with y'all?" The loud, American accented voice grew higher as Hermione pulled Tom through the double doors.

"Aunt Estella? Yes we're here, where are you?"

She was almost knocked off of her feet when, moments later, a buxom woman in a bright yellow sundress hugged both her and Tom to her chest.

"My darlin's y'all are here!" They were released from her heavily perfumed hold and held at an arms length - both children taking a moment to breathe deeply as the former Belle rained down upon them.

"Oh it's been so long, honey that hair is just' wild as a tumbleweed! Oh my, this the young man you've been tellin' us about? Oh the stars he is just handsomest little fella!" The startled look on Tom's face caused Hermione to start laughing; it was rare to see his expression unguarded - something Hermione only experience when they were alone - and to see it now in such an odd situation pleased her immensely.

"Tom, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Estella. Aunt Estella this is my best friend Tom." Tom bowed politely at her with a respectable 'Ma'am'.

"Why I'll be, such a polite gentleman!"

"Don't mind the way she talks Tom," Hermione chuckled. "She's a reformed southern Belle." Aunt Estella swatted at her fondly and wrapped an arm around each of the children.

"Now that we're all acquainted, let's go find your Uncle Leo - he's hiding around here somewhere, I just know it!" Boris entered behind them carrying Hermione's case and Tom's trunk.

"Boris honey, leave the bags to the maids, grab 'Slavi and get your butts in here!"

OoO

It appeared there was no arguing with the lady of the house once she was set on something. After finding and greeting Leo she had ushered them all - Boris and Slavi included - to the dining room and called for lunch to be served. The dining hall at Wool's appeared pitifully tiny in comparison as they'd been seated at the table. She'd introduced them to the chef and kitchen staff briefly and then seated them all neatly around the round table in the middle of the room. When Tom had whispered to Hermione, asking why the table was not rectangular, Hermione explained her Uncle Leo's policy about everyone having an equal place at the table. Tom thought that he could easily come to respect this man.

Tom had released Hermione's hand reluctantly as they sat down but felt at ease for the moment. He established that he liked both of her godparents well enough and the feeling appeared mutual. Her - though she insisted on being called 'Aunt' by him also - Aunt Estella's persistent and sunny disposition was hard to discourage and Hermione had warned him early on not to try, but Tom found he could bear her actions easily as she did not seem to be hiding any ulterior reasons for doing so. Her Uncle Leo, on the other hand, was a calm eyed gentleman with a large star shaped scar across his right eye. Despite his tough appearance, he was a warm and generous man who seemed to adore his talkative wife and respect his workers greatly. Tom had noticed the kind way he dealt with a nervous server who'd spilt the tea brought to him - instead of admonishing her he'd merely joked with his curling Russian accent and waved away her 'unnecessary' apology. His behaviour told Tom of his worldly background, before any stories were told, and it was clear to him that - like Hermione - these people were not ruled by their wealth or position. For the first time among strangers, Tom felt almost at ease.

"Now my deti," Uncle Leo's jovial voice swum across the table. "I hope you will be pleased with the rooms we've provided you. George and Vasilisa will take you up to see them after dinner. But first, let us catch up! My little Hermione, I have not seen you in so long. I have missed you greatly. And Tom, my _krestnitsa_ has told me much about you. Her affection for you is good in my eyes. Perhaps we shall come to share it one day, I've always wanted a, how you say, _nee-phew_. I hope you come to think of us as _sem'ya_ in good time also. I have a feeling we will be seeing you for many years to come." Tom wasn't sure whether to feel threatened or comforted by the man's words - though the translations from Hermione helped somewhat. Beside her husband, Aunt Estella just laughed.

"Oh Leo, don't you go scarin' the boy now! He'll never wanna come back here with you sizin' him up to takeover!" Her southern twang was strong the more amused she became, but Tom observed it wasn't an overly unpleasant sound. Uncle Leo joined in her laughter.

"I'm sorry my children, my mouth gets carried away with me. Let us pick a new subject. Tom, Hermione, how have you been faring at that orphanage? Please _dragotsennyy_ , tell me you've decided to let me burn it down after all!" Tom repressed as smile as Hermione scolded her godfather.

"Uncle Leo _net_! Leave it alone, we only have a few more year to go. In any case, we have some exciting news."

She was interrupted by the servers coming to collect the plates, as they were collecting them and Estella began to suggest dessert, Boris and 'Slavi politely excused themselves and were halted from exiting the dining hall by Leo and Estella's protests. Tom took this distracted opportunity to whisper with Hermione.

"Now Hermione? Are you sure you'd like to tell them so soon?" She looked nervously over at her relatives but nodded her head determinedly.

"It's either now or I lose my nerve." She whispered. Her relatives were still arguing with the two men but luckily they were saved by the dessert platters arrival. Tom had never seen so many types of cake or pudding before - the starved little boy deep down inside of him wanted to snatch the tray out of the waiters hands and run to his room with it, but he calmed himself by thinking of how much more cake there'd be for the next three months. Reaching for Hermione's bowl, he spooned her some trifle and then got some for himself.

"Hermione, honey, you were sayin' somethin' about some news?" Her Aunt Estella stared at them both expectantly. Hermione looked over at him and he nodded reassuringly back at her.

"Well," She started. "Do you remember when I was a little girl and I accidentally set fire to the curtains in the guest room?" Uncle Leo laughed.

"Oh yes! I'd almost forgotten, I've never been so _gordyy_ of you. Little Hermione fire bringer." He chortled heartily as Hermione blushed prettily.

"Well do you remember what my mother said to you Aunt Estella?"

"Why yes honey, she said not t'be too angry with you 'cause it wasn't your fault. I remember your mama said somethin' about a gift?" Hermione smiled and nodded her head. Tom looked over at Uncle Leo and saw him staring curiously at Hermione, he couldn't quite put a finger on the look but it seemed almost like something he'd long awaited was about to pass.

"Yes a gift Aunt Estella. Now as you know my mother and father always thought my gift was something special that only I had. But, when I went to the orphanage and met Tom, I discovered that I wasn't alone at all! Tom has a gift too." Uncle Leo now looked over at Tom too, his discomfort over the scrutiny was numbed by the delighted look on Aunt Estella's face as she clapped her hands together with glee.

"Oh that's just lovely honey, I'm so glad you two found each other."

"So for a while it was just the two of us and our gifts, until one day last week we received a visit from a man. He said his name was Professor Dumbledore and he was from a school named Hogwarts." Tom watched Leo's face carefully and was pleased to see it freeze upon hearing Dumbledore's name.

"Anyway he told Tom and I that our gifts weren't just anything. It was actually magic, magic that lived inside of us. And then he told us we were witches and wizards and we'd been accepted into his special school so we could learn all about it." There was silence across the dinner table. Beside him, Hermione coughed a little at Tom and he nodded across the table at the two godparents.

"Yes," He said slowly, in his most adult tone. "We were both asked and we both accepted. So we shall start our education there in the fall." Still they were met with silence. Hermione began to fidget beside him, he knew she was growing uncomfortable at the extended silence but made no further attempt to break it.

Abruptly, Uncle Leo stood from the table and looked down at the two children. There was silence for just a second as he looked them both in the eyes and then a slow grin began to spread across his face.

"Well," He said thickly. "It's about time." And then turned and strode from the room.

OoO

Hermione was utterly flabbergasted, looking at Tom beside her she could see he was a little less shocked than her - but the tension in his posture couldn't hide the surprise.

"Where- Where's he going Aunt Estella?" Hermione asked, looking over at her for help - the woman was was practically bouncing in her chair. She looked back at Hermione exasperatedly.

"It's a celebration my dear, sweet babies! We were worried good ole' Albie would never get to y'all!" Hermione clasped her hands to her mouth and, unconsciously began to nibble at her fingers. Tom swooped in beside her and pulled them under the table, holding them fast in his own. She knew how much he hated when she did that, and somehow he always knew it was happening before she did.

At that moment Uncle Leo reentered the room with a bottle of something tall and bubbly and four small champagne glasses. Pouring the drinks for everyone - Hermione remembered the exceptions of alcohol for minors in their house was bound to celebrations only - and leading them in a toast. Once he had seated himself once more, Hermione rounded on him.

"How on _earth_ can you know these things, both of you? You're so calm about this situation, do you possess magic like us? You are acquainted with Professor Dumbledore enough for informalities and yet he would not tell me the _nature_ of your relationship. Please, I'd like some answers." Aunt Estella smiled over at Uncle Leo, reaching up to stroke the scar on his face, and he looked tiredly back at her.

" _Sladkiy_ , I think it is time to fess up. Would you like me to go first?" Aunt Estella nodded gratefully, and excused herself to speak with the maid.

"Now, my young friends. Shall we move to somewhere more comfortable?"

After they had settled in the library and tea was served, Hermione leant forward to begin her questioning but was cut off as her Uncle held a hand.

"Hermione, _rebenok_ , I would never deny you. You're curious mind is what made you dearest to me. But for once, I ask you to listen and wait. You, and of course you also Tom, may ask any questions of me you wish. But after the _istoriya_."

Hermione made to object, but surprisingly, Tom answered for her.

"Of course sir, we shall try to restrain ourselves."

"There is no need for ' _ser_ ' in this house Tom, if you cannot call me Uncle just yet then please - Leo will do." Tom nodded and sipped his tea. Hermione wasn't sure, but for a moment she thought she saw a flash of a smile in his eyes.

"Now, where to begin. My _istoriya_ with Albus is a long one, I think maybe we cover my family first. As you know I am a _Grigori_ \- the last Grigori as my family are long dead. The name 'Grigori' here means much wealth - like the name 'Granger' - but what you don't know is what that name means back in _Rossiya_. In my country, the Grigori's are known as one of the oldest and most _pure_ wizarding families in its lifetime." Hermione let out a gasp of shock.

"So it's true then Uncle, you are like us?" To her confusion, Uncle Leo shook his head at her.

"No my little one, I am _net_." Beside her, Tom leant forward tentatively.

"If I may si- I mean, _Uncle Leo,_ " He sounded slightly strained but continued nonetheless. "What do you mean when you say 'pure'?"

"Chistaya krov' - or 'pureblood' in your language, Tom. It is a term old magic families use to describe themselves. It just means that there was no member of the made or born without magical lineage." Tom nodded and moved back next to Hermione who gestured for her godfather to continue.

"Now I shall continue. Unlike the rest of them, I was born without magic. My brother before me had magic. He was nearly _desyat' let_ born before me but he had his own… Deformities. Whilst his were, physical, mine were magical. They call people like me _squib_ \- though there is no word for this in my country. I also had a sister, but she died shortly after her birth." He paused, taking a sip of his tea as Hermione and Tom murmured their condolences. Waving them off lightly, he continued on.

"As you can expect, my _vospitaniye_ was a little different of that than my brother's. I was shut in doors a lot of the time and hidden during family events whilst he was taught dark spells. My brother's acceptance to _Durmstrang_ was the final straw for my father. He sent me to live in the mountains in a private _rezidentsiya_ \- it was against blood code to cast me out entirely. And that was where I met Dumbledore. He and his _kompan'on_ Grindelwald came to my home, in my late teens, seeking shelter for the night. They'd sensed the magical ward around the home and had assumed I was likewise. However, upon learning that I was in fact a _squib_ , they asked to stay longer and talked to me about there cause. It seemed that they wished to see dominion over _prosto_ \- er how you say, _muggles_. They convinced me that my magic had simply been thieved by ' _mudbloods_ ' - a bad name for magical children of muggles." Hermione put down her tea and began to nibble at her fingers. Was that what she was? A _mudblood_. The term sounded like a dirty profanity, unlike the things Tom would murmur in anger at the orphanage, this word made her feel oily and cold. Tom reached for her hands again, pulling them away from her face. His silent act of control forming a source of comfort for her.

"I am truly sorry for it now, I was young and - how you say - idiot back then. Gellert had a way of making people follow his words, even Albus was his follower for a time." He sighed rubbing his hand slowly across his face, thumb catching slightly in his large scar.

"I funded their ventures for a while, even lent them my house for headquarters and recruiting. But seeing the way Grindelwald hurt people and killed easily, hurt me so. His followers were brutal, and they had no problem proving it. One day Albus had enough of Gellert's ways, he began to see that the path he'd taken was wrong. They duelled and we managed to escape with the help of some muggle revolutionaries - left over from the Bolshevik rebellion. That was how I got this lovely mark, it is - how you say - _cur-sed_ mark. Grindelwald was not pleased with Dumbledore's betrayal; his flight with mere _muggles_ left him more enraged than you can imagine. If it were not for the allies, we would not have survived. You've met two of their former members - Boris and 'Slavi," At Hermione's gasp he nodded his head gravely. "Yes, those two were particularly formidable. But I'm grateful to them forevermore, they helped me to see the wickedness I was serving - gave me the strength to _ukhodi_ from it… Unfortunately my defiance meant in the murder of my entire family." Silence greeted him and neither Tom or Hermione could find the words to say, so he continued once more.

"Charisse and Warner Granger were some of the first people I met coming to _Angliya_. As sole heir to my families fortunes, I worked hard to gain my position among the main players in your country. Warner and I became great friends, as I'm sure you know I was best man for your parents wedding _svad'ba_ shortly after. Once they had you and I saw the magic you clearly possessed, I was convinced more than ever I had done the right thing by leaving my country. That is until your father and Charisse died." Hermione looked down sadly and felt Tom squeeze her hands tightly.

"I'm sure that's enough for now little ones." Uncle Leo said softly. "It has been a long journey for you and I'm sure you wish to get some rest. I'll have George and Vasilisa show you to your rooms."

OoO

Tom curled Hermione into his chest, her tears soaking his cotton pajama top as he stroked her hair firmy. Sometime in the night he had heard the muffled sobs coming from the room beside his and had gone to comfort her. He wasn't getting much sleep to begin with, Tom found it nearly impossible to sleep without holding her tiny frame against him now, but this was the first night she'd broken so completely. He knew why she cried. She cried for her parents, the pain of their loss. She cried for the desecration of their memories back at the orphanage. She cried for her Uncle Leo and the story of his past. The tale of Aunt Estella's cruel first marriage.

Just before they were taken away by the maid and manservant, Aunt Estella had come bustling into the room. It was then Hermione asked her Uncle how the two of them had really met - since apparently the subject had never come up before.

 _To summarise, after the fall of the American stock market, Leo and Hermione's father Warner has gone across the pond to find out about expanding their company's efforts westward. It was there that they'd met ruthless business man Johnathon Croften and his timid wife Estella Croften. Leo fell in love with her immediately and often took to escorting her whilst Warner and her husband talked business. Out of the shadow of her husband, he soon saw that she was a charming and beautiful presence - it was soon after he learnt of her magic, she was not particularly strong at spell work - having never been allowed to practice - but her ability in legilimency was unparalleled. It was at the celebration dinner, one night after concluding their business, that Hermione's mother Charisse discovered the abuse. Her husband beat her often - it seemed her "unholy talents" displeased him - and her inability to stay away from his thoughts made her vulnerable to his control. Leo had promised to take her back to England with him and the Grangers but, the day before they were due to leave, Johnathon found out. He beat Estella within an inch of her life and raped her so badly she could no longer bear children. She was also devastated to find - once she awoke - that she could no longer use her magic. Leo brought her back to England with them and nursed her back to health and the two of them married 5 years later. Johnathon had died of a drug overdose sometime beforehand and the two were free once more. Estella never regained the use of her magic, but she could always tell what her husband was thinking._

Tom held his queen tightly to his chest as her small sobs became tired sighs. Oh yes he knew her sorrow, but he knew what pained her most of all. He knew that despite all of this, most of all she cried for him and herself. Her idealistic world of magic - a world of children just like them that would accept them no question, like they'd never had from other children before - had been shattered. He too felt pained at hearing their slurred moniker - _mudbloods_. That was what the wizarding world thought of their gifts. They were blackened before they'd even arrived.

Well he'd show them. He'd show them all; Grindelwald, the pureblood families, the wizarding world would soon come to see that people like he and Hermione were their equal to them. No, Tom thought, as he buried his nose in Hermione's hair. Not equal, _better_.

OoO

 _That's all for now folks, sorry about not being able to include Hogwarts in this chapter._ _Keep an eye out for Chapter 5 which will be appearing shortly after this one! I'm breaking my rule of posting twice in one day because I've let you dears down. Hermione and Tom_ ** _will_** _be going to Hogwarts! BUT, not before some interesting conversations and spectacularly dark events…_ _I'll save my thank you's and speeches for the next chapters intro. For now though, here's a glossary of all the Russian words I used in this chapter. They aren't the actual Russian words, as working with an English and Russian keyboard simultaneously can be difficult. But they are the English interpretations of the way they sound - you can thank my very own Russian aunt Natalija for these haha!_

Russian List

Dobraye ootro - Good Morning

Syn - Son

Meshki - Bags

Shestoy - Sixth

Gospozha - Mistress

Rezidentsiya - Residency

Minut - Minute

Deti - Children

Krestnitsa - Goddaughter

Sem'ya - Family

Dragotsennyy - Precious

Net - No

Sladkiy - Darling

Durak - A Fool

Rebenok - Child

Istoryia - History/Story

Rosiya - Russia

Chistaya Krov' - Pureblood

Desyat' Let - Ten Years

Vospitaniye - Upbringing

Prosto - Plain/Ordinary

Ukhodi - Get Away

Angliya - England

Svad'ba - Nuptials


	5. Chapter 5

__Okay okay I'm sorry! There was just so much in that other chapter that I had to split them up. But, never mind that now. You can forgive me as, more importantly… It's finally here! The moment you've all been waiting for…__ ** _ _ **Hermione and Tom going to Hogwarts**__** _ _! But now onto what I was hinting at in the last chapter.__

 _ _I'm having a little competition in this (and the last) chapter. I want you all to be involved with the progress of this story so the prize f this competition will be… DRUMROLL… Being featured as a student in their first year at Hogwarts! All you need to do to win is__ ** _ _ **1**__** ** _ _ **st**__** ** _ _ **line**__** _ _: leave the correct answer to the question I seek,__ ** _ _ **2**__** ** _ _ **nd**__** ** _ _ **line**__** _ _: Leave the name of your character (no established HP character surnames please) and__ ** _ _ **3**__** ** _ _ **rd**__** ** _ _ **Line**__** _ _: the house you want to be placed in. Now for the question! As you may've noticed there's a character in this series named: Boris Pochenko. The challenge is, if you can tell where I got the name from and where my inspiration is from (I.e. Books, Tv Show, Film, Song etc). Then you could be in with a chance of winning!__

 ** _ _ **Guest readers/reviewers**__** _ _\- if you wish to participate - please leave a nickname or something other than__ ** _ _ **guest**__** _ _or I won't be able to identify you when I reveal the winner in the next chapter! If multiple people get it right I will consider the possibility of having a group of you but other than that I will just pull names out of a hat. Also if you think this competition thing is silly, please feel free to let me know, as much as I want to get people involved, I don't want to waste your time if the majority of you hate this kind of thing. Anyway, on with the chapter!__

 ** **Chapter 5****

The first month of their vacation at the Grigori's passed peacefully. Upon the maids discovery of the two children curled up in bed together during the first night - her shriek had woken up the whole household and Tom was amused to see the scandalised look on her face as she flailed out of the room. Aunt Estella had the room arrangements changed swiftly so that - instead of two single beds in separate rooms - a larger double bed was provided in Hermione's room for the two to sleep in together. Tom was reluctant to admit his surprise at their blase attitude; even knowing as little about sophisticated society as he did, he knew enough to know that their arrangement was considered inappropriate. If Mrs Cole at the orphanage ever found out, she'd have him whipped and locked in the cellar or taken to the local church to be 'cleansed'. It'd made Tom shudder at the thought, but he was a light enough sleeper to never get caught out like that. As such, though unsure whether he liked their two patrons enough at first, he eventually managed to be able to call them Uncle Leo and Aunt Estella without too much hesitation.

Tom had taken to country life amicably, he was happy to play the 'dashing young lord' in the guise of such a household and had even been picking up some select words in Russian from Boris and 'Slavi - though the latter only talked when necessary. They'd told him old war stories of their time in the Cossack and hearing about the failings of the Russian monarchy had given him many ideas on how __not__ to run his kingdom. He and Hermione had also asked Aunt Estella to tell them everything about being a legilimens. She'd told them about the theories of legilimency and occlumency in her years at Ilvermorny. That night she and Tom had decided it would be one of their first challenges upon entering their magical school.

This summer had a profound effect upon both children. Whilst Tom noticed Hermione's small growth spurt and the subtle changes in her perfectly round face, he also recognised his own growth spurt - much more noticeable than hers, though he had always been the taller of the two. He was not so concerned about his own changes, rather he was more concerned about hers - and what strange responses they elicited in him. He'd first noticed a change in himself one the day they visited the seaside.

 _ _Heading down to the beach, Tom followed Hermione over the barrier that connected the property to the the carved out cliff steps. It was a little steep and rocky going down, so Tom took Hermione's hand and guided her slowly to the deserted sands below. Two of the staff from the house had just finished setting up their lunch for later on - Aunt Estella had insisted on them taking a picnic, overly worried that one or the other would get heatstroke or faint in hunger. As they finished their preparations and began sorting through the beach games, equipment and giant umbrella 'Slavi had carried down for them, Hermione grabbed Tom's hand and dragged him to a brightly painted row of huts. Opening the door to a powder blue chalet, she'd pulled him inside and instructed him to place their bags on the settee. He'd obliged her and walked around the room, looking briefly at a painting of a sail boat on the wall.__

 _"_ _ _This is my__ ** _ _ **favourite**__** _ _hut of them all," Hermione had giggled to him. He smiled warmly at her happiness and reached to tug on one of her escaped curls.__

 _"_ _ _And why is that__ ** _ _ **princess**__** _ _?" He asked lightly, tucking the curl back into her ribbon tied bun and making her blush lightly against her dusted freckles.__

 _"_ _ _It has the best view of the ocean!" She exclaimed, dragging him over to peer out of the slotted window. He almost tripped as, in the same second, she dragged him back to the living area.__

 _"_ _ _Come on Tom! We have to hurry and get changed. The sea is__ ** _ _ **waiting**__** _ _for us!" And with that she began to pull off her shoes and socks, her delicate little toes getting lost in the fluffed up rug. Tom practically gaped at her as she pulled at the buttons of her pink sundress, sliding out of it and dropping it to the floor. While, yes, he had seen her get changed before back at the orphanage, that was from her nightie to her grey pinafore and she was always covered with her undergarments. Today she had chosen not to wear undergarments in - Tom assumed - her excitement of going in the water, she stood before him completely naked. His usually exceedingly comprehensive brain went completely blank as she stood staring back at him defiantly, hands on her hips like a scolding nursemaid.__

 _"_ ** _ _ **Tom**__** _ _hurry up! I don't want to miss the best waves just because you're__ ** _ _ **thinking**__** _ _again." She said, stomping her foot at him and throwing his boys trunks towards him. As she bent to pull on her own one piece, Tom spun around on his heels an changed at lightening speed. He could not identify the strange warmth he felt in his stomach and something told him he didn't want to. It was not the usual feeling he got whenever he was around Hermione, almost identical but somehow it'd changed.__

 _ _His strange thoughts were cut of by a large fluffy towel flying into his chest. They were both ready to go now and neither wasted anymore time before running into the cool green sea. For a while they had splashed and played together, flinging bits of seaweed and tasting vile salt on their tongues, all the while thinking up creative new ways to get the most water over each other. Several creative forms of magic were conjured by them both as they tried to make the largest waves to cover the other. At sometime in the water, Hermione had flung herself at Tom - her element of surprise dragging them both under the surface. They floated gently together under the waves, Hermione grinning at him as she reached over and tapped his nose cheekily. In retaliation he poked at her stomach and bubbles of laughter rose up above their heads - causing the two to crest through the surface. Their laughter carried with them to the open air as they both filled their lungs once more. And as Hermione flung her sopping curls out of her eyes, Tom's caught hers and he felt that warm, uncomfortable feeling rise in him again. A moment passed between the two, their eyes sparking brightly as neither said a word and waves lapped around them.__

 _"_ _ _I'm hungry." It was Hermione who had broken the peaceful quiet. Tom nodded and they raced back to the shore, laughing frivolously once more.__

 _ _Later that night, as they'd lain curled together in the bed, Tom had thought about the strange feeling from earlier. It'd always been there, ever since he'd met her he'd been overcome by his insides warming at her presence. But there was something about today, something about the way she'd looked at him when they were free of the water. Something about seeing more of her than he'd ever seen before. It did something different to the warmth; something unfurled and coiled all at the same time in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't decide if he liked it or not. At that moment Hermione sighed beside him and borrowed her face into his shoulder. His usual warm feeling came back to him instantly. It was just the regular Hermione warmth this time and Tom decided he liked this much better than the other.__

OoO

The second month of their stay was much more intense. Uncle Leo and Hermione planned their trip to Diagon Alley - the wizarding shopping area hidden in the heart of London - whilst Aunt Estella and Tom talked social events and she taught him everything she knew about high society living. Hermione was surprised to learn of Tom interest in such things, but at night he whispered to her that he wished to be well prepared for their future. That was a good enough reason for her.

Their trip to Diagon Alley was exciting and terrifying all in itself. Dumbledore had arrived at the Grigori's home early that July morning and Hermione - and she suspected Tom also - was excited to see him again.

"Ah," He'd twinkled amiably upon seeing the two children again. "It appears you're all caught up now. I'm rather glad of that fact. It's nice to see you again children."

"Hello Professor," Tom had said politely. "What are you doing here, if I may ask?" Hermione, unsurprised at his bluntness smiled at their soon-to-be teacher.

"Yes professor Dumbledore, we are very surprised to see you. Are you here for Uncle Leo?"

"Why of course not Miss Granger, I'm here for you and young Master Riddle! Don't you remember? We have an appointment." Dumbledore chuckled at the two children and shook his head. Hermione felt puzzled for a moment and looked over at Tom, who shrugged lightly. Just then, her Uncle Leo swept into the room.

"Dumbledore! Why you wonderful fellow, you look better every time I see you. What brings you here? I hope you've not come to reprimand me about my __tsvetniki__ again? I've told you, my __zhena__ is the expert at all that!" He kissed the man on both cheeks in greeting.

"Oh I've no doubt she is Leopold, my old friend, but that's not why I'm here today. It's official Hogwarts business this time. But we'll get to that. Now, speaking of Estella, where is she? I'm dying for one of her blueberry tarts." The tall, auburn bearded man swept away through the house with Uncle Leo, Hermione and Tom following in his wake.

It turned out that Dumbledore had had a wasted journey coming to them. He'd intended - as the official Hogwarts representative for Hermione and Tom - to take them to Diagon Alley and set them up with accounts in the wizarding bank Gringotts. However, unbeknownst to them all, Aunt Estella had already been in contact with the head goblin there for some time. And not only had she set both Hermione and Tom up with an account, she'd also made generous donations for each so that they could use them on their upcoming school supply trip. It surprised Hermione to see that he was not the least bit put out about this fact. On the contrary he offered his services of apparition to them - Hermione catching the glint in Tom's eye - as an apology for time wasted and accompanied them all the same.

Diagon Alley was everything __and__ nothing like she'd thought it would be. After Dumbledore had lead them through the secret wall behind a pub named - the leaky cauldron - it had opened up onto a beautiful street of old looking shops and the commotion of bustling magic folk. Hermione watched as ladies in tall hats and long flowing robes sat at coffee table, floating spoons adding in their sugar as the conversed heartily. She turned to see Tom's eyes fixed in the sky, looking up, she could just about see the small blue blurs, whizzing in an out of the enchanted bunting above.

"Pixies" Tom breathed against her ear.

Arriving at Gringotts, Hermione was intrigued by the tiny goblins that lined the tall desks. Many charmed file stacks were floating through the air, and she and Tom both watched intrigued as several large filing cabinets spat paper after paper into a goblin clerk's hands. Upon reaching a desk, Aunt Estella handed them each a key.

"Now then my sweet ones, these are your keys to your vaults. They've been charmed against thieves and so that you'll never lose them. We're jus' gonna withdraw enough so we can buy your school supplies. You can come back before y'all leave for Hogwarts but if you need anythin' more and any spare cash you need throughout the year, you can request via the wizards post office." Professor Dumbledore offered a brief description of wizarding currency to the children, but they politely declined.

After retrieving their galleons - Hermione vowing to do all her withdrawals via post from then on, due largely to the nauseating cart ride, and Tom almost dropping dead at the amount of money they'd gifted him - they set off to follow their lists. Though Hermione was drawn towards the store for school books and wizarding tomes, Tom simply rolled his eyes and dragged her into Ollivander's Wand store - murmuring that there'd be __plenty__ of time for books later.

The, decidedly creepy, store was dimly lit and rows of thin boxes were piled high on tall shelves that lined the never ending wall behind the desk. Look up, she could see a beautiful set of ornate windows, positioned oddly flat against the slanted ceiling. Hermione walked forward and dinged the small bell on the counter, jumping back into Tom's arms in fright as a short blonde man popped up from behind it.

"Customers!" He clapped his hands delightedly, Hermione felt Tom's grip tighten momentarily before he released her and moved to stand along side her. She could hear Dumbledore and Uncle Leo chortling quietly behind them as the strange man prattled on about new editions to his collection. Aunt Estella placed her hands on both Tom and Hermione's backs and gave them both a shove towards the desk.

"I'll go first if you like?" Tom said, reaching up to straighten Hermione's ribbon. She nodded her assent and watched as he reach up and took the first box from the man. Before he could even open it, the box rumbled and jumped away from him, Tom jumping in shock also. It was the same for at least 12 more boxes, each inching away from him before he could get near them. Hermione could tell Tom was growing frustrated as this only seemed to delight the odd store owner more.

Mr Ollivander summoned another box from a higher shelf, the boxes either side of it falling with a clunk to the ground either side of the children. The wand maker didn't seem to notice the wands roll out of their crumpled boxes however as he opened the first summoned box himself. He showed it to Tom, who reached out to touch it, and just as his finger tip brushed the wood a loud __bang__ was heard from above them. The old windows they had seen coming in had shattered and large pointed shards of glass were headed straight for Tom and Hermione. With a yell, Tom grabbed her arm and yanked her to the floor, her palm falling flat against a strangely warm ridge in the floor. She closed her eyes tight as Tom lay atop her and held her breath, waiting for the impact. But none came.

Opening an eye, she could see Tom leaning over her, panic settling in his eyes as he scanned her face. Looking down she could see his hand clutched around a long piece of polished wood, much like the one she had underneath her flattened palm. Tom moved off of her slowly as she sat up, clutching the oddly warm wood. It was a stark contrast to coldness in the shop; coldness that hadn't been there when she entered. It was then she noticed Tom's wide eyed expression. They were encased in, what appeared to be, a large, opaque dome. Made entirely of __ice__.

From outside of the dome, she could hear muffled yelling and she and Tom's names being called. Suddenly the dome was floated off of them, and she could see Dumbledore and Ollivander both with their wands raised. Aunt Estella and Uncle Leo ran to the children and hugged them tightly. She was babbling frantically while he was swearing and yelling over their head in Russian at the shop owner. Hermione still felt as though she were in the dome and she looked at Tom in stunned silence. He was staring over at Dumbledore, who was examining the dome with interest and Hermione could see what remained of the mirror embedded into the top of the ice. The thought alone made her shudder, as she took Tom's face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

After things had calmed down Ollivander discovered the two wands in their hands and almost jumped for joy - as Tom remarked later, making Hermione giggle. Examining Tom's wand, he seemed particularly intrigued.

"Why this the first in a long time, I haven't made one of you in a while. What an extraordinary choice." Grinning down at the two youths, he explained. "What you have here Master Tom is __Yew__ wood with a __Phoenix__ feather core - 12", with an unsurprisingly rigid motion. You must hold great power, I only hope it keeps you on the right path. Trust me when I say, you are certainly bound for __extraordinary__ things my young fellow." He handed it back to Tom and moved swiftly on to Hermione's.

"Ah lovely, simply lovely. I remember you well! One of my only ones this century to be crafted by another, what a good choice Miss Hermione. You are certainly powerful too. It is a difficult wand to be chosen by indeed, __Acacia__ wood with a __white river monster spine__ \- 10 1/2" and a light flexibility - most uncommon in this type of wood. The carvings alone show you it's stubborn nature, but the wand itself can enhance great power." He handed back the wand and beamed at the two students. Something about his gaze unnerved Hermione greatly. Shortly after this, they paid for their wands and left the shop quickly. Turning to Tom, she let out a large sigh.

"Can we go to the book store now?" He chuckled quietly and followed her lead.

OoO

The rest of their outing continued on a lot more calmly. After the debacle at the wand store, Dumbledore had taken his leave of them and bade both Hermione and Tom good luck - though Tom noticed the strange look in his eye as he watched the two of them. They'd visited the bookstore and picked up all their curriculum required texts, along with a few select recommendations from the school and some oddities they had seen around the store. The robe store across the way was where Aunt Estella truly came alive. Flitting around the displays like a butterfly, picking out fabrics, cloaks and hats for them both. They were lucky that they didn't need scarfs or other accessories - as Dumbledore had informed them that they would provided after the sorting. They skirted past the quidditch store - neither he or Hermione having any particular attachment to sport or outdoor activities - and did a quick skim of their supplies needed from the apothecary. Tom was excited by the prospect of potions, he and Hermione planned to practice several of the more simple brews before entering Hogwarts and he was particularly please to begin finding a way of poisoning their enemies - though Hermione informed him __multiple__ times that this was not allowed.

They went to the cauldron shop and bought two beginners cauldrons - Hermione reminded Tom that it would be unwise to buy the best of everything lest they alienate themselves from their classmates. Tom couldn't particularly see a problem with it being just the two of them for their school career, but decided that - as these children were special like Hermione and himself, unlike the wretches at the orphanage - he would heed her words. They bought many rolls of parchment, sets of beautiful feathered quills and every colour of ink they could find. They also bought fun magical games - such as wizarding chess, wizarding checkers - which, unlike muggle checkers, caused the losing player's counters to burst into flames - and exploding snap. Tom was also very excited to pick up a telescope for their astronomy class though Hermione had giggled that he'd never be able to life his trunk at this rate. They even stopped by the pet store and debated which owl to get for over half an hour; Tom knew Hermione desperately wanted a cat, but she - like him - was a practical thinker and surmised that it would be best for them to get a bird to share so they could write to the Grigori's together. In the end they decided on a proud looking, female Barred Owl. Hermione had said her eyes matched his and the shop owner had proudly proclaimed its letter delivering prowess, so they purchased it quickly and Uncle Leo carried it carefully in it's cage. As they name their owl - deciding on Akila; meaning wise - Tom made a mental note to revisit the cat issue later.

Finally they came to a stop outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and the two Grigori's went in to buy them bowls as they sat on the bench outside.

"Are you having a nice day Tom?" Hermione asked, dreamily. Tom could tell he surprised her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He like the gleaming look in her eyes, knowing enough to know that she was not this excited by shopping - as most silly girl were - but by the prospect of this new world they were entering.

"I am Hermione, I am. Have you thought anymore about what house you'd like to be sorted into?"

 _ _They had this discussion a few weeks ago as they were lying in bed.__

 _"_ _ _Tom" Hermione had whispered in the darkness.__

 _"_ _ _Yes **princess**?" He'd whispered back.__

 _ _She'd pressed herself fully against his side and had her head resting perfectly over his sternum. Tom had had his arm looped around her back and was enjoying the continuous thrum of her heartbeat through her skin.__

 _"_ _ _What house do you think you'll be in at Hogwarts?"__

 _"_ _ _Slytherin" He didn't even stop to consider.__

 _"_ _ _I thought you'd say that." She laughed lightly into his chest.__

 _"_ _ _What about **you** Hermione?" There was a pregnant pause as she sighed, burrowing her face into his chest.__

 _"_ _ _I can't decide Tom."__

 _"_ _ _Why not?"__

 _"_ _ _They all sound so interesting." Tom had laughed at her at that.__

 _"_ _ _Well you can't be in **all** of them."__

 _"_ _ _I know."__

 _"_ _ _You'll have to go somewhere."__

 _"_ _ _I **know**."__

 _ _Another pause, another sigh.__

 _"_ _ _You'll just have to join me in Slytherin."__

The conversation had been left off there and Hermione looked at him thoughtfully as she contemplated her answer. Tom could see the gears whirring away in her brain as she thought about his question.

"Okay," She said suddenly. "I've eliminated Hufflepuff from my list of potentials." Tom laughed at her.

"You know Hermione, that doesn't narrow it down that much…"

"I know!" She howled in despair, crossing her arms in a huff. With all that __huffing__ she could certainly be a Hufflepuff, Tom thought chuckling internally.

"How about this then," She proposed. "If I haven't decided on a house before the sorting ceremony. I'll join you in Slytherin." Tom said nothing. He was too busy focusing on the warm feeling that had invaded his stomach once again.

OoO

The final month of their vacation started just the same. As they only had two weeks left until they had to go back to Wool's, Hermione and Tom spent most of their time reading through their magical tomes and working on spells or potions. Dumbledore had warned them to practice nothing too advanced with their wands or they'd set off the under-age wizarding wards but they were free to practice basic first year spells. They'd also taken it upon themselves to challenge each other - from whoever could read the most books to whoever could cast the spell correctly first - and they soon found that, though Tom had the most magical skill, Hermione read and retained more of the information. Their skills were complementary however and this helped them maintain their usual relationship. They'd also spent more time with each of the same sex god parent as of late. Tom spending more time with Uncle Leo and Boris - learning defensive maneuvers and Hermione spending more time with Aunt Estella and the maids. 'Slavi was apparently undecided as to where his allegiance lay and he joined the two groups on adjoining days. Hermione had been noticing her changes over the summer, and was pleased to see her chest obtain a more rounded feel - though the two swellings were nothing too definitive - and her 'monthly visitor' had arrived around the same time. Her Aunt had provided her with the muggle means of maintaining the flow and cleaning spells had been one of the first things she and her aunt had worked on - without Tom knowing of course. Her Aunt had also talked to her about the 'changes' she was going to be experiencing, warning her not to panic or act irrationally over small things. She also talked about some of the changes Tom would be going through and how Hermione had to allow him space at times - lest their friendship became strained. Hermione tried hard to maintain her decorum at this. Tom wouldn't even play hide and seek with her because he __disliked__ being away from her for long periods of time. She practically snorted at the idea of him "needing space" away from her. It was more like the other way around.

 _ _All good things must come to an end__. At least that's what Hermione had bravely tried to think to herself as she watched Boris and 'Slavi load up the car. She would miss her godparents, it was almost like having her own parents back again and the sadness she'd begun to deal with had reopened itself. She knew Tom was feeling down also, he didn't show it directly - still acting his charming self at all times - but when no one else could see him but her, his posture would flatten and the warm sparks of green would leave his eyes.

During their last week, Dumbledore had come over to negotiate with them about their holiday terms. They had settled on Hermione and Tom staying at Hogwarts over the winter holidays - as the Grigori's would be away on their usual trip to the Swiss alps and neither child wanted to go back to Wool's more than they had to - and agreed upon spending the summer break at the Grigori's, until August 1st when they would return to the Orphanage until the school year began again. The Grigori's insisted on being allowed to ship the children's school equipment to Hogwarts each year themselves as to not allow and of the other children in the orphanage to lay their hands on them. Hermione and Tom also suggested that they complete all holiday school work here before they go back to Wool's. Dumbledore had been very impressed with Tom and her negotiation skills and their plans had been settled within the hour.

As the car was finally loaded, Hermione found herself tucked in the embrace of both her godparents. Tom, who was standing beside them - looking thoroughly hugged as well - was pulled in for a final squeeze also, as Uncle Leo crooned to them in Russian and Aunt Estella sobbed into his handkerchief. Both children entered the car reluctantly and the engine started to rumble. The whole household, including her godparents, stood outside and waved them goodbye as the car pulled away. Once they'd made their way safely down the cliff side, Tom grabbed Hermione's hands in his - kissing her finger tips and murmuring quietly that it was a preventative measure. Hermione closed her eyes at the feeling, beginning to see the effects of what her Aunt had referred to as 'changes'.

OoO

Tom was very dismayed as, looking out of the window, he saw the familiar London buildings pass by. The journey had seemed a lot faster than the one going and Hermione - who had felt slightly travel sick - was dozing lightly, her head placed on the coat that was tucked over his lap. It seemed an age since he'd been here and even though he'd thought he'd missed the London streets, memories of begging in the dirty streets soon squashed that feeling.

Now they'd returned he had work to do. He'd heeded Dumbledore's warning about not using their wands at the orphanage and had had to alter his plans of revenge slightly. Oh yes, he'd not forgotten about little Denny Bishop and Amy Benson. He was still looking forward greatly to teaching them a lesson for what they'd done to Hermione. He thought back to their last night together in the Grigori house.

 _ _He'd been sat on their bed with his eyes closed and back turned to her. He'd tried hard to act annoyed and inconvenienced when she'd instructed him to do so, but he couldn't quite lose the smile from his face at the thought of her surprising him. He loved her surprises.__

 _"_ _ _Okay Tom, you can turn…__ ** _ _ **Now**__** _ _!"__

 _ _He'd turned to see her sitting on the floor, sewing kit opened and two small dolls in her hands. One of the dolls was a slightly longer male. It had dark, knitted hair and two black beaded eyes. It was made of a pale peach skin colour and had a dark green and black decorated suit on. Lastly, looking closely, he could just about see small rounded black shoes with '__ ** _ _ **Tom**__** _'_ _ _sewn into it in small letters. The other doll had wild springy brown curls and a white dress with a grey shoulder coat. He couldn't see its eyes but, if he'd had to guess, he would've seen two small brown beads in place of eyes. He could just about see at tiny '__ ** _ _ **Hermione**__** _'_ _ _, sewn carefully alongside the silver boots it was wearing and a tiny ribbon - in shaped of a flower - was fixed into the hair. She'd made them.__

 _"_ ** _ _ **You made us**__** _ _."__

 _ _They were tiny versions of themselves, the way they were now, in this very moment. He'd never felt so warm. She smiled up at him, cheeks rosy and eyes beaming.__

 _"_ _ _Do you like them?" Tom didn't answer. He reached out slowly and took the Hermione doll from her arms. The sweet face of his princess looked back at him and he clutched it tightly.__

 _"_ _ _Yes Hermione. But__ ** _ _ **why**__** _ _?" He watched her fidget momentarily.__

 _"_ _ _Aunt Estella has been tell me about growing up. There are many changes we will have to go through. I just wanted there to be something for us to have. Something that would be just us, as we are in the moment." Tom said nothing again. He merely held the small Hermione doll, tightly in his hands. His quickly beating heart whispering__ ** _ _ **mine, mine, mine**__** _ _in a continuous loop.__

As Wool's orphanage loomed up ahead, Tom felt a wicked smile grace his face. He had some hunting to do.

OoO

Their arrival back at Wool's caused much disruption. As they'd returned, they'd encountered both Mrs Cole __and__ the owner of the establishment Mr Wool. He'd taken them aside and boomed loudly about them arriving back 'just in time' and almost missing out on 'this year's exciting trip to the sea'. Both children neglected to mention that they had just been to the sea and mustered their enthusiasm with the old man. He'd patted both their heads fondly and sent them away to their beds. Skipping dinner completely was a god send to both children and Hermione, pulling Tom behind her, climbed onto the uncomfortable bed and fell asleep immediately.

On the week leading up to their trip with the other orphan's and Mr Wool's, Hermione noticed a peculiar cheeriness come over Tom. He smiled at some of the other orphans, spoke politely to Mrs Cole and was even pleasant to the maid Jenny - who was bad tempered most of the waking hours. At first she'd been worried that something was wrong, that he had sudden memory loss or an unknown trauma to the head. But she soon came to the conclusion that he was just making the best of their time left before Hogwarts. It seemed the nicer Tom was to people, the more tense and terrified they became of him - her too - which seemed to only spur him to greater depths. As the day of their trip arrived, he shocked her by choosing to partner up with Dennis Bishop __instead__ of her on the coach and insisted she partner with his sister Penny. Eric, who had been taken ill a few nights before the trip, had stayed behind with Mrs Cole and consequently Billy had been partnered with Amy Benson - much to his disgust and her delight. As they arrived at the grim Dover, sea coast town, Hermione was already exhausted. Penny had prattled on and on about shells and fish on their journey and Amy had kicked her chair the entire time. She'd tried to signal to Tom for help but he'd merely smiled across the aisle at her, waving from his train window seat - a trembling Dennis cowering as far away as he could without falling. Thus, she now found herself wandering the boring cobblestone streets with Penny and Amy - who'd been ditched almost instantly by Billy - in tow. Tom and Dennis had long disappeared and Hermione found herself getting angrier and angrier with him. How dare he leave her to these wretches, she thought. Sure she didn't mind Penny but, when combined with Amy, Hermione found her exceedingly irritating. She didn't understand what was happening exactly, but she prayed to herself that this wasn't the kind of 'change' her Aunt Estella had meant.

The day was drawing to a close and Hermione still hadn't seen Tom. Amy had sloped off sometime earlier to look for Billy and Hermione had left Penny with some of the younger children so she could read on the rocks by herself. Sometime later, Mr Wool could be heard, blowing his whistle and calling the children back to the town. Their train would be leaving soon and they all needed to be prepared for the walk back to the station. Hermione stood up from the beaches stony bed and had just started walking back the the steps, when two cold hands covered her eyes. A soft, deep voice hummed in her ear.

"Did you miss me?" It was Tom.

Shrugging his hands off of her, she kept her back to him and kept walking towards the steps. The stone beach crunched noisily under her feet as she heard the echoing sounds of him behind her. She reached the steps and went to climb them but Tom ran hurriedly in front of her and clasped at her hand, leading them up the steps swiftly but carefully. She still not speak to him as he asked her about her day and if she'd had fun with Penny. She __still__ did not speak to him as he continued to badger her however and make ridiculous small talk about the 'quaint nature' of the town. This continued on for several minutes as they walked back in pairs with the rest of the children.

As they boarded the train and he ordered Penny out of her seat with a smile, she decided not to be mad with him anymore. Her Aunt had probably been right, he just needed space from her sometimes. After all today on her own had not been so awful. In hindsight she'd rather enjoyed the peace and quiet. With this in mind, she leant against Tom's shoulder and relaxed to the chugging of the engine in the background. It wasn't until some moments later that she noticed the people in the seats beside them. They were sitting up stick straight, as if there were invisible nooses tied around their necks and any slouching would result in their deaths. Neither moved or spoke to the other. They swayed slightly as the train turned around the tracks , but still their eyes remained wide and unblinking, mouths pressed into thin lines on their faces. It was as if all colour, all life essence, had been drained from them. A rather strange thing to see after such a __fun__ day out. Very peculiar indeed, Hermione thought. Leaning forward to get a better look at their faces, Hermione snapped back in shock and recognition. Her head turned, and her eyes met Tom's as a wide smile crossed his face. He ruffled her hair and pulled her back to his shoulder. Her eyes drifted back across the aisle to the two people next to them. Whatever Tom had done to them, Hermione was sure it would not be easily undone. Poor __Dennis__ , she thought to herself, and poor __Amy__.

OoO

It was finally here, the day Tom and Hermione would go off to Hogwarts. Both children were equally excited and Hermione had suggested that they skip breakfast in lieu of making sure they had everything. Their trunks would be meeting them at Hogwarts - courtesy of the Grigori's - and all they needed to worry about were their wands, hats and robes. It'd been Tom's idea to change into them once they'd gotten onto Platform 9 and 3/4 and Hermione had agreed with him. They bid goodbye to Mrs Cole - something that was neither profound or remotely interesting to them and headed towards the car that was awaiting them outside. Getting a taxi cab to the station was another of Tom's ideas, as he wanted them to arrive early enough so they could find the platform no problem. Dumbledore had explained to them both clearly how to reach the platform - as students had obviously had trouble finding it beforehand - and both children felt very prepared.

Upon reaching King's cross, they headed straight for platforms 9 and 10 - only having a change of clothes, a bundle of goods and a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' between them meant there was no need for a trolley at all. They had opted to leave Akila with the Grigori's so she would arrive at the school safely. Holding hands, they both walked slowly and surely through the barrier. Tom felt as though he was walking through a bowl of jello - and judging from Hermione's face, he could tell she felt no different. As they popped out the other side, a sudden hustle and bustle of noise assaulted their ears. Crowds of families were standing, chatting loudly with their children. Tom could see taller students, with bright shining badges, directing people towards the men collecting luggage. It appeared that no one was to enter the carriages yet. Grabbing Hermione's hand tightly and instructing her to keep her head down, he began to weave them through the crowd unnoticed and they snuck successfully onto the train. Finding a compartment quickly and easily, he and Hermione changed into their long black robes and she flopped down onto the sofa. Placing their bag into the overhead compartment, Tom followed her example, picking up Hermione's feet and placing them in his lap as she began to read. He contented himself thinking about Hogwarts and all it contained. His excitement growing at the thought of himself and Hermione walking the halls together, hexing any and all in their path. Thinking back to the older children he'd seen outside - their commanding presence and shiny badges had attracted his Magpie nature - he decided he'd like to be one of them.

Their peace was broken half an hour later as the huge wave of students began pouring onto the train. Most students carried on past their compartment, as it was already occupied and they were in large groups. After a while it seemed they were safe, the wheels began turning as the train began to move but still no one entered their carriage. Thank god, he thought. Tom soon ate his words as moments later a dark haired, tanned set of boys slid open the door and took a seat in front of them.

"Hi there," The taller one with short curled said grinning. "Is this your first year too?" The shorter one, with longer, straighter hair, winked across at Hermione. Tom glowered as, out of the corner of his eye, Hermione blushed at the two boys.

"Yes," Tom said in his cold voice. "It is."

"Great!" Cheered out the shorter one. "I'm Alphard Black, this is my brother Cygnus. Don't mind us, we're not twins or anything. Just born __uncomfortably__ close together." Cygnus smacked him on the back of the head and bowed mockingly at Tom and Hermione.

"Our pleasure is your pleasure I'm sure." Hermione giggled and Tom decided not to comment.

"I'm Hermione Granger," She said sweetly to __them__ , the voice he loved so much feeling like knives on his skin. "And this is my best friend, Tom Riddle." Tom inclined his head at them slightly, tightening his hold on Hermione's feet as she tried to straighten up. All of a sudden a thin and pale blonde haired boy flew into their nook and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh thank Merlin, __sane__ people." His wild blonde locks gave him a fae look and Tom wondered snidely if he had pointed ears. Cygnus had leant forward and tugged at the boys sleeve.

"What's up 'Brax? Your dad trying to fix you up with Longbottom again?" The boy 'Brax' rubbed a had over his face.

"Worse," He grimaced. "MacMillan." The two other boys howled with laughter as Tom raised an eyebrow at Hermione. She stuck out her tongue at him and wriggled her feet in his lap. Tom sent her a warm glare and listened into the rest of the conversation.

"-ust so irritating I mean, by Merlin! The girl isn't even womanly yet and she was rubbing her chest near my face! I had to use Crouch and Lestrange as a human shield to get out of there." The two other boys were howling with laughter once more.

"Come on Abraxas," Alphard chuckled. "It can't be all bad. If she's like that now, just wait until you're married." This sent Cygnus rolling to the floor and Abraxas sat down next to Tom in a huff.

"Hello, I'm Abraxas Malfoy," He extended a hand to Tom. "Apologies for barging into your cabin. I suffer from an insane father." Tom shook his hand politely.

"I'm Tom Riddle, this is Hermione Granger." Hermione waved from beside him, swinging her feet to the floor.

"Hi Abraxas, don't worry, we don't mind. You are free to sit in here with us." Abraxas smiled genuinely at Hermione and nodded his head at her.

"Thank you. So what houses are you aiming for?"

"Slytherin," Tom answered instantly. "And yourself." On the other seat, Cygnus and Alphard began to cheer.

"Us too mate. Best house hands down!" Abraxas nodded in agreement.

"Much better than those pansy little Hufflepuffs or tedious Ravenclaws. Though I'd rather have both of those then be a damn Gryffindor!" The three boy broke into laughter once more and this time, Tom joined in.

A while later, after much debate about "who's wand was bigger", the door slid open to reveal a taller Cygnus and an angry looking female - who also resembled the Blacks.

"Cygnus, Alphard you little creeps!" Her shrill voice cut through the air like breaking glass as her arms clawed at the young boys. Tom slid slightly closer to Hermione, longing for her tinkling bell laugh once again.

"Watch it Walburga," The older Cygnus warned, his eyes scanning the compartment and falling on Hermione. Tom glowered again, what is it with these Blacks and staring at Hermione. __Mine,__ he thought possessively, grabbing her hand in his.

"Aw come on now cousin! Take my sister away from here, her face ruins everyone's day." Cygnus moaned, covering his eyes. Walburga spluttered angrily from the hallway - only succeeding in making herself uglier.

"We'll see you at the Slytherin table later on Orion," Alphard said, pushing them lightly out the door. "Bye big sis'." And with that he shut the door.

OoO

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was relatively unhindered. Cygnus and Alphard had contented themselves with Exploding Snap while Malfoy had gorged himself of cauldron cakes from the trolley. Hermione had continued to read her books and Tom had nestle her underneath his chin, reading along with her. This came easily, as they both read at exactly the same speed.

As the train came to a stop, the five of them got off of the train and followed the ever moving crowd towards the exit. Hermione and Tom had caught a glimpse of the girl who'd been panting after Abraxas and both of them shuddered at her unfavourable features. Perhaps she'd grow into them, Hermione thought kindly, as Tom pulled her away. Abraxas walked confidently in front as he led them towards a large lake. And older wizard was ushering groups of students - presumably first years Hermione thought - into boats and the five of them shuffled easily into the large wooden floater. It turned out Abraxas wasn't the biggest fan of water and he found it hard to keep his composure as he changed rapidly to a sickly shade of green. Both Hermione and Tom we happy to leave the boat and Alphard tapped Abraxas sympathetically on the back. They followed the castle stairs upwards, Hermione tiring after 3 flights - if it wasn't for Tom's hand hauling her along she would've been swallowed by the crowd behind them ages ago.

Finally reaching the top, they came face to face with none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello students," He twinkled amiably. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Now before we go into the hall I'd like to talk with you briefly about the ceremony…" Hermione drifted slightly as Dumbledore talked on about the different attributes of the houses and what it meant to be chosen by any of them. He finally stopped talking and the students separated into pairs - Hermione and Tom were already glued to each other so this was not a problem for either of them. The great hall doors opened and they followed the crowd through the walk way in the centre. There were four great tables spanning the room. On her left she saw the banners of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and to her right she saw those of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The high ceiling above them was charmed to show the stars in the night sky. As they reached the front of the hall, the students spread out in the open space and all eyes fell on the dingy hat perched on a stool in the middle of the steps. As silence fell, the hat began to move and sing a lovely song. It was about slow beginnings and the dawn of a new age, but she couldn't work out what any of it meant.

Once the song had ended, Dumbledore stepped forward with a blank scroll. He coughed lightly and tapped it and a name appeared upon it.

"Hope Howell" He called pleasantly. A small girl to Hermione's left moved through the crowd and sat on the stool. The hat was placed upon her head and a few seconds later the hat yelled:

" _ _HUFFLEPUFF__!"

OoO

For the next twenty minutes, children's names were called at random and they were sorted to a house. Tom could garner no particular pattern, or order that the names were called in, but he knew he was getting impatient. Abraxas, Cygnus and Alphard had already been sorted into Slytherin. So far there had been far more Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs than any other house. There were 12 children left including himself and he'd only heard 8 for Ravenclaw and 5 for Slytherin.

"Thomas Riddle" Dumbledore's voice cried out. Beside him, he felt Hermione squeeze his hand as he made his way up to the hat. As it was placed over his eyes, he heard a deep, moving voice from within his mind calling out to him.

"Well hello there Mr Riddle. My, my it's been some time since I had a _Gaunt_ in my chair. No matter, it's obvious where you belong. SLYTHERIN!" And with that, the hat was yanked of of his head and he was pushed towards the Slytherin table.

OoO

Hermione's stomach was in knots. There were only 5 students left now and her name still hadn't been called. What if they'd forgotten her? What if she wasn't good enough to be anywhere. The girl beside her was called and she sighed again in frustration. Turning slightly to her right, she could see Tom sitting next to Abraxas. Across from him were Alphard and Cygnus and she smiled at them all kindly. There was a large space cleared next to Tom and she didn't need to see him shoo the other first years to know that spot had been saved for her.

"Hermione Granger" Finally, her moment had arrived. With shaky legs she walked up the steps and sat onto the stool. The hat came down over her eyes and everything was darkness.

"Miss Granger, so nice to meet you. I've seen glimpses of you here and there, there is much of you in Tom Riddle's mind. But let's see about yours. Hmm…" He paused for a moment and Hermione saw images of her parents; of her and Tom practicing spells and potions; Uncle Leo and Aunt Estella helping her build a bookcase at 5. "I have to say Hermione, for me this is a first. I am quite _stumped_ as to where to place you. You have the loyalty and kindness of Helga. The Bravery of Godric. The intelligence and yearning of Rowena. And the cunning and ambition of Salazar. You are the most well balanced individual I've ever had the pleasure to read. Now I shall ask you a question. Where do __you__ think you should be?"

Hermione paused for a moment, what did the hat mean? She couldn't make up her mind in which house she wanted, she already knew that.

"You misunderstand me my dear." The hat interrupted her thoughts. "I speak of you. Yourself anywhere in the world. Where should you be?" Again memories of her parents and the Grigori's flooded her vision. But, overshadowing them all, she saw a vision of Tom and her. Underwater. Another, in the ice dome. Another, in bed in the orphanage, then the Grigori's house. Another, her birthday, then his. A tiny voice inside her whispered one word. __Tom.__

"I thought so my dear. What else could I have supposed? Good luck, Miss Granger. May your choice serve you well. SLYTHERIN."

As the hat was pulled from her eyes, Hermione hopped off the stool and froze. The entire dining hall was staring at her. She felt a hand on her back as Professor Dumbledore pushed her kindly towards the Slytherin table, where she was pulled into a seat by Tom. He was looking over her face worriedly.

"Hermione, what happened under there? You were sat there for almost twenty minutes!" Hermione shook her head shocked.

"What? No it can't be. It all felt so sudden…" Trailing off, she buried her face in his shoulder and shuddered heavily.

"It made me choose Tom," She murmured and he leaned closer to her head.

"What?"

"It made me choose. And I chose you."

OoO

 _ _Woo! Finally I'm done, HOLY MERLIN THAT TOOK A WHILE! I mean seriously, wow! Sorry everybody, but we finally did it eh? What did you all think? I only introduced a few of the characters in this chapter as I really want to leave room for something in the next one. Please **check back up the top** to see the competition instructions and **details** again, but whoosh I'm exhausted! Here's your quick Russian list:__

Tsvetniki - Flower Beds

Zhena - Wife

 _ _And thank you to my lovely reviewers:__

 ** **Guest****

 ** **Guest****

 ** **Guest****

 ** **Misslemonade****

 ** **kiki cat****

 ** **Guest****

 ** **Yuuki Kuchiki****

 ** **Sharkdiver1980****

 ** **DianneBaquiran****

 ** **Romantically Distant****

 ** **RoamingBunni****

 ** **silverwolfigther00****

 ** **SoulSiphon****

 ** **LilyMyDeer****

 ** **Paul's Chooka****

 ** **franchessybee****

 ** **PinkSlytherin****


	6. Chapter 6

__Hello my darlings! I__ _'_ _ _m back, sorry for my disappearing act but honestly I was kind of disheartened by the response from the last two chapters. You guys have always been very supportive and positive towards the story so I was surprised to find a few messages in my inbox that were not very kind at all. Now__ ** _ _ **please**__** _ _don't misunderstand me, I NEED your criticisms, honestly I really enjoy talking with you and being given areas of improvement! But there is a HUGE difference between constructive criticism and telling someone:__

 _"_ _ _YOURE WRITING SUCKS YOU DESERVE TO DIE PLS DELTE THIS SHIT"__

 _ _Or__

 _"_ _ _drink bleach"__

 _ _There were some other charming ones but I think I've made my point. The majority of you are lovely so this is__ ** _ _ **only**__** _ _aimed at those individuals - you've been reported to the site and the matter is being dealt with, but I'm asking you to__ ** _ _ **please**__** _ _move along. I don't mind you disliking the story as everyone is entitled to their opinion but please don't harass me or say such terrible things to people as it's very unkind. Be aware that your actions can be construed as criminal and you can really hurt people who are impressionable. Okay? (Also if anyone else has received this type of harassment, let me know and I can send it to the same admin that are dealing with my problem).__

 _ _Now, enough with the badness lets focus on the good! Thank you so much for your participation with the competition last week! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it and took the time to comment. Unfortunately as there were__ ** _ _ **so**__** _ _many of you I had to pop you in a hat and draw out the winners - as there were so many I've decided to have 5 so I can feature an average portion of you. Although I have to say the Slytherins vastly outweighed almost everyone! Your names have been placed in my outro paragraph and the characters will be featured towards the end of chapter 7.__

 ** _ _ **ONE FINAL THING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INSTANCES OF PUBERTY FOR FEMALES SO IF PERIODS OFFEND YOU THEN YOU BETTER SKIP HERMIONE'S LAST POV. THANK YOU.**__**

 _ _Now on with chapter 6!__

 ** **Chapter 6****

Adjusting to life at Hogwarts was far easier than Hermione had expected. The first night had been the worst. After the excruciatingly long sorting experience she'd wanted nothing more than to curl into Tom's side and disappear forever but she had been surprised at her fellow first years welcoming reception towards them both. Having already met and befriended Alphard, Cygnus and Abraxas, she and Tom were introduced to the people sitting around them. Druella Rosier, a dark haired girl with a rather pointed nose, sat across from Hermione and shook her hand delicately. Beside her was a gangly boy - even taller than Tom - who's name was Caspar Crouch. Hermione had stifled a giggle as Tom whispered in her ear about his hunched posture coinciding with his name. To Tom's left sat two boys, Lestrange and Crabbe, who's first names - according to Abraxas who introduced them - were unimportant. And across the table, beside Abraxas, sat two other girls who were introduce by Druella as Grogda Underwood and Lakelyn Aldermane. Both sent looks of disdain towards Hermione and she blinked back in surprise. Perhaps ugly names really __did__ reveal ugly personalities - as her father had once said. Alphard, who'd moved to sit at her side once she'd been sorted, chuckled lightly and slung an arm around her shoulders. An arm that was soon removed by Tom's glare and Cygnus' guffaws from the other side of the table.

"Ah don't worry about them Hermione. They're just being unfriendly because they don't like competition." Sandwiched between Druella and Abraxas across from them, Cygnus laughed.

"Eh those girls are silly, just like most girls of course! All they think about is marriage and shoes." Across from her, Hermione could see Druella shoot him a dark look. Hermione too rolled her eyes amiably and as their eyes met Druella shot her a mischievous grin.

"Hush Cyg, don't worry Hermione we know you're not that type. Besides I'm sure 'Brax here would much prefer you chasing him then creepy Clearwater!" Everyone other than Abraxas let out a laugh, but beside her Hermione felt Tom freeze. The fork in his hand had come to a stop just before his mouth and his neck stood rigid along with his spine. Though it couldn't have been for more than a moment, Hermione felt the chill of his posture and leant slightly back from the others - closer to him. She knew his jealousy could spike at odd times and this was just another of those occasions, his posture soon returned to normal as her hair brushed lightly across his cheek.

After they'd eaten, the group of first years stood and began to walk towards the entrance hall. As they moved slowly through the crowd, Hermione felt Tom reach out for her hand not wanting to be separated from her easily. Upon reaching a statue and standing with their fellow Slytherins, she turned to ask why they were waiting here and felt a weight on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly she saw the older boy from earlier, Alphard and Cygnus' cousin __Orion__ she'd been informed.

"Hello again." He was not accompanied by the shrieking girl from earlier this time.

"Can we __help__ you?" Tom had answer for her. The taller boy merely chuckled.

"No no," He said amiably. "I merely recognised this ones wild curls and thought my cousins might be around here." Hermione blushed lightly as Orion patted her atop the head and Tom's hold on her hand tightened. The noise of the hall had lessened significantly at this point. The gnarled caretaker, who'd stood beside their piled luggage earlier, had successfully growled most of the students to stop milling in the foyer and subsequently only her group and a smaller crowd of older Ravenclaw girls were left behind. Hermione's eyes followed the beautiful stone archways behind them as her attention was drawn back to the conversation at hand.

"I believe we were not introduced before." Tom said smoothly, but before Orion could reply, Abraxas, Alphard and Cygnus were upon them - Druella trailing lightly behind.

"Don't bother with this git Tom." Cygnus said with a grin, nudging him lightly with his elbow - Hermione was sure she was the only one who noticed his shoulders stiffen.

"What Cyg means is, this is our cousin Orion Black. You met him and our __delightful__ sister Walburga on the train earlier - they're third year Slytherins. Orion, this is Hermione and Tom."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione, Tom." He held out a hand for them to shake, but a nasally voice cut through the atmosphere.

"First years are to follow __me__ and the other prefect to the common room immediately. Stop dawdling like a dirty bunch of __Hufflepuffs__ and move!"

An obnoxious boy with light brown hair and a large nose sneered at their group. A shiny badge, reading 'prefect' in silver letters, glinted on his chest as he jabbed his finger to it and rounded on them. Orion rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Parkinson, we all know you only got that badge because your dad's being buggered by the __rest__ of the governors. Why don't you go snog that ugly Ravenclaw girlfriend of yours and leave first year herding to someone __with__ a brain." Abraxas, Cygnus and Alphard began laughing so hard Hermione thought they'd do themselves an injury. She on the other hand was absolutely floored. She'd heard Billy and Eric say crude things at the orphanage before, even __Tom__ had moments of foul language, but this was beyond anything she'd ever known. She was sure her face would burst into flames if it got any redder and Tom's knowing smirk was not helping at all. Parkinson, however, was spluttering in fury.

"I-I- You don't know anything. You don't even know the password! You're just a lowly third year, I'm a prefect! I-" He was cut off by Orion's derisive laugh.

"Oh please, you argue like a damned __mudblood__. I'm sure your family is delighted that their lineage is left oh-so-safely with you. Prefect Percival!"

Parkinson had begun to argue back but Hermione did not hear a word of it. Her blood had run cold and the cruel word echoed through her mind: __mudblood__. That's what Uncle Leo had said, that's what they thought. She and Tom were __mudbloods__. And from Orion's words, she could tell that it was not something that was considered a __good__ thing. She knew Tom had heard it too, he'd taken both of her hands in his as the argument continued, his own reassurance that she wouldn't chew her finger tips to shreds. Zoning back in, she caught a glimpse of the prefects furious face before he turned and stormed away towards the group of Ravenclaw girls. Orion turned back to their group in triumph and smiled down at her.

"Now then," He said lightly. "Let's take you to your new home."

Later that night, once they'd been shown their common room - a cold stone layout built underneath the schools lake, with green furniture and silver finishes - Hermione and Tom were separated as they were shuffled towards their separate dorms. Whilst Tom followed the six other boys to his dorm, there were only three girls sorted into their house, alongside Hermione. The two who weren't Druella ignored her completely as the walked slowly up the winding stairs. Their bedroom was coolly lit with lamps that held floating blue flames and the floor was the same chilled stone as the rest of the common room. It was a large open room with two charmed windows - Hermione concluded that they couldn't have real ones lest they risk flooding - and four queen sized beds spread into each corner of the room. Each bed was accompanied by a vanity table and there was a door on the right that led to a large expansive bathroom. Grogda and Lakelyn turned their backs on them immediately and walked towards the beds with their names carved on. Hermione was pleased to see that her and Druella's beds were on the opposite side of the room and they moved quickly away from the two whispering girls.

"So, what do you think?" Druella asked her quietly. Hermione smiled at her lightly.

"It kind of reminds me of my Uncle Leo's." She joked. It seemed there was to be no more chat as Druella noted the late hour. Hermione began undressing for bed and Druella joined her, finishing quickly and watching as the other girl took a seat at her vanity. Across the room, she could still see the other two girls whispering at each other, giggling and pointing over at the two of them.

"Don't worry about those two," Druella said calmly. "They're probably just making comments about your hair. They did it to me the entire train ride." Looking at her sleek blonde bob, Hermione couldn't imagine why. As much as she loved her family curls she'd kill to have straight manageable hair at times. Truly it seemed only Tom could tame it. __Tom__. She sat up straight as Druella began to brush out her hair. She'd almost forgotten what he'd whispered to her moments before they separated.

 _"_ _ _Don't be long. We'll meet back down here, once we've seen our rooms."__

Muttering some barely audible excuse at Druella, Hermione wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, grabbed her hairbrush and made her way back down the stairs. As she reached the common room she noticed him sat on one of the sleek green sofas. He was still in his uniform, his robe had been removed and he sat comfortably in his knitted black jumper. As the soft scrape of her slippers grew nearer to him, he reached out and hand for her and she curled herself into his lap. For a moment they merely sat together, his face buried into her hair and her face tucked into his shoulder, just merely being __Hermione and Tom__ as they always were.

"What happened under the hat earlier was really weird." She commented lightly.

"Oh that old thing, I don't like it, it smelled strange and got my name wrong. Called me "Gaunt" of all things, what kind of a wizard creates a magic sorting object that can't even get people's names right? Stupid Gryffindors." Hermione giggled and bobbed slightly, tapping her hairbrush with her fingers.

"I don't mind it, he kept us together didn't he?" Tom didn't reply to her, but he leant his forehead into her back, so she'd known he was pleased. They stayed this way for a short while before Tom began to move behind her.

"I don't like it."

"It's just a hat, Tom."

"No. I mean, I don't like __it__." Tom said quietly, his voice caressing her ears as his hands reached for her brush and she turned in his lap. She felt his fingers glide through her hair as he gently untied the ribbon from her hair; the same white ribbon she'd been wearing the day they met.

"What, Tom?" The brush slid through her hair slowly, Hermione barely noticing as it snagged occasionally in her curls. She'd always loved having her hair brushed. Her mother had always brushed her hair before bedtime, sometimes just when she was feeling blue, so it'd always been accompanied by feelings of comfort and love. But when Tom brushed her hair, the feelings that came with it were very different. While they were no less good than her mother's, Hermione felt the difference; a difference she couldn't describe but still coveted nonetheless.

"I don't like that you are so far away from me." Hermione could have predicted that. The second she'd seen her new bed she knew they'd be having this conversation. She herself had thought about how strange it would be for her and Tom to sleep apart.

"It will be strange," Her murmurings joined with the smooth sound of her hair. "But it is unavoidable." At her cold words, Tom's hands had stilled in its ministrations. The brush dropped to the floor and he turned her quickly in his arms, black eyes searching her golden ones. She knew what he was looking for.

"Don't misunderstand me, Tom. If I could have you with me always, I'd magic us a glue that'd keep us together." Even Tom cracked a smile in his porcelain for that one. "But __this__ is our journey, like Uncle Leo said. For now we must do whatever we can to stay our path. Soon it'll be just us, us and our castle. You will always be my king, but for now we must bind ourselves to our magic. And if that means following the rules, then we will have to do that." Tom dropped his head slightly, Hermione scooting forward so his chin cupped her crown. She often thought about how sharp his face was. It did not possess the usual roundness of a child's, and while Aunt Estella had said his jaw would flatten once he became a man, she couldn't help but feel a pang for the loss of his childhood - a loss that had left him pale and gawked out of starvation and neglect. Leaning back, she kissed him lightly next his right eye.

"Akila will be in your room with you tonight Tom, and you have my gift still. I certainly kept mine with me." Tom nodded in reply, Hermione knew that he was aware she'd put tiny Tom in her bed with her for the night. Though it was not the same as the real thing, she knew they'd be together again in the morning.

"Hermione?"

A shrill girls voice was calling her from atop the girls staircase. She turned to look as Tom sighed heavily.

"It looks like you're missed." Hermione smiled slightly and made to stand but Tom pulled her back to him for a final hug.

"Hermione!" Tom squeezed her hand and stood quickly.

"Meet me here in the morning, we shall have breakfast." And with that, he turned and ran back up the stairs to the boys rooms. Hermione picked up her hair brush and tied her ribbon around it. This was just the start of their story.

OoO

It'd been one month since they'd started Hogwarts and Tom was pleased to say they were adjusting to life nicely. The other children in the school were vastly superior to those he'd grown up with in the orphanage and he was astounded at how normally they'd treated him and their transition into magical life. He'd managed to make some friends in the boys dormitory - though he knew nobody would ever replace Hermione - and even found himself laughing at the twins antics along with Hermione and the other Slytherin first years. He did not like the girls in Hermione's dorm however - the two pinched faced girls, Grogda and Lakelyn, who were always mean to her - as they were grabby and whined a lot and talked incessantly of useless things; their incessant talking didn't soothe him as __her's__ always did. However he found that he could tolerate the third girl, Druella, as she was quiet and did not require much conversation - aside from putting Cygnus in his place every once in a while, which Tom enjoyed very much. Even Hermione had commented on his lack of rigidity towards others as they studied together in the library at __their__ table - it'd taken little over a week for them to establish their place in the book house - but even she knew that he disliked any touch that wasn't hers.

Their first few days had gotten by smoothly, he and Hermione had been seated beside each other for almost every class - and even then they were never far apart. They'd soon identified the classes they were strongest in - Hermione in Transfiguration and Potions and Tom in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Hermione's deference for Dumbledore was great, though many of their classmates were surprised at the Professor's admiration to students who were not in his own house - as he was known to to play favourites from time to time. This admiration however was far outmatched by the greedy look in Professor Slughorn's eyes as he praised the two talented first years - his "newest house stars" - in almost every class. But for most other classes they were evenly skilled and Tom could not have been more grateful for their summer with the Grigori's; their study and the comfort found within their wands was much better tried and tested before their arrival in classes - especially for two such competitive children. The one class they both despised however was Quidditch studies, both children being unable to garner enthusiasm or skill for the subject, they had agreed to call a truce in their competition. And so their routine began, debates at breakfast, work hard trying to outdo everyone else in their classes, break for lunch, round two of classes, quick supper and then into the library for their homework. The only thing either had struggled with particularly was bedtime, Tom always tried to coerce Hermione into staying up later with him and talk - something they'd always find happened in their bed at the orphanage - but she could never stay for long. Someone in his dorm or hers would always interrupt them and practically all the Slytherin's learned of their unique relationship, though no one dared tease him as he tied her ribbons and Hermione simply laughed it off. He knew that she'd adjusted to the change much easier than him, she the more practical child, not __weak__ like him. Oh how he'd despised himself. But even in that disgust, he still held small doll Hermione close as he slept - taking care to tuck her back into his trunk every morning.

The second week was much the same, Tom learned to spend more time in the common room with the other first years as Hermione wanted to 'bond' more with her classmates. He learnt that Hermione's kindness was not limited to just him, as he watched her help the dunce-worthy Caspar Crouch with his overdue homework. He learnt that Crabbe's glowers were more severe when they floated in Hermione's direction - the reason he had not determined yet - but he did not like it and had conditioned himself to stand in his line of sight when it came to her. He learnt that Lestrange's aloof air and self satisfied smirks could be dissolved once someone made a crack about his "lascivious sister". He learnt that Cygnus was the more troublesome and chaotic brother whereas Alphard's jokes were more well thought through. He learnt that Abraxas' nose automatically went up into the air as they'd pass certain houses in the hallways - namely Hufflepuff and Gryffindor - and that he really disliked the screeching quality in Walburga's voice. But none of this compared to the white hot flares of fury that flew through him every time Orion Black appeared. The older boy had Hermione practically spellbound as he approached them and that he never left without first ruffling those perfect curls. He would spend the rest of the day combing through them with his fingers and removing all 'contamination' as he thought it. Despite this, he found himself oddly contented with the group that had formed.

It was the third week however that'd been the worst. That was the week that Tom had dragged Hermione into the common room by her hand and demanded that they leave. That was the week that they learnt of their blood.

 _ _It'd been a particularly cold Autumn morning and golden brown leaves were falling from the enchanted ceiling about the House tables, evaporating just before they hit the students heads. Hermione had found them charming and tried to accio them with her wand, disappointed at their disappearance every time they reached her hand. Tom had gotten so fed up that he transfigured her bread roll into a shining golden leaf and shoved it at her - but his small heart had quivered as she beamed happily back. He found he was glad they'd finished all their homework for the week so they could enjoy their Saturday in peace - he'd been looking forward to trying out the new dueling techniques he'd read about with Hermione yesterday. His eyes roved over the arguing couple - Druella and Cygnus once again - in front of him and settled upon Abraxas, who had been eyeing them along the table and watching their exchange with interest.__

 _"_ _ _You know," He said slowly. "You two interest me. You have the temperament of siblings but the chemistry of a married couple." Tom had smirked at Hermione's blush as Abraxas continued. "You bear different surnames and yet you receive letters and packages from people you both call Uncle and Aunt. You possess the best robes and own a library of your own but do not seem to harbour even the basic social graces. You're both so talented and yet so fascinated. She has the poise of a pureblood but you have the language of a__ ** _ _ **muggle**__** _ _." Tom glowered at him and Abraxas held up his hands in defense as Alphard laughed beside Hermione.__

 _"_ _ _Come on now Brax," Alphard chimed in. "If anyone's a married couple here, it's Dru and Cyg! They certainly bicker like one anyway." Hermione and Druella laughed lightly as Cygnus turned a darker tan and lobbed a bread roll at his brother. They all finished their breakfasts still laughing merrily and moved into the entrance hall; Tom carrying Hermione's bag along with his own. Cygnus sniggered at them and nudged Abraxas.__

 _"_ _ _See what I mean, practically courting! Well it seems you at least know how to be a gentleman," Abraxas grinned. "Perhaps you aren't such savages after all." Alphard laughed too.__

 _"_ _ _Not our Hermione, Brax," Tom bristled slightly at his words. "She could never be a savage, too dainty by half!"__

 _ _A deep unladylike guffaw greeted them from further down the hall, alongside a shrill shriek of laughter. They'd attracted the attention of Grogda and Lakelyn.__

 _"_ _ _Ohh, there you are Braxy!" Lakelyn called, her squeaking voice making Tom wince. Abraxas rolled his eyes and did not look at her but both girls move away from the wall and sashayed behind him towards the group. The thinner girl calling Abraxas' mutated nickname all the while.__

 _"_ _ _Braxy? Braxy that was really quite rude!"__

 _"_ _ _Yeah, Malfoy what would your father say?" Grogda's deep unfeminine voice wafted to the group and Abraxas seemed to redden in anger. Tom filed that particular weakness away for later and focused back on the conversation.__

 _"_ _ _Savage is definitely the right word though Alphard. Just look at her hair." Grogda snorted and wheezed with laughter beside her and out of the corner of Tom's eye, he could see Orion Black approaching their group.__

 _"_ _ _They're obviously mudbloods Braxy, just look at her. Riddle might be a half blood at the most with that face, but that ugly, frizzy-haired know-it-all is clearly a mudblood!" Tom moved to step forward but Alphard beat him to it.__

 _"_ _ _Shut up, Lakelyn, you're just a stupid girl who doesn't know anything. You know that term is not allowed in school!" Cygnus joined his side.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah! And even if it was true, Hermione and Tom are Slytherins! If they were unworthy that means they wouldn't be here with all of us." Tom felt Hermione tremble beside him and took both her hands in his, holding them tightly. Lakelyn merely crossed her arms over her chest and sneered at him.__

 _"_ _ _I wonder what your father would say hearing you say that. You shame the House of Black, both of you! But I'm sure Braxy here will agree with me, the Malfoy house is not so muggle-loving." She spat the phrase like a dirty word as Abraxas moved away from the group and turned to face Lakelyn. Tom couldn't see his face anymore, but he could see the flicker of fear in Lakelyn's eyes and took a guess that it wasn't because of that sly smile of his.__

 _"_ _ _My father does not run my thoughts Lakelyn. Just as Black Senior does not run theirs. Though, as a__ ** _ _ **lowly**__** _ _Aldermane and an even lower Underwood, I'm sure yours push you nicely to promote yourself to your betters, so naturally you'll expect all purebloods to act as blithely and stupidly as they do. While that is not your failing, you actions in this moment are. It is you who shame the house of Slytherin, flapping and hysterical like a whining Gryffindor. It is you who taint us to all lesser houses," He gestured to all the other students from different houses that had gathered and were whispering at the groups antics. Some of the older students were shaking their heads in annoyance and the younger years all looked on appalled.__

 _"_ _ _So I suggest you gather what little breeding you possess and__ ** _ _ **move along**__** _ _." Grogda stood silent, but Lakelyn - who'd turned an unfortunate shade of Puce - began screeching loudly at all three of the boys. Tom tuned her out as Hermione began to shake more violently and her hands twisted restlessly in his. Alphard and Cygnus stood shouting back at them and Orion, who had finally reached them looked concernedly at Hermione before talking quickly to Abraxas. There was so much noise, so much confusion. Tom knew from the colours flickering through Hermione's eyes that she was ready to blow. It was the same look on her face she'd had when the girls from the orphanage picked on her; the same look she'd had watching her parent's commemorates burn before her eyes. And before he could stop her, she'd wrenched her hands from his.__

 _"_ _ _STOP!" She yelled, her usual belled voice chiming angrily like that of a warning signal. The hall fell silent. All eyes turned to her and Tom reached for her shoulder, but was shrugged off in one quick motion.__

 _"_ _ _It's true," He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "It's true, okay it's all true!" Lakelyn flailed her hands in triumph, pointing wildly at them while the others all looked on dumbly. Everyone except for Abraxas and Druella; Tom noticed the exchanged looks between them but did not take the time to register it.__

 _"_ _ _My parents are muggles- Were, I mean- they__ ** _ _ **were**__** _ _muggles… They died a year ago, so I am an orphan. Tom and I are both orphans, I joined his orphanage shortly after and we have been together ever since." Druella tried to step forward but Abraxas held out a hand for her to stop.__

 _"_ _ _We have no one but each other - and my godparents the Grigori's - but we don't know much about Tom's parents. Though I'm sure he's not like me. So please, don't judge him in spite of our connection. This is__ ** _ _ **my**__** _ _fault."__

 _"_ _ _Hermione,__ ** _ _ **stop**__** _ _." Tom commanded her. Behind Orion, Lakelyn was practically bouncing with glee. He had been wrong, these people were just like the ones back at the orphanage and he would not have her grovel to them. Especially grovelling in an attempt to protect him. But she shook her head and looked sadly back at him.__

 _"_ _ _No, Tom. Uncle Leo said this would happen, he warned us and I should've just been honest." Tom was silenced once again, recalling Leopold's words about Grindelwald.__

 _"_ _ _I'm sorry all of you," Hermione continued. "Please don't shout at her, I never meant to make trouble. She's right, I am just a mudblood…"__

 _"_ _ _Hermione-" Abraxas tried to move towards her now but Tom had had enough. He grabbed her by the hand, yanked her back from the crowd and began running towards the Slytherin common room. Her pitiful sobs followed them down through the dungeons and onto a sofa, where Tom cradled her in his arms cursing all and sundry behind them. Those fools, he thought, those utter fools.__ ** _ _ **None**__** _ _of them understood.__ ** _ _ **None**__** _ _of them deserved her. And there they sat, her heaving sobs gradually subsiding while his busy fingers worked their way through her hair as his mind whirred.__

 _ _He must've held her that way for an hour before he came to a decision. Path or no path, he wasn't going to stand for this. There was nothing Hogwarts could teach them that they couldn't learn from a book - just the two of them__ ** _ _ **together**__** _ _. They'd pack their bags and go back to the Grigori's. Live happily together there and use their magic to get a castle of their own. He slid her gently off of his lap and stood up. Her sparkling golden eyes - slightly puffy and squinting after all the crying - were staring up at him.__

 _"_ _ _Tom, wha-"__

 _"_ _ _Hermione," He cut her off. "We're leaving." Her eyes widened in shock and she wiped the wetness from her face.__

 _"_ _ _What? Tom, what are you talking about? This is our home now, we can't just leave!" Tom felt exasperated.__

 _"_ _ _Of course we can. This__ ** _ _ **isn't**__** _ _our home Hermione. This is a school, and you and I both know that we're better than everyone else here! Hell, I'm sure we could even take on most of the seventh years and not lose!" He began to pace up and down the open space as Hermione sputtered in her seat.__

 _"_ _ _But the teachers Tom, what would we say? And what about our friends?" At the mention of__ ** _ _ **those people**__** _ _Tom came crashing to a halt.__

 _"_ _ _Friends? Those aren't friends Hermione. They just called us trash and watched and laughed as you told them our tragic life history. They're just like the children in the orphanage,__ ** _ _ **bloodsucking**__** ** _ _ **insects**__** _ _, we don't need any of them! I wish I could stamp on them all." Hermione looked down sadly as he came to a stop in front of her.__

 _"_ _ _We don't need this place Hermione, we can go back to the Grigori's."__

 _"_ _ _But Tom, it's against the law. We're not allowed to live with them, not fully anyway, the lawyer said-"__

 _"_ _ _DAMN THE LAW." She jumped in shock at his sudden explosive temper. He hadn't felt this blood thirsty since the day they burnt her dolls.__

 _"_ _ _What have those damn laws ever done for us Hermione? Nothing! We don't need there rules, or their laws. It's just me and you. Let's just go, now! We don't need anyone else. They think we're savages, they said it themselves they don't want people like__ ** _ _ **us**__** _ _here."__

 _"_ _ _On the contrary Mr Riddle, you're exactly the kind of people we want here."__

 _ _Tom resisted the urge to flinch as the warm voice of Dumbledore floated towards them. Hermione's eyes were shining again, looking at something behind him, and he turned to see Dumbledore standing in front of Alphard, Abraxas, Cygnus, Druella and the rest of their troop - a worried looking Slughorn standing just outside the entry way. He must have missed the wall opening as he was ranting, but at least Hermione had stopped looking unwell.__

 _"_ _ _Good day Professors," Hermione said nervously, her hands sliding up to her mouth nervously as she stood. Moving next to her, Tom pulled her hands away and nodded politely at his Professor - who sent a twinkling look back at them - all the whilst glaring at the children behind him.__

 _"_ _ _Now Mr Riddle, Miss Granger, what were you saying about wanting to leave?" Hermione trembled next to Tom, and for the first time even he felt a touch of nervous jittering under the gaze of their adult Professor. Steeling himself, he took the lead.__

 _"_ _ _Yes Professor Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn, we were discussing our departure as it is clear we are not welcome here." Behind Dumbledore, Slughorn looked down at the ground in shame as the rest of the group stepped forward.__

 _"_ _ _No Tom, that's not true. Those are the words of those silly girls Grogda and Lakelyn, they do not speak for all of us." The patient adult tone of Abraxas reached him first as he, Alphard and Druella moved forward towards Hermione, Cygnus, Caspar and Lestrange trailing not far behind.__

 _"_ _ _Hermione we don't want either of you to go, we're your friends!" Said Druella, Tom noted it was the first time he'd seen any real emotion pass her face.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah Hermione, Tom!" Alphard was nodding his head in hearty agreement, and even Cygnus - who looked a jot uncomfortable - was in agreement.__

 _"_ _ _I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Cygnus rubbed his head ashamedly. "Of course you're both worthy to be here, doesn't matter if you're mud-__ ** _ _ **muggleborns**__** _ _." Tom felt his fingers being squeezed and looked down at Hermione's slow forming smile, smiling back and releasing her hands so she could go and hug Druella. That smile dropped quickly however as he turned back to face Abraxas and the two brothers.__

 _"_ _ _How can I trust you? I heard what those wenches said about your father. Yours too Alphard, Cygnus. Are you really so separate?"__

 _"_ _ _Like Abraxas said before, our father's do__ ** _ _ **not**__** _ _speak for us." The eldest Black brother stepped through the entry way and Tom glowered at him. He brushed past the almost forgotten Crouch and Lestrange, who were standing passively to one side, and stood next to Abraxas.__

 _"_ _ _Orion is right Tom," Abraxas said patiently. "If it were up to my father, I would be engaged right now and married and producing a new heir by fourth year. I think if I can defy him on that, I can choose my own friends at will." Tom flinched a little, a small smile curving around Abraxas' lips as he reached out his hand for Tom to shake.__

 _"_ _ _Our father is no different." Sighed Orion, in a tone that made it very clear that the subject ended there. Tom's own mouth quirked a little, he'd keep that in mind for the next time that git ruffled__ ** _ _ **his**__** _ _Hermione's hair. Nonetheless, after staring - and enjoying - Abraxas' discomfort of having an unshaken hand just stay outstretched, he reached out to him and firmly shook it.__

 _"_ _ _There," Dumbledore said delightedly. "Now that all is well again, perhaps you should go out into the grounds and enjoy this lovely day. Ta-ra all, coming Horace?" And off he went, all but shoving the portly man out of the doorway. The rest of them stood in the silence, no one dared move as Tom and Abraxas released hands. Tom sent him a deadly smile and stepped towards him. Abraxas maintained his cool well and Tom was impressed that he hadn't moved away instantly.__

 _"_ _ _So then__ ** _ _ **Brax**__** _ _," Tom said slowly, advancing closer still the dangerous smile still in place. "Are you gonna tell us why you really did that?"__

 _"_ _ _What?" He heard Hermione from behind him, moving away from Druella and to his side in an instant. "Tom, what are you talking about?"__

 _"_ _ _Look at his face Hermione," Tom took her hand in his and pulled her closer to his line of vision. She looked across at Abraxas' face puzzled and within seconds he could see the same connection drawing in her eyes. "You know as well as I do that this isn't some trick of conscience. There's another reason they have accepted us." She had stepped forward to Orion now, still keeping a tight hold on his hand.__

 _"_ _ _Orion, Abraxas, what's happening?" Orion stretched out his hand to touch Hermione's shoulder but Tom yanked her back to his chest before he could get too close.__

 _"_ _ _Explain. Now."__

 _"_ _ _You are the niece of the last Grigori. That family has, and always will be, greatly connected with ours. That being said, the rest of our apology is true - I truly do not care that you are muggleborn." The older boy turned to Abraxas and sighed. "Your turn Abraxas."__

 _"_ _ _We did not recognise your name at first Hermione, but once you mentioned the Grigori's and their connection to your care we worked out who you were. Orion is right though, even if we had not realised it we have already accepted you.__ ** _ _ **Both**__** _ _of you. We knew the moment you introduced yourselves on the train that you were not purebloods. But we still see you as friends."__

 _ _After the histrionics were over - Tom tuned out the great reconciliation as nothing bored him more then apologies and group hugs - the group of them had sat down on the grass outside. Hermione had gotten up with Alphard, Cygnus and Druella to see the giant squid and Tom had reluctantly let her go. She would be safe with Druella and he had something to settle with Abraxas. The boy in question sat slightly to the right of him, his back poised perfectly as he sat on a jagged rock. Tom stood up and walked over to him casually.__

 _"_ _ _You left something out earlier." He said softly.__

 _"_ _ _Oh did I?" Abraxas' eyebrow quirked up, cool facade breaking.__

 _"_ _ _Cut the games, rich boy. What do you know about me?" Abraxas' shell cracked instantly and his eyes widened.__

 _"_ _ _How? How did you-"__

 _"_ _ _I'm good at reading people. Now what do you know about my family?" Abraxas glanced around quickly and leant in closer.__

 _"_ _ _Look, before I start this-"__

 _"_ _ _Didn't I tell you to cut the games? I know you know what the hat said to me. I know you were eavesdropping on Hermione and me that first night. So tell me what you know or I'm gonna singe your stones so badly that you'll never make an heir." Abraxas jumped back off of the rock in shock, for a second it was like they were frozen in time. He could hear Hermione's beautiful laughter in the background, a cool breeze brushing his cheek as his thick hair juttered about in the wind. And then, Abraxas laughed. It was a high, thin childlike laugh; something Tom almost didn't recognise - his vocal cords roughened almost from the early stages of his life. Abraxas continued on for a while and bent at the knees, wiping his eyes with his pale hands.__

 _"_ _ _Oh Merlin, that was priceless. With that stony look Tom, you should go and work for Grindelwald! I nearly soiled my robes." Clearly no longer frightened, Abraxas stood straight and clapped a hand on his shoulder - Tom shuddered internally.__

 _"_ _ _Look Tom, I don't know much. But all I know is, that name? "Gaunt", has popped up in a few pureblood history books I've seen in my families library. I don't know anything about them other than the name, that's all. As far as I know they're all dead anyhow."__

OoO

It happened 10 days before Halloween. Still basking in the glory of being done with classes for the Samhain half term - much to the delight of Tom - Hermione had woken from her restful sleep by the feel of something warm and wet covering her thighs. Confusedly, she sat up - the motion causing crunching pains in her stomach - and pulled back the covers.

The scream that reverberated around their room was enough to wake Druella in the bed next to her - Grogda and Lakelyn had been moved in with the two second year Slytherin girls after the "mudblood" incident - who jumped up like a wildcat and started yelling too. A second later they both stopped and Hermione climbed carefully out of bed. Druella sighed heavily and looked at her blood soaked night gown.

"First monthly?" She asked, rubbing a hand through her mussed hair. Hermione nodded, too terrified to speak, let alone move.

"Come on then, let's get you in the bathroom and clean you up."

For the rest of the day Hermione stayed in her room, thanking Merlin and every other wizard she knew that it was a holiday, and learnt everything she could from Druella about her "friend". Her talks with Aunt Estella had been educational and interesting from a factual perspective, but she found that Dru's explanations and experience were much more relevant and helpful. Mostly because they subdued her panic and first woken thoughts that she was __dying__. Together they pressed on and cleaned Hermione's bed and mattress both magically and manually - as Dru had explained the hormones can sometimes make your magic a little skewed. This was proven, moment later, as she accidentally set fire to the drapes around Grogda's old bad. She also worked as a great messenger and body guard to keep Tom and the other boys from battling their way up to see her. Though she could hear his angry shouts and calls to come out from deep underneath her covers.

After a week of successful avoidance - which had included many instances of her hiding around corners and sneaking food up into their room to avoid the boys - Hermione finally felt better. As much fun as it had been to hang out with Dru and talk about girly things - things she could never bring up with Tom - she'd missed her best friend terribly. After taking the last pepper-up potion she'd been provided by Matron Fullworth she skipped all the way down to the great hall and sat delicately down next to a depressed looking Tom. Smiling happily at him, Hermione gave the rest of the stunned boys a polite greeting and reached for the pancakes.

"Hermione, what-" Alphard was cut off.

"What lovely weather we're having lately! I do love how early it starts to get dark around Halloween." Druella fussed from beside her.

"Oh I agree, though I miss the sunshine terribly there's just something lovely about crisp air. Pass the toast will you Caspar?" Hermione smiled as he handed her the rack and was just about to take a few slices but found she couldn't use her arms. Looking down, she saw Tom's head pressed against her back, his arms wrapped tightly around her as if she'd just come home from the war.

"Don't ever do that to me again," He murmured so quietly that only she caught it and released her once more, not before stealing a piece of toast from the rack she held and grinning at her. Alphard and Cygnus dissolved into laughter, the others joining in moments later.

"You know what," Alphard said, wiping his eyes. "Life is never dull with you two around."

"Yeah but seriously Hermione, next time give us a warning before you go disappearing for days. He's insufferable without you. Kept cursing us for loud breathing and the like." Cygnus yelped as Tom threw his half eaten toast at him and glared darkly.

"See what I mean!"

"Sorry boys," Hermione laughed. "I'll be more considerate next time." She and Dru exchanged smiles and the boys looked on baffled. The conversation moved swiftly on to the upcoming Halloween fair and Hermione tuned them out to look at Tom properly. His eyes were darker than usual, pitch black rings of happiness and greed. You couldn't tell from his face, not unless you were Hermione, but in this moment he was incredibly happy.

"Hey Hermione, are you listening? Say you know, you look kind of different today! Sort of, I don't know, different." Crouch stared open mouthed at her face for a while, the slow cogs that worked his brain unable to keep him chewing and thinking at the same time. Within seconds, a tea spoon smacked him in the face, knocking his gaze away from her and confusedly to the person next to her - a glaring Tom.

"Stop staring at her, dunce." Hermione smiled, glad to see things were back to normal, Tom's hand tucking into the hair at the back of her head like he was sliding on a glove.

OoO

 _ _So my dear ones, was it worth the wait? It's a little shorter then I wanted it as I'm feeling very demotivated right now… ALSO! My updates are going back to being monthlies I'm afraid. :( So expect the next chapter between now and the start of March! Also another bit of news, I am having a bit of trouble seeing my reviews at the moments so I will have to do all my THANK YOUS for the last chapters, in the next one.__

 _ _Now, onto the winners of my competition! I had to pick names out of a hat so I'm sorry to those of you who didn't win - but I'll be doing a lot more of these before this stories done, so keep reading!__

 _ _Here are your winners:__

 _ _Franchessybee - Ravenclaw; Francesca__

 _ _Ekaterina2324 - Slytherin; Julie Grey__

 _ _Puer-stellarum - Slytherin; Gabrielle Bennet__

 _ _Says-the-Slytherin - Slytherin; Diana Elder__

 _ _Firesong23 - Ravenclaw; Adam Shawn Morris__

 _ _If you see your name here, then look out for it around the end of the next chapter. Thank you all for participating and I shall see you all soon! Tata.__


	7. Chapter 7

__Hello my dear ones. I__ _'_ _ _m sorry I was away for so long! I went to Bath to visit one of my greatest idols - Jane Austen! (Not literally her of course) But there's a fantastic 'experience' and museum there for her and her work, so if you get the chance - GO! And now I'm back baby, I'm back! Anyhow, this is it folks. Chapter 7. It probably won't be as good as I'm still a little shook but I hope it pleases you anyhow. This chapter will contain A LOT of possessive Tom and an exploration of the more 'Slytherin-like' Hermione, so I hope you enjoy. Also I still can't get full access to my reviews - apparently there's a bug in the new update(?) - so I've tried to get as many of you as I could! And please remember if you have a question for me you can always inbox it to me. :) Anywho, I hope your Easters are going fantastically, and on with chapter seven!__

 ** **Chapter 7****

Winter was fast approaching and Hermione was growing ever more excited for the Solstice. Although Tom teased her about her fancy winter coats and gloves - almost identical to the ones Aunt Estella had gotten him - there was nothing she loved better, at this time of year, then playing out in the snow and feeling it tickle her eyelashes as it drifted from the sky. She'd heard the snow in Scotland was vastly heavier than that of London snow but she was excited nonetheless. Whilst she was a little dismayed that they were too young to attend the Yule Ball - furthermore upsetting as she'd attended many grand parties with her parents and Uncle Leo since her infancy. There was to be fair held in the great hall for the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years.

This was not unlike the Halloween celebrations they'd held at the castle just two months prior. Though this one would not be held partially on the grounds - as the professors were worried about the cold conditions. Halloween was an exciting affair; the Hogwarts ghosts put on quite a show for them, seeming excited for the season, the Bloody Baron and Grey Lady set aside their differences and helped spook the first years and professors alike. Even the fat Friar had Dippet running from his office. The Samhain fair had been lovely though; she and Tom had spent a full afternoon running between the pumpkin patches and picking new materials from the merchants that came to visit the castle.

 _ _Sat in front of the fireplace, her eyes swimming from focusing so hard on her sewing, Hermione wiped at her eyes dismissively and glanced downwards. At her feet was Tom, cursing quietly so as not to disturb her - her impatience for thimbles left her vulnerable and his interruptions led to pierced thumbs and arctic tempers. He continued poking his wand at the pumpkin they had picked out together, not noticing her attention. As she moved to continue her stitching, a particularly loud curse word hit her ears. Looking down at him once more and putting down her sewing, Hermione sighed.__

 _"_ _ _Tom, if Mrs Cole were here you'd be eating chalk right now. Please stop cursing."__

 _"_ _ _I'll stop cursing when this bloody thing does what I tell it too!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at this.__

 _"_ _ _You know you've been doing that for over an hour; what on earth are you trying to carve?" Tom thrust down his wand in frustration and threw his head back against her thigh. She watched him huff for a little while before chuckling lightly and running her fingers lightly through his hair. He relaxed instantly, tilting his chin up slightly so he could see her smile, which she wore just for him.__

 _"_ _ _Sorry princess," His own half smile was enough to melt her heart and she scooted from the sofa and joined him on the floor. They stared at the pumpkin together, cogs in both their heads turning thoughtfully.__

 _"_ _ _Where am I going wrong?"__

 _"_ _ _Are you using that__ ** _ _ **diffindo**__** _ _spell we saw in Marisol Spencer's book?" The silly 2__ _ _nd__ _ _year was always leaving things in the hallways.__

 _"_ _ _Yes precious, and I've checked my wand movements multiple times but still I cannot get smooth lines. I'd've better luck had I chewed it!" He swished angrily again and brought another ragged gash to the centre of the squash. Hermione shook her head fondly and covered his wand hand with hers.__

 _"_ _ _If you're going to be a king one day you must learn some patience. You're far to angry to get anything smooth - angry thoughts, angry lines silly!" She pulled his hand smoothly and drew out the twirl and point needed. Instantly the pumpkin's nose became defined and the jagged edges were shorn away. The greedy look in Tom's eyes returned as she pulled her hand away and he swiftly completed their lantern.__

 _"_ _ _I don't need patience silly girl. That's what I have you for!" They whispered the spell for the flame inside and Tom levitated it to the window sill. Hermione leant her head again his shoulder and breathed warmly; the warmth from the fireplace was making her sleepy and she closed her eyes against their light.__

 _"_ _ _Do you remember our first Halloween at the orphanage, Tom?"__

 _"_ _ _Must you always bring up that awful place Hermione." She couldn't see his expression, but she knew his tone was not an angry one.__

 _"_ _ _It was in the first month of our friendship Tom, you must remember." He shifted slightly beside her and she felt his soft hair brush her forehead as a weight settled upon her crown.__

 _"_ _ _Of course I remember, silly princess. You were very upset because you weren't going to be at your house. Kept saying something about "souling" and poor people with cakes. If you weren't my first friend I'd have called you a mad woman."__

 _"_ _ _You enjoyed the apple bobbing though."__

 _"_ _ _I'm just glad I didn't have to wear one of those ghastly costumes you kept talking about."__

 _"_ _ _If Aunt Estella were there, she would've made you. They get big headed and knock kneed for that where she comes from." Tom chuckled lightly and squeezed her head lightly between his and his shoulder.__

 _"_ _ _Maybe next year precious."__

 _"_ _ _I'll hold you to that."__

Though the holiday spirit had been high in both children so far, Hermione couldn't help but feel Tom's happiness had drooped lately especially as the seasons changed. He still wasn't too fond of Akila, not having forgiven her for the snake pecking incident, but he didn't admonish her for allowing the bird to sit at their table as she fed her slivers of bacon like he normally would. As she laughed with the 'twins' over breakfast, he barely touched his porridge beside her and didn't even flinch as Crouch threw a spoonful over his head at a rowdy Gryffindor 3rd year that was passing. In the back of her mind she decided to move her plans for his birthday up a notch and made a mental note to owl Aunt Estella before she and Uncle Leo went away. Taking his hand as they walked to class he seemed to perk up a bit and even stopped her from chewing at her fingers as they sat, but she watched him vigilantly all through potions and history of magic. By the time defense against the dark arts had begun she had calmed herself and tried to relax and enjoy their usual competitive vibe. But his spark disappeared halfway through the class and by lunchtime she'd worried herself spare. For the rest of the day she continued to watch him, noting her observations for mood abnormalities and unusual responses from him. For the first time in their friendship, his eyes gave nothing away to her; she'd always known how to read him, and now that she couldn't it worried her most of all.

OoO

Tom was frustrated. It'd been at least two months since Abraxas had told him of his "supposed" pureblood roots and he had gotten no where. Slamming the library book closed he shot it atop a pile of re-shelving books that was floating by and summoned the next. Sighing, he stared across the table at the empty seat across from him. He'd considered asking Hermione for help but those darker parts of himself - the parts he discovered before he had her - told him it would upset her. Tom could understand this. He was sure that even the dunced likes of Crouch knew his regard for her. He himself had considered that he wasn't entirely sure the depth of their connection and - collectively - his connection to Leo and Estella too. But he needed to find who he was, it was something he had to do, like a broken puzzle with a missing piece. He had a twisted image of a mother who died for him, and his father could be anything from a begging muggle to a great wizard. Gaunt had to be his father. He always thought that his mother had given him __Riddle__ , Mrs Cole wasn't clever enough for that. There was no way a __pureblood__ witch would die giving birth to him in a disgusting place like Wool's. No. It had to be his father. He knew he was at least a half blood, all he had to do was find his family.

 _"_ _ _As far as I know they're all dead anyhow."__

That was what Abraxas had said. It was no matter to him, he just wanted names, dates, anything that proved he existed. That he came from somewhere. It was better that they were dead anyhow. It meant they didn't leave him. That he would've been wanted, if they even knew he existed in the first place.

 _ _Hermione__. That little part of him whispered. She always wanted him. No matter the foul mood or the deafening silence he was in. She was always there. As soon as he found them he'd tell her, she'd be the first to know. He'd track them and they'd go and find them together, just the __two__ of them. __As it should be.__ It was a silly fantasy, but one he thought about more and more these days.

The more he stared at her chair, the more he missed her. She spent far too much time with the Black brothers for his liking. It wasn't as irritating as when the elder cousin was around, but he vastly preferred when she was with Druella - even though she took her away for an entire week, he was given daily updates whenever he requested. Since then he'd decided that she could keep that friend, especially after her trouble with the girls at Wool's and those two other first year chits. While it was to his advantage that she was kept occupied whilst he conducted his research, he still found himself wishing she was beside him. Reciting the key elements of detective work and mapping out the locations in his fragmented memories. It was time he went to find her, there'd been enough separation for the evening.

Rolling his head around on his neck and cracking his shoulders; no normal child would be used to the aches of an adult twice their age, but the beatings and hard labour he'd received for most of his life had caused his body to speed up it's growing process to accommodate the harsh environment. Over his first few classes here at Hogwarts, many of the teachers had been surprised at the deep gravelly quality of his voice, but eventually the wrinkled brows ceased. Stretching as he stood, he flicked the books atop another floating pile and made his way out of the library, nodding politely at the librarian as he passed. As he entered the hallway, his feet carried him automatically towards the Great Hall - he'd agreed to meet Hermione and the other's for dinner - as his eyes wandered, watching the moving painting all around him. He'd found ease in learning his way around the castle, having always been good at finding his way - Cygnus had joked that he should've been a Hufflepuff, and had gotten a bruised nose for his troubles. He'd quickly figured out his favourite and least favourite portraits from the amount of noise they made as he passed them. The 4th floor corridor that housed the dreadful, shrieking woman and baby - that reminded him of Walburga's rants - and the irritating squadron of chattering gnomes was a particular red area for him

As he reached the Great Hall, he saw Hermione's curls bouncing along as Alphard shepherded her towards the doors. His eyes narrowed watching the boy's hands on her shoulders and the laughter in her cheeks. __Mine__ , rumbled that dark part of him and, as if she'd heard him, her head whipped around, scanning the crowd until she spotted him. Her cheeks reddened even further as she grinned at him and stopped, waving him over. Tom felt a little smile grace his face, she always knew when he was there. Her __King's__ presence.

 _ _They were sat in the common room, her back was against his shoulder and his hands ran softly through her curls as Abraxas regaled them with another tale about playing children's quidditch. He was halfway through telling them about his 'magnificent' dive that caused Crabbe's broom to launch him into the pond when a screeching laugh interrupted him.__

 _"_ _ _Well well well, if it isn't the firsties. Story before bedtime is it? I'm surprised a family as__ ** _ _ **refined**__** _ _as yours would let you participate in such a rugged game as quidditch Abraxas. My father certainly wouldn't approve!" Abraxas pointed his nose in the air and regarded her through the slits of his lidded eyes.__

 _"_ _ _Considering my father bought it for me, I daresay he doesn't care."__

 _"_ _ _My father is a major quidditch supporter. And donates to our team regularly." Crabbe grumbled at her.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah!" Nodded Crouch enthusiastically. "My dad helps coach the younger leagues." His beaming face fell as Walburga laughed shrilly at him.__

 _"_ _ _Well that would be why I didn't mention either of your families. They lack the__ ** _ _ **stature**__** _ _of ours." Tom watched as Cygnus rolled his eyes and nudged Alphard as Orion moved into action.__

 _"_ _ _Come now Walburga, it's a wizarding sport is it not? Why even Slytherin has a team here. Are we not to be proud of our house for their achievements as they are too 'rough'?"__

 _"_ _ _Oh don't be a martyr cousin. You know just as well as I do that your father wouldn't approve either. There's a reason neither you or these two disappointments play. Though the lack of talent on their part speaks for itself."__

 _"_ _ _Oy!" The two Black brothers stood up indignantly. Tom smiled a little to himself at their idiocy as Hermione stretched nervously against him. He didn't even have to look to pull her hands away from her mouth.__

 _"_ _ _Don't be too offended brothers, it's not like you're the worst of the bunch here." As her eyes fell on he and Hermione, Tom moved forwards on the sofa. His jaw setting in place as his teeth clenched.__

 _"_ _ _Walburga" Orion said slowly in a warning tone, placing himself in front of her. But she moved around him, a vile grin spreading on her twisted face.__

 _"_ _ _No, no, Orion. I think we all know who the real__ ** _ _ **vermin**__** _ _is here." Hermione straightened and turned slightly under his arm, Tom slid back into the sofa so as to hold her better. A small smile graced his face, and he looked the witch dead in the eye. There was a dead silence in the group as they all watched him cautiously.__

 _"_ _ _Cygnus, Alphard. I suggest you control your sister's tongue. Or I'll make it so she never speaks again." The rest of the group gaped in surprise. Orion took a step back and even Walburga's face whitened.__

 _ _Tom looked at Hermione in astonishment. He'd never heard her voice go so clear and cold. Even her eyes had grown darker, instead of her usual liquid gold, they were a burning Amber. It was as if she was a different person, as if she was filled with darkness. As if she was,__ ** _ _ **him**__** _ _. Still he recovered quickly and let out a loud laugh. Everyone else seemed to relax at this too and Abraxas straightened his hair and turned to look at Walburga.__

 _"_ _ _As if anyone would miss that voice." And they all burst out laughing. Even Orion chuckled lightly as Walburga stomped from the common room.__

 _ _They were still laughing even after Abraxas finished his story.__

 _"_ _ _That was a corker 'Brax." Cygnus guffawed lightly. "But blimey Hermione, he was right about you two." Tom nodded in agreement, looking down at his blushing queen.__

 _"_ _ _Always surprising." He murmured.__

OoO

"Tom!" Hermione beamed at his side. They'd just sat down for dinner and she was spooning carrots onto her plate as Abraxas sat down at her other side. Looking across at Druella and Alphard - who were both sulking about something - she passed the carrots to Abraxas and called Tom's name again.

"I heard you Hermione, I heard you." He grumbled affectionately. She knew he could never be annoyed with her but she hated when he didn't answer her.

"Did you get the letter I left out?" He looked puzzled.

"Letter?"

"I left it in the common room. I thought you said you were reading in there?" Realisation seemed to click in his dark eyes.

"Oh, no sorry Hermione. I went to the library. Must've missed it." She didn't entirely believe him, but there seemed no reason to worry. __Yet__.

"I'm assuming you either read it Hermione, or you got one also?" Inquired Abraxas from her other side and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh for Salazar's sake Hermione, just tell me." She grinned and bounced in her seat.

"Since this is the last week of classes, they released the results for the end of term class results… And you and I were joint top!" She was so happy she almost knocked her fork onto the floor, but Tom grabbed it and smiled at her fondly, placing it back onto the table.

"It seems our skills cannot be separated then Hermione, looks like neither of us win."

"Win?" Abraxas said confusedly. And Druella laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Didn't you know 'Brax? They compete at almost everything." Cygnus groaned loudly making Hermione and Tom laugh.

"Don't get them started Rosier! Enough of this boring school stuff, term time is almost up. We all have to go home soon and see our parents again." The mood of the group dropped at his words. Though the hall still buzzed with noise around them, their table seemed silent and Hermione looked around puzzled.

"Why the glum faces? I thought you would be pleased to go home? 'Ella?" Druella shook her head.

"You don't get it Hermione. Going home to our families __isn't__ a cause for celebration. It signals the end of fun and freedom."

"No more pranks for a whole month!" Wailed Cygnus.

"No more laughing or slouching." Chimed in Alphard dismally. Abraxas nodded in agreement.

"My father will probably have more shapeless wretches throwing themselves at me at our annual Malfoy ball." Beside her, Tom stifled a laugh and Hermione glared at him.

"Mine's not normally so bad." Said Lestrange, who'd stopped with Crabbe as they were walking by. "My mother is taking my sister and I to another mountain retreat."

"I'm coming with you then." Crabbe leered. "Especially if that sister of yours will be there." He never failed to make Hermione uncomfortable, and she was glad for one that __she__ was not Lestrange's sister. Lestrange chased him out of the hall as the rest of the group laughed.

"Idiots." Tom muttered beside her and she smiled at him.

"So what about you two?" Alphard asked, smiling at her. "Will you be going back to your Godparents? Or is it, um… The er-" Tom glared at him.

"If you mean 'The Orphanage', then your answer is no." He said coldly and Hermione shushed him.

"Sorry Alphard, and no we're just staying here for the holidays together."

"Lucky." Grumbled Druella and Cygnus together. Hermione smiled fondly at them. Her romantic side said that one day those two would be married. But she dared not say it to Ella's face.

They'd just about finished their meal and had stood to leave when Professor Dumbledore appeared at their table.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mister Riddle." He twinkled down at them.

"Evening Professor." Hermione beamed. The rest of their classmates excused themselves.

"See you in the common room Hermione." Druella waved and she pushed a moping Alphard along. Dumbledore smiled at them all and turned back to Hermione and Tom.

"I hear congratulations are in order? Top of your classes at terms end. Most impressive!" Tom raised an eyebrow at Hermione, but she ignored him and thanked him, elbowing Tom to do the same.

"Yes very good, very good. Now, I was wondering if you both wouldn't mind coming with me for a little while?" Hermione was curious, but before she could ask why, Tom had already asked.

"Why? What have we done?" Albeit it was a little more suspicious and rude then she would have done but she wanted to know also. Instead of being offended, Dumbledore just chuckled.

"Nothing my boy, nothing at all. I am just the professor in charge of transition for students who do not have a magical background. It's just a conversation, nothing more. That and I received a letter that I think I should discuss with the two of you." Tom still looked skeptical and Dumbledore chuckled again.

"I promise I wont keep you long, you'll be back with your friends long before curfew Mr Riddle." After a swift kick to her scowling best friend, Hermione nodded her assent, along with a reluctant Tom, and they walked to the transfiguration professor's office together.

OoO

"Now then," Dumbledore huffed, sitting in his chair amiably and starting the tea with his wand. "Would either of you like a sherbet lemon?" Hermione shook her head politely and Tom replied a terse no. He wasn't quite sure what the old man was up to, but he was sure he wasn't going to play niceties. He couldn't understand why Hermione was so willing to sit and listen to him, but then again she respected him greatly whereas Tom just thought he was suspicious. Suspicious or not however, Tom had to admit that his office was spectacular. Objects, oddities and curiosities were everywhere and he was itching to get his hands on them and examine them. Hermione didn't approve of his sticky fingers, but sometimes he missed the rush he felt possessing all he saw.

"I'll begin then shall I? How do you two think you've been doing so far at Hogwarts? Hermione, you first I assume?" Tom nodded at her to go.

"Oh it's been fantastic professor, better than I'd ever imagined. I love all our classes, well I'll be glad to drop Quidditch studies next year, but it's all so interesting and fascinating! And don't even get me started on your library here, I just wish I could get my nose in the restricted section. Oh I bet the books in there would be swell, perhaps it's like my father used to say about forbidden fruit- Oh and then there's- And I thought, Gee!" Hermione was talking so fast at this point, Tom had to hold back a laugh. He was used to her passionate - slightly unhinged - tangents but Dumbledore's face seemed to not know how to react. He considered letting it play out, but last time she'd overheated the lamp in their bedroom at the orphanage and he'd been blamed.

"Hermione, princess, take a breath!" She snapped of her trance and blushed prettily, looking down at her knees. Dumbledore chuckled as Tom patted his hand over Hermione's and she smiled at him bashfully.

"Sorry Professor," But she was cut off.

"Nonsense child," Dumbledore said amiably. "I enjoy a little chaos now and then myself." With that he raised a hand and the unusual trinkets Tom'd been eyeing floated into the air.

"Whether in action, or in __thought__." Dumbledore twinkled at Tom, a wry smile forming. __The old coot could read minds!__ Tom thought in surprise. The ongoing smile confirmed this and as, the objects floated back to their rightful places, Tom made a mental note to add this ability to their research list.

"Now, how about you Tom? How has your experience been here at Hogwarts?" Hermione smiled at him encouragingly and he almost rolled his eyes at her eagerness.

"It has been most, interesting Professor." There was a small pause. As if the man expected him to keep going, but he did not. Clearing his throat slightly, Dumbledore nodded at him.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Well that's that settled. Continuing on, as you both know, you achieved the highest scores in your year for this term and - as is customary - your guardians were notified of this. However, as you both belong to the orphanage 'Wool's' - a muggle residence, I opted to have them sent to your Godparents Hermione, your letter too Tom." Hermione smiled happily and Tom looked up in surprise; he had been aware that their carers would be notified, but he had just assumed that it would go to Mrs Cole, who would use it as kindling like she did with all the post that wasn't interesting to her. A small spark inside of him was pleased that it was going to someone who care about his achievement - besides Hermione.

"Subsequently," Dumbledore continued. "I received a letter. Though it addressed to me, I rather think it would interest the two of you and I would like your opinions. Would you like to read it?" Hermione looked over at Tom puzzledly and he shrugged back at her. Dumbledore handed her the letter and he peeked over her shoulder as she began to read.

"Dear Albus,

I was so delighted to read your news, to be indiscreet, I got so jittery that I almost dropped it into the fireplace! What a silly creature I am. We're away this week as you know and Leo and the boys are away hunting at the moment, but I would love if you would drop by soon for some tea. I remember how much you enjoyed our winter manor. I'll even make it Home Country style if you're especially charming. I may be reformed, but I still know a little something about Mama's famous ice tea. Also Marta and Vasilisa made those lemon cakes you like so much, so floo in anytime!

Now dear, you must do a favour for me. I know you, my husband and the darling children made an agreement, it is difficult for us to see them with that vile lawyer man breathing down our necks. But you must allow them to visit us for a weekend this coming New Years Eve as I'm throwing a soiree here at the manor. We didn't get to see our angel for her birthday and that handsome little fella Tom's is coming up too. This award is just the icing on the cake, and what fantastic cake there will be! I'll run it past Leo later on - not that he'll change my mind. It'll just be two days release, they won't miss any of their classes I know they'd hate missing a chance to learn - young-un's have such a work ethic these days, we couldn't be prouder. You're invited too sugar, just mind you don't bring that vile Slughorn again, fella really curdles my cream the wrong way.

Let me know what days to expect them and I'll get the maid's a buzzing.

Well wishes to you,

Estella Grigori"

He couldn't speak. For the first time in a long time, Tom's mind was completely barren. The whirring of Dumbledore's gizmos filled the room as he forced himself to blink and read it again. Three reads and a deep breath later he finally sat up and looked around. These people were constantly surprising him. Just when he thought his patrons couldn't get anymore eccentric, here they were drafting a letter requesting their extraction __for a party__ to the Deputy Headmaster. A party in __their__ honour. Beside Tom, Hermione was tracing her Aunt's beautiful signature. He couldn't understand how she could be so calm at a time like this, of course she knew her godparents much better then he did but it was inconceivable that she could have predicted this.

"Well then Professor, have you thought of any dates?" Tom was gobsmacked. What was wrong with her? They couldn't possibly be allowed to this function, they weren't even permitted to the school events and Dippet was anything __but__ a reasonable man.

"What makes you think I have Miss Granger?" __Uh oh__ , thought Tom. __Back to formalities princess, serves her right for not being shocked.__

"You wouldn't have shown us the letter if you had not already decided Sir. You are not one to be cruel I think." Tom scoffed inwardly as Hermione glared at him, daring him to contradict her. Dumbledore simply chuckled again.

"You would be right there Hermione. I am caught, but I meant what I said about wanting your opinions." Hermione nodded eagerly and Tom rolled his eyes. This was such a waste of his time. Why couldn't the magical loon play mind games on his own, it wasn't as if they'd actually be allowed to go. Tom took a sip of his tea as Dumbledore steepled his forefingers. It was cold but still tasted warmly of caramel.

"Dippet agreed to some dates this morning," A coughing noise interrupted him.

 _ _Air, need air.__ Tom was choking on his tea. Hermione patted him on the back but he was still wide and watery eyed. Dumbledore coughed a little himself.

"As I was saying. He agreed on the any day between the 28th and the 30th. But did command that you are to be back on the premises at 2pm sharp on the 1st of January. I - as another party guest - shall be accompanying you and overseeing your safe return. Are these terms acceptable to you?"

Both Tom and Hermione nodded.

"Would you prefer the 28th or the 30th?"

They didn't even need to look at each other.

"28th" Dumbledore smiled.

"Good, then we're all settled. Now, I have a letter to write and you two have a curfew to meet. Good evening to you both."

Outside of Dumbledore's office, Tom grasped Hermione's forearms and spun her around. She laughed delightedly and spun with him, pulling him into a hug as they came to a standstill. Breathing heavily and wrapped around his queen, Tom felt content. He didn't know how, but he was sure she'd had something to do with it. Releasing her arms, he watched dumbly as she leant in and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hermione," He began.

"I know. Happy birthday Tom." She finished.

OoO

The beginning of their winter vacation was rather like being left alone in the orphanage; the day Mrs Cole dragged the children out to the port - Hermione was deathly ill and Tom refused to leave her side just to watch Mrs Cole get "googly eyed" by a bunch of drunken sailors. Having their run of the castle was much more enjoyable though.

After they'd said goodbye to their friends - none of whom were remotely pleased to leave; even the vile Grogda and Lakelyn seemed less sniffy than usual - they'd spent the whole day walking the corridors and grounds just revelling in the silence. Of course, when dinner time came around, their spell was broken as they were required to eat at the larger table with the remaining teachers and students - all of whom Hermione could barely count on both hands. Nobody they knew particularly well had stayed though, so the issue was inconsequential. It was nice to have their run of the castle however and gave them the chance to really study the few corridors, passageways and portraits that they had barely passed by on their way to classes before. It was one of the few times, Hermione could think of, that Tom - and herself - had actually opted to spend time together alone __outside__ of the library.

Nevertheless the coats Aunt Estella had gotten them were doing their job. The snow had been coming in heavy since the first of December, so it was no surprise to Hermione to see half of the castle buried come Christmas morning. They both decided to skip breakfast that day - Akila had brought them a small package of holiday sweets her godparents had sent; tentatively packaged of course as Hermione had banned Christmas forever more. So they'd taken them along to play outside in the snow. Tom had collected up some thick mats for them to sit on and Hermione grabbed a large blanket for them both to huddle under. After both her and Tom performed a covering spell - something they'd seen in a book that supposedly stopped rain falling on you - they sat huddled together under the huge blankets and looked out at the grounds. Everything was just so, __white__. Hermione was almost blinded by the clear purity that fell all around them. She'd never seen snow like this before, in London they got a pittance of snow that soon turned to grey sludge sometime between January and February. She'd never even seen snow at Christmas before - that she could remember before her parents had died.

"My mother would have loved to see this." She whispered so quietly she would be surprised Tom if had even heard her. Memories of her mother and father filled her mind.

 _ _They were walking along a beach in France, her mother and father held her hands tight and swung her between them as they walked. She'd kick her feet in the air as she laughed, no shoes covering her tiny bare toes that disappeared into the sand. The laughter, there was so much laughter. There was a softening light all around her as the sun set and a warm breeze picked up. Her parents embracing as she played in the whitened sand. Her mother scooping up handfuls, tossing it lightly into the air to sprinkle upon their toes.__

 _"_ _ _Oh little Mimi, little Mimi look. It's just like snow."__

Tom chin connected with her shoulder, bringing her out of her day dream. He didn't say anything, but as they sat quietly Hermione felt content. She knew there were things he'd been keeping from her, there were many times he'd snuck away from her without a real explanation and he'd used their friends as a distraction. It wasn't like what Aunt Estella had said about boys at all, this was something else. She knew they'd talk about it eventually, he always told about things that were on his mind, all she had to do was wait.

"AAGH." She was jolted out of her thoughts by a strangled yelp from Tom. A large chunk of snow had slid from the tree branch inside their bubble and plopped onto his head. She was still laughing as he threw a handful of flakes into her face. A full out snow war erupted and the next hour was spent firing harmless spells and piles of snow at each other. Once they were thoroughly cold and wet - they had eventually called a tie as Tom's hands ended up frozen to her coat and Hermione's scarf was heavily soaked and kept knocking her over - the two attempted a joint warming spell and trudged back up to the castle. It was already dark as they headed back to castle - the time of year making long afternoon excursions practically impossible and the grey snow filled clouds just added to that. Entering through the doors they were fussed into the great hall by the wandering matron - a loud cursing from the caretaker echoing behind them as the tracked dripping snow through the halls. The matron fixed them up with two swift drying spells and shuffled them into dinner. Again they were to be sat with the professors and Slughorn winked at the two as they slid onto the bench in front of him, the space next to his was conspicuously empty.

"Oh hoh hoh, what have my two little potions stars been up to today then? Using those brilliant brains for mischief I hope?" The portly man puffed proudly at them as if they were performing fleas in his circus. Hermione smiled at him politely but out of the corner of her eye she could see Tom's jaw tighten in annoyance. Luckily they were interrupted by the swishing of corn blue robes with little fish swimming on the sleeves.

"Horace, I do hope you're not herding these young ones into your club." Dumbledore had sat down beside him. Slughorn patted his large moustache nervously and coughed out a laugh to Dumbledore.

"Of course not Albus, they're far too young. Besides, they were just about to tell me all about their day of fun in the snow." Dumbledore smiled down at them. Tom's jaw had unclenched once more and Hermione almost giggle at the annoyance and relief radiating off of him - the confusion of being saved and annoyed by the teacher he was least fond of.

"Ahh, to be young and frivolous once more."

OoO

It was finally here, the day they were going to see the Grigori's again. Tom, having stayed previously in their "always" home was quite interested to see their Winter Manor - having only had one home his entire life, besides Hogwarts. Now, thanks to Hermione, he had at least three. It was a strange feeling for him to have, to be __excited__ to see people again. Besides from Hermione, he'd never found anybody worthy that he would wish to see again and, more to the point, who'd ever want to see him again. It was difficult for him to consider these feelings genuine, growing up in such an environment did things to his trust - things not easily reversed - but he chose to remain positive for Hermione's sake. They spent the whole day packing and talking about the upcoming festivities - Hermione had warned Tom not to bring anything to wear to the party, as she was sure that Aunt Estella and Uncle Leo had gotten them something special for it. They both packed books however, and Tom made sure to triple check that his tiny Hermione doll was in his suitcase.

Finally the evening came and they walked the long trek up from the dungeons to Dumbledore's office, Hermione insisting she carry her own suitcase. Upon reaching the office, they placed them down on the floor and their suitcases were vanished from them. Walking forward, Hermione and Tom held hands as they stepped into the fireplace. Professor Dumbledore twinkled at them encouragingly.

"Now, I assume you've read up on what do here Miss Granger, Mr Riddle?" Tom murmured under his breath that they weren't stupid but Hermione ignored him and nodded at their teacher.

"Yes Professor, say location clearly, throw powder into fireplace."

"Good, well the children. Have an enjoyable time, and I shall see you at the festivities on the 31st." He held out the jar and Hermione scooped a handful up and held it firmly in the hand that was not holding Tom's.

"Grigori Winter Manor." She stated, voice perfectly clear and high and threw the powder onto the bricks below. The last thing Tom saw was a rush of flames and then he was jelly. Jelly being squeezed through a tube of ointment. He had to close his eyes against the flashing images and rushing bricks all around him and he squeezed Hermione's hand tight as they flew ever faster towards their destination. After the nausea finally reached him, his feet hit the floor with a soft thump and he and Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace, soot and ash flying all around them.

"Oh no, chiquitos, be careful getting up." A soothing accent voice called to them. Tom couldn't exactly hear them, but the ringing in his head was so loud and high that he didn't care to. The room was spinning, so violently that Tom had to close his eyes.

"Are you alright Tom?"

Tom promptly vomited all over the floor.

What felt like hours later he awoke to a cold flannel pressed against his head. __Where was Hermione?__

"It's alright sugar, she's just getting changed. She'll be back soon." Tom hadn't realised he'd spoken aloud.

"Aunt Estella?" He questioned, opening his eyes slowly. The room was dimly lit so he could blink comfortably, but a worried looking Estella was squeezed up next to the sofa he lay on, a worried looking maid hovering in the background.

"Yes sweet child, it's me. Oh you frightened me half to death, my han'some boy. How are you feelin'?" Tom thought that if his mother had been alive, he'd hoped she'd be something like this. __Oh boy, he really must be out of it__. Sitting up slowly he looked around, the room was large and expansive, a fireplace to his left and grouped sofas placed across from him. He was glad that it was painted a warm brown and green tone as the stark white walls of their usual home would have probably caused his stomach to turn again. Just then, Hermione re-entered the room.

"Hermione," Tom rasped out.

"His throat must be positively burnin'," Gasped Estella. "Marta honey, will you get him something to drink?"

"Si, Ms Estella." With that the maid left the room.

"What happened?" He tried again. Estella stroked his forehead softly.

"Try not to talk just yet Tom," Hermione said, sitting at his feet. "You were terribly ill." Tom was confused. He remembered getting into the fireplace with Hermione, then feeling terribly squashed and then nothing. His mouth tasted foul though, and he gagged a little at the feel of his tongue.

"You feel like there's anymore in there sugar? Let me know if you're ready to go again." __What was she talking about?__ Then it came back to him. Oh god, sick. Lots and lots of sick. The look in his eyes obviously alerted Aunt Estella and she quickly shoved a bucket under his nose as he threw up again. Coughing and spitting, Tom wiped his nose on his sleeve and swore loudly.

"Bugger all to hell,"

"Tom!" Hermione scolded but Estella just laughed.

"It's okay Hermione, if ya'll were in my old town, ya'll'd've heard much worse 'en that." Marta came back in with a glass of water and Tom sipped at it while Hermione thanked her softly. As she left the room again, Tom looked around confused.

"Where's Uncle Leo?" Hermione looked uncomfortably at the floor as Aunt Estella slapped her hands down on her knees and stood up.

"Never mind that sugar, you're up now. Are you feeling well enough for somethin' to eat? Nothin' big, mind you, while your stomachs all unhappy." Tom nodded gently and grasped Hermione's hand as she helped him up and into the hallway. Aunt Estella walked breezily ahead of them and Tom looked confusedly at Hermione.

"Hermione,"

"Shh." She cut him off, still looking straight ahead.

"Hermione what-"

"Tom be quiet." He'd never been more confused in his life.

"Why?"

"Just not now, we'll talk about it later on," She stopped talking abruptly as Estella turned around and ushered them into, what looked like, King Arthur's dining room. They each took a seat the the large round table and another maid - Tom didn't recognise the taller blonde woman - brought in several trays of soup and bread.

"I asked the staff to make up some soft soup for you Tom, just so's it could settle that poorly belly of yours. After all it's not like ya'll've a bite to eat all day." Tom, who was now very confused, looked over at Hermione.

"All day?" She squeezed his hand.

"We got here last night and you alternated sleeping and throwing up for the entire day." Tom's eyes widened, he'd missed an __entire__ day. He'd never even been unwell before. Mrs Cole used to say it was strange that both the chicken pox and the measles skipped him like it did - a few of his fellow orphans had even died from it. He'd never felt this weak before, it scared him. He sat quietly and ate his soup as Aunt Estella prattled on about details for the party.

OoO

The room was dark. Hermione had never felt this lonely before, whenever she slept in the Orphanage she'd always had Tom. The Grigori's Home? Tom. Even at Hogwarts she had Druella not 5 foot away from her. But tonight was different, Aunt Estella had practically ordered her away from Tom's side and into a separate room for the night.

 _"_ _ _Now don't you look at me like that Angel, you know I know that ya'll like to be together. But the poor lamb needs his rest and then I'm sure he'll be right as rain tomorrow."__

She knew her Aunt meant well but she was sure she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight either. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out the delicate Tom doll she had made back in the Summer. She hardly ever had him out unless she desperately needed it - and though she'd never tell Tom - she sometimes cuddled it at night when she missed him. She was sure he'd forgotten all about the doll she gave him - not being a thing as such that boys would play with - but she still liked to keep hers close. She hugged it to her chest and let out a little sigh, __what she wouldn't give to have the real Tom with her now__. She couldn't have known that, just across the hall, the source of her longing was doing the exact same thing.

OoO

It was finally the day of the party. Hermione, who had been run ragged the day before due to shopping and running other party errands with the maids and Aunt Estella, and Tom - who was feeling much better after his two days rest - were being poked and prodded by Vasilisa who was doing some last minute alterations to their party outfits. Tom huffed and rolled his eyes, looking over at Hermione who giggled at his silly face. He was bored of standing here like some show pony, he'd spent the whole morning being "specially bathed" by George and having his hair trimmed. He'd tried to tidy up his nails but Tom had threatened to brain him with the basin dish he'd waved in his face. Hermione however, seemed to be taking this all in her stride. Tom gathered she was used to these kinds of events and had probably spent many a day primping and polishing herself for the local royalty, but he found the whole practice revolting. __Rich people__ , scoffed his brain. __Give him a bar of soap and an old tub any day.__ Though he grumbled for most of the day he did enjoy some aspects of it. The smiles on Hermione and Aunt Estella's faces when his "new hair" was revealed, the even happier squeals of the two girls as the outfits for the evenings were unfurled. Even though he did not like the girlishness, he did like that he managed to make them happy - it was not something he easily achieved. He also worried that Estella wasn't being extremely truthful herself, as his and Hermione's two day separation had prevented them from being able to discuss Uncle Leo's disappearance - not to mention Boris and 'Slavi's also. He was drawn out of his thoughts once more as he heard a wince from Hermione and felt another pin graze his leg sharply.

"You are done now." Gruffed Vasilisa whipping her measuring tape over her shoulder. "Go."

That night at the party, Tom was confronted with his worst nightmare. Socialising with rich idiots _and_ their children. He wasn't mistaken in thinking these children - or their parents - were anything like his Hermione or the Grigori's. No one was like his Hermione and these toffee nosed brats were certainly not special like the two of them. Speaking of Hermione, his eyes scanned the party room. He had not seen her since the two of them entered the hall and she was swept away by a group of gaggling girls and their mothers. He himself had been dragged around the room by Aunt Estella to be "socially present". After being informed by George that Dumbledore had sent his apologies - more's the pity - and Uncle Leo, 'Slavi and Boris were still absent, he'd retreated to his corner and into the predicament he was in now. He could see the larger Groffith family pigging out at the refreshment table, the previously introduced Halixes were sniffing snootily over the wine, and Aunt Estella was standing with one of the Fallon sisters - Eritha, Erisol, Elphaba? - he couldn't remember which, nor did he care too. After scanning a few more faces and rooting around the extensive ballroom he finally decided to start asking. Three ugly, bloated egos later he finally found a young child easily scared enough to tell him he'd seen her with an older boy heading towards the library. So, jaw twitching furiously, he shoved the boy aside and headed out of the ballroom. Before he could walk through much of the hallway however, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Riddle. Riddle! Hey, Tom!" He turned around and, to his utter surprise, saw Abraxas walking towards him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Language Riddle, and I'm here as a representative for one of my father's companies." Tom smirked at him.

"I thought your father didn't deal with __Mudbloods__ 'Brax." One of Abraxas' eyebrows twitched slightly and he flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"My father deals with money Riddle. You'll understand that someday." Tom was still smirking as Abraxas walked around him.

"So where's Hermione, Tom? Were you going off to find her?" Tom's face scowled slightly as he remembered where she was. Ignoring Malfoy's comment, he stomped off in the other direction. Unfortunately he was followed by the annoying blonde.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

A moment later Tom practically irrupted into the library, Abraxas still at his heels and made Hermione and the taller boy jump. As she turned to see who had disturbed them, a smile graced her sweet face as she saw who it was.

"Oh Tom," She cried. "There you are! I was just about to come and find you, oh and you found Abraxas too, hello again 'Brax." Tom glared at Abraxas next to him, the git was __definitely__ in on this.

"Hello again Hermione, yes Tom and I were just chatting in the hall." Hermione waved her hand flippantly.

"Oh well enough of that, Tom let me introduce to Hector." The taller boy with the broad shoulders looked down his nose at Tom and quirked a smile.

"Hector Von Baafle. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, not sounding pleased at all. He held out a hand - which Tom ignored - and Abraxas who shook it formally.

"Abraxas Malfoy. I believe our fathers are acquainted." Hermione ignored them both and looked back at Tom who was glaring at Hector.

"Oh Tom, it's the most fascinating thing! Hector was telling me that he goes to Durmstrang, you know, the wizarding school we read about in Hogwarts: A History. Isn't it wonderful? He's so clever, top of his class too, though he's a third year like Orion. He's been telling me all about the different classes over there and-"

Tom had heard enough. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the room. Hermione began to cry out in surprise and Hector grabbed her other arm and pulled her back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Abraxas watching them both, apparently amused.

"Tom, what on earth are you doing? Let go!"

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing __alone__ in here with this git!" Hector answered for her.

"She was just showing me the library, it's not a crime here I hope. Such foul manners for a boy in such an expensive jacket. You should've gone to Durmstrang." Tom pushed very close to the taller boys face.

"I would be very, __very__ careful what you say to me right now." Abraxas moved to the boys side and put a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Come on Tom, he didn't mean any harm, let's just go back to the ballroom." Tom shrugged him off and shoved the other boy harshly. Hector flew backwards over an armchair and fell with a thunk to the floor.

"What are you doing Tom?!" Hermione screamed at him as she moved to go to Hector's side. Tom grabbed her by the arm again.

"Don't even __think__ about it," As he pulled her to face him, Tom was startled quiet by the fear in her golden eyes. He'd never seen her look so afraid of him before, and he let go of her arm immediately as if she had burnt him.

"Hermione, I-" But she didn't wait to hear him. She shoved him away from her and ran from the room, tears already sliding down her cheeks.

"Hermione, wait!" Tom called as he went to go after her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him dead.

"Leave her be Tom, you'll just make it worse." Abraxas was standing beside him once more. Tom's head swivelled over to Hector - who was still laying on the ground.

"Don't worry too much about him, my valet will give him a memory modification and drop him back home. Aristocrats aren't particularly good __brawlers__ but we don't forget grievances easily." Tom, still looking at the spot where Hector lay, laughed mercilessly.

"And why is it, that you are helping me now _'_ _ _Brax__?" Tom suspicious nature and Abraxas' childish poker face were even less suited then oil and water. Especially in this situation, where he had him practically over a barrel.

"I vouched for you two, to our entire house, I guess that makes you my responsibility. Now go and talk to your girl."

OoO

The party had ended two hours ago and Hermione still couldn't stop crying. Tom had been sat outside her door for 50 minutes, silently waiting for her to let him in, when she heard Aunt Estella's heels down the hall. Creeping towards her bedroom door, she picked up the empty cup on her night stand and sat with her ear pressed against it - waiting to hear their conversation.

 _"_ _ _Tom honey, what are you doing sittin' there? You should be in bed."__

 _"_ _ _I'm waiting for Hermione to let me in, Aunt Estella."__

 _"_ _ _Let you in?"__

 _"_ _ _She's locked the door."__

There was a short pause and Hermione jumped as the handle to her door jiggled slightly. She moved back to listen once more when she was sure it had stopped.

 _"_ _ _-see what you mean. Why didn't you just go on back to your own room?"__

 _"_ _ _I have to speak to her."__

 _"_ _ _I can see that sugar, but what I_ **can't** _see is why?"__

Another pause.

 _"_ _ _I didn't hear you there honey, you're gonna have to speak up some."__

 _"_ _ _I'm here to say sorry."__

 _"_ _ _Sorry?"__

Another pause.

 _"_ _ _I did a stupid thing."__

 _"_ _ _Oh handsome come here, your face looks more tragic then a fire bug in winter."__

There was another pause and rustling sound.

 _"_ _ _There we are, now then. This is Hermione. Whatever you done did, it can't be so bad that she wouldn't forgive you?"__

 _"_ _ _I don't even know what happened. I just got so mad. I haven't felt cross like that since I was locked in the orphanage. I know she was just trying to be Hermione and make everyone feel included, but did it have to be__ ** _ _ **that**__** _ _b__ _ _oy?"__

Another pause and Aunt Estella started to laugh. She laughed and laughed until she seemed to get ahold of herself and settle herself back against the door.

 _"_ _ _Oh Tom, you silly silly boy. What did you do to him?"__

 _"_ _ _Pulled Hermione away from him and pushed him over a chair,"__

There was more laughter.

 _"_ _ _It's really bad isn't it?"__

 _"_ _ _No sugar, it's human. She may not understand now, but one day I promise you she will. Jealousy is completely normal."__

 _"_ _ _Jealousy?"__

 _"_ _ _Yes Tom, jealousy. It's what happened to you tonight. Some people call it the "little green monster" but I personally think it's more like a love bug."__

 _"_ _ _I don't understand Aunt Estella. I've been annoyed before when she talks to other boys in our classes, but it's never been like this."__

 _"_ _ _That's 'cause you're growing up now sugar, sooner or later you're gonna be a fully grown man and it's only gonna get stronger from there."__

Another pause.

 _"_ _ _I don't think I want to grow up."__

 _"_ _ _Nobody does honeylamb, nobody does. But just as long as you channel yourself correctly, you'll be a good man. Not like my first husband. Don't be like him, Tom, be a good man."__

 _"_ _ _I'll try Aunt Estella, I'll try."__

Peeking through the keyhole, Hermione watched as Aunt Estella gathered Tom in her arms and kissed him on the forehead.

 _"_ _ _Go get some sleep now, you hear? It'll all be better tomorrow."__

 _"_ _ _Good night Aunt Estella."__

 _"_ _ _Good night, Tom."__

 _"_ _ _ **Thank you**."__

Thirty minutes later the hall was quiet. The lamps had all been dimmed and Hermione still sat curled up by the door in her party dress. Making her decision she stood up and stripped into her underdress, far too tired to go about finding herself a nightdress. Gingerly she opened her bedroom door, crept across the hall and into Tom's bedroom. He was curled up, fast asleep in bed and there in his arms was the tiny Hermione doll she'd made him. Pulling the doll gently from his hands, she placed it underneath the pillow and curled up next to him. She hadn't quite forgiven him yet, but her Aunt was right, there was nothing that he could possibly do that she'd never forgive him for.

OoO

The term had just begun again, he was happy to be back to classes and spend more time with his number one girl, but something was missing. There had still been no word on why Dumbledore was absent from the party, or where Uncle Leo and the other men were, but he had other, more important things on his mind. __Hermione__. Their closeness had been tested during their trip - though the strange awkwardness from the party was gone and any feelings of doubt he'd had about her thoughts on him were silenced - he knew that she still wasn't 100% pleased with him after his actions but that wasn't it. He couldn't place his finger on it, something was just off. His eyes fell upon the object of his thoughts and - more importantly - the two brothers who flanked her sides. All of them were laughing raucously as Abraxas came storming in purple faced; unfortunately for him it was literal, as the elder of the two, Cygnus, had put a potion in his Pumpkin juice that morning. His eyes narrowed, there it was again, that gnawing feeling from the party. That wriggling green monster. __Jealousy__ , Aunt Estella had called it. __Jealousy over his Queen.__ They were all over her. All of them. It was unbearable at times. He just wanted them to be alone sometimes, just like it was before. But he couldn't tell Hermione, he'd only upset her again and he didn't want that.

Tom stroked Akila thoughtfully. After her interruption at the party, he'd warmed up to her a lot and considered sending her after these boys too. __No,__ he thought. __She wouldn't appreciate it.__ He had to do something though, it was driving him crazy. He had to find a place for them, a place they could call their own. His thoughts were interrupted by an annoying group of Slytherin girls from the older years. He pulled himself further into the sofa as they sat at the table behind him and giggle obnoxiously. Of all the tables in the common room to sit at, they had to choose the one behind him. How he hated being interrupted. The common room wasn't even that crowded today - which allowed him to sit quietly by himself, mostly uninterrupted, until now. He glowered moodily as the oblivious chits continued to giggle and caw behind him.

"It's just too funny, what silly little Gryffindor boys. They may be on the Quidditch team but they've got nothing on our Slytherin men."

"I agree Julie, ugh those Gryffindors. Who would pick such rugged boys when you can have a man with prospects? My Jeremy is going to be a Lawyer just like his father." The first girl 'Julie' hummed in agreement.

"Yes Diana, I agree completely. How's it going with your Lionus, Gabrielle?" Another girl 'Gabrielle' scoffed in revulsion.

"Don't say that name to me Julie. We're no longer an item, he decided to go steady with Hannah Barraby - a Hufflepuff of all people! Ugh, he could've at least chosen a Ravenclaw, far less humiliating. I'm just glad it wasn't a Gryffindor." The second girl 'Diana' made a squealing noise like a piglet.

"Speaking of Ravenclaws, did you hear about what happened with that Adam and Bianca in 6th year?"

"I thought Adam was going out with Flo McGuiness in Gryffindor?" Stated Julie dumbly.

"That was ages ago Julie!" Gabrielle whined.

"Isn't Bianca in your History of Magic class, Gabrielle?"

"That's exactly it!" Interrupted Diana. "They were caught going at it in the History of Magic classroom after curfew last week!"

"WHAT?!" Screeched the other two.

"Yes," Said Diana, her tone smug from capturing their attention. "Binns practically frogmarched them to detention and ordered that his classroom be magically scoured till all traces of their slatterny was gone." The three girls cackled wickedly. "Apparently they were practically eating each others faces!"

Tom rolled his eyes, girls were ridiculous. The girls at the orphanage were just the same. Twittering, nonsense spewing morons who spent all their time stripping other girls down to size and fussing about their looks. Even Druella had her moments of it, and Tom didn't often mind her company in the group. Not his Hermione though. She wasn't like that at all. He was just about to tune them out when Gabriella started sniping once more.

"I mean yeah, have some class!" The other two giggled at her pun.

"But seriously," Sighed Julie. "What idiots. I mean there are places for that kind of thing." Tom's ears perked up.

"You're right there Jules," Said Diana. "There's better places to be alone. I mean everyone who's anyone know's the Come and Go room is the best place for that."

"The Come and Go room?" Asked Gabriella.

"You've not been in there? It makes any room you want!" Gasped Julie. Now Tom was definitely interested. This Come and Go room sounded fantastic, just the kind of place he'd been looking for to get his Hermione to himself for a while.

"Anything? Really?"

"Yes, anything!" Chimed in Diana.

"Where is it?" __Yes, where is it?__ Thought Tom.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. It's a secret after all." __Idiots. Utter idiots.__

"It's on the seventh floor, you know that ugly portrait with the trolls doing ballet? Opposite that."

"I've never seen a door there." Neither had Tom. Julie scoffed at her.

"You have to make the door appear. Walk in front of it three times and think of what room you want, then bob's your uncle." Diana nodded along.

"It'll work, as long as no one else is using it."

Tom grinned deviously. Never had he been more grateful to be interrupted.

OoO

 _ _Well my beautiful darlings, thank you all for joining me once again - sorry for leaving you hanging! I know some of you may be annoyed about what Estella said to Tom but please remember that this is set in the 30's-40's. It's the exact kind of thing my grandmama used to say to my mum (and then me), people weren't as evolved as they are now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope my competition winners are pleased with the opportunities their characters have given us. And may I say, we may even see them again in future… So that's all for now guys but let me know what you thought and I'll see you all next time. Sweet dreams!__

 _ _(Here's a thank you to everyone who's reviewed that I missed last chapter, sorry if I missed anyone!)__

CottenCandyLover50Berri

morethanbooks

flearambo

GOD SAVE THE QUEEN 123

Grease Bat

Guest

Guest

Lioness32

kei

AnnaOxford

BloodyPasion

the Scarlet Benoit

Alexa SixT

Firesong23

Alexa SixT

Romantically Distant

Randomguest

LilyMyDeer

RoamingBunni

RoamingBunni

The Sixpence Messiah

maraudersanarchy

Hell of Sounds

Florence Thatcher-Hayle

Angry Paradox

HTBS

JoWashington

psyciopath

hennokappa

GoldenKeeper2567

spyrals

Cecily Mitchell

Cecily Mitchell

EsterC94

Puer-Stellarum

The Butterfly Dreamer

HelloIamGracie

Lunamore

jellyfishbaby

A new fan

Guest

ndavis77

Ladyfiremane

maraudersanarchy

isugirl

PinkSlytherin

Mythic Hue

DianneBaquiran

Guest

carleihhproctor

Dachshund Darcy

Ardentlyadmired

AngieCassio

LittleRedSiren3101

carolinamaiah

SevvieLuscious

Delusional Darcy

Baby Lavender

minniemousemom

VeroniqueR

APeaceOfPie4Everybody011

Alexa SixT

Gaerven

Romantically Distant

Vaneesa85

franchessybee

Firesong23

Sophie-B96

sadhoney

sincerelyki

Cecily Mitchell

the poetic bookworm

snakexbae

Guest

Guest

Harlight

Delusional Darcy

Says-the-Slytherin

Fizzybaby8


End file.
